Nerima Quema
by RowCinzia
Summary: Destino. Lo único que no puedes cambiar. ¿Qué si Jusenkyo solo fuera una leyenda urbana? ¿Qué si Ranma no hubiera llegado jamás a Nerima? ¿Qué si Akane hubiera tenido otro prometido? El destino es más fuerte que todas las distancias, tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar porque él ya la seguía sin saberlo.
1. Prólogo

"**Londra Brucia"**

de Negramaro

_(fragmento)_

.

.

Hi...

Por tanto que caminas

Y no te duelen los pies

Te sigo ya desde hace un poco

Esperas…

Con dos ojos negros y cansados

Y no me ves y paso delante

Yo te sigo aún por poco…

Quien lo habría dicho primero, que yo

Un día iría tras de ti

Como cuando un hombre busca a Dios

Esta carrera

No tiene sentido

Si el sentido, ya lo he perdido

Tras de ti

Quisiera odiarte un poco

Sin

Sin siquiera amarte

Y quisiera amarte entonces

Sin

Sin siquiera conocerte...


	2. Aunque sea conocerte

**Hay una canción de Negramaro que se llama "Londra Brucia", bajo esta canción se basa este fic que no tengo idea de cuánto dure jaja el concepto original era hacer un one shot pero me es imposible hacer esto, salen y salen ideas.**

**Quiero agradecer a Jhova-chan… sin tus porras mis proyectos no saldrían ;)**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"_Strade che ho perso_

_dentro i tuoi occhi_

_neri di fango_

_stanchi di tutto_

_e fatti di niente"_

_(Calles que perdí_

_dentro de tus ojos_

_negros de barro_

_cansados de todo_

_Y hechos de nada) _

**Capítulo 1**

**-Aunque sea conocerte-**

Yo no creo en el amor.

No lo hago, o por lo menos no de la forma en la que debería. Creo.

Desde que recuerdo he estado comprometida con este tipo, un completo extraño a veces, a pesar de que le conozco desde siempre. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Me gusta ser la prometida del mejor artista marcial de Japón? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Dónde queda mi identidad?

Pero para ser justos él me salvó cuando éramos pequeños, de ahí que mis padres y su abuelo se conocieran. Yo era pequeña, muy pequeña.

Le aprecio, le estoy agradecida, incluso me atrevo a decir que le quiero; siempre ha sido atento conmigo y me toma en cuenta, pero de eso a que le ame ciegamente no estoy del todo segura. Hay algo que no me cuadra en esta historia de prometidos, como si me faltara algo.

-Estás muy distraída esta noche- me llama la atención Shinnosuke moviendo su mano ligeramente contra la mía para acariciar con suavidad mis dedos por debajo de la mesa.

-No me había dado cuenta- bajé la vista liberándome a discreción de su agarre con la excusa de subir ambas manos para tomar el plato de comida que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- me pregunta curioso.

No sé qué me pasa últimamente, me siento aburrida. Tal vez son los nervios por la boda, bueno no soy una chiquilla, tengo 27 años y estoy en edad para casarme.

-Sí, tengo trabajo que hacer aún- finjo una sonrisa para calmarlo.

Shinnosuke alza la mano para hablarle a la mesera y pedir la cuenta, me ha llevado a cenar esta noche con el pretexto de intercambiar ideas respecto a los detalles de nuestra unión. Yo he mostrado cierto desencanto por el tema y todo lo he justificado por el exceso de trabajo. Ser su agente no es tarea fácil.

-Aquí tiene señor Ryugen –se acerca la mesera totalmente sonrojada con la cuenta, yo la miro indiferente, sé bien que mi prometido es un hombre apuesto que además es muy famoso y por obvias razones es acechado a veces por mujeres – ¿podría regalarme un autógrafo y tomarme una foto con usted?- pregunta mientras Shinnosuke saca la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para pagar.

Él la mira sonriente, es una persona muy amable con sus fans y eso me cautiva. Sabe ser agradecido con lo que ha logrado y con lo que tiene.

-Por supuesto que sí- responde automáticamente. No podría negarse, lo sé de sobra.

-Si quieres dame tu teléfono para tomarles la fotografía de frente- le ofrezco poniéndome de pie.

Shinnosuke me mira con una sonrisa encantadora, está bien, admito que cuando me mira así las piernas me tiemblan y el corazón se me acelera. Tampoco es que sea de piedra.

La chica me tiende el teléfono –solo tienes que tocar la pantalla- me explica y yo asiento con una sonrisa. Es buena publicidad ser amable con los fans, se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

-Muy bien, en uno, dos y tres- cuento antes de disparar, miro la foto y decido regalarle un par más –déjenme tomarles otra- anuncio haciendo la captura de otras tres fotos. Quiero que salgan bien ambos, es un lindo recuerdo para una fan.

-Muchas gracias- da pequeños brincos la chica cuando recibe de vuelta su teléfono.

Le sonrío honestamente como respuesta y luego Shinnosuke se pone de pie a mi lado.

-Espero que les haya gustado la comida- continua la chica.

-Sí, estuvo perfecto. Mis felicitaciones al chef- responde mi prometido haciendo que la chica se sonroje aún más.

Luego ambos sonreímos y Shinnosuke me toma de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos al salir del restaurante. La gente que está alrededor cotillea a nuestro paso, alcanzo a escuchar comentarios como "mira, es el famoso Ryugen" "ella es su novia ¿no es cierto?" "he escuchado que están comprometidos desde niños" "hacen una hermosa pareja"

Yo voy distraída, tan distraída que no escucho cuando Shinnosuke me dice que tenga cuidado y choco de golpe contra el brazo de un hombre alto.

-Lo lamento mucho- habla el sujeto contra quien he restregado mi cara.

-La distraída fui yo- doy un paso atrás tratando de enfocar la vista y mejorar mi equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- pregunta Shinnosuke tomando mi mandíbula con una mano para inspeccionar mi rostro moviéndolo con cuidado de un lado a otro.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- muevo rápidamente los ojos tratando de sacar la molesta pestaña que se me ha enterrado por el choque dentro de uno de ellos.

Entonces él se acerca y mi mundo tiembla por completo, la electricidad vuela a su tacto y eso que tan solo ha apartado un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-Un segundo- habla con su voz profunda y deliciosa –creo que ya vi la pestaña que tienes ahí –anuncia acercándose de frente para tomar con la mayor delicadeza posible de entre mis agitadas pestañas la causante de mi irritación.

Shinnosuke lo mira agradecido -¡Qué buena vista! Muchas gracias- le dice.

-Gracias- respondo con un hilo de voz ¿a dónde se me ha ido todo el oxígeno? Trato desesperada de jalar aire y miro con descaro sus ojos azul grisáceo, son tan bellos. Me sonríe de vuelta y mi corazón comienza a bombear tan deprisa que estoy segura se puede ver palpitar fuera de mi pecho.

-Con permiso- habla de nueva cuenta y camina hacia el interior del restaurante que estamos dejando.

Yo no puedo evitar seguirle con la mirada.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?- le escucho preguntar a Shinnosuke. Su voz me regresa a la realidad y me giro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, no pasó nada- miento. Claro que pasó algo, pasó todo, pasó que mis sentidos descubrieron que sí estoy viva.

-Iré por la camioneta ¿me esperas aquí?

Asiento aún con la boba sonrisa en los labios. Cruzo los brazos atrás de mí tocándome con las manos los codos y balanceándome con los talones, estoy contenta, muy contenta. Me siento como una colegiala, como cuando Shinnosuke me besó por primera vez en el festival del templo que está cerca de la casa cuando teníamos 16 años.

Discretamente giro un poco el rostro, estirando la vista para ver si logro verlo dentro del restaurante y entonces no solo lo veo sino que está exactamente tras de mí. Riendo. Tomo de forma involuntaria aire con la boca, dejándola ligeramente abierta.

-Lo siento- me toca el brazo con la yema de los dedos y me empieza a hormiguear la piel con ese roce –no pretendía asustarte, es que creo que este teléfono es tuyo ¿no?- se acerca a mí con el teléfono portátil en la mano.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos, asustada. Tomo el teléfono y lo guardo de nueva cuenta dentro del bolsillo de mi sudadera. Aún sin decir nada pero es que no puedo, no recuerdo como se habla.

-Creo que al momento de chocar el teléfono cayó dentro de mi bolsillo- explica acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo al mío, mostrando como el pequeño bolsillo de mi sudadera queda perfecto a la altura del bolsillo de su saco casual. Bajo la vista y no puedo evitar pensar lo bien que huele e instintivamente cierro los ojos, embriagándome con su aroma.

-Sí, creo que es lógico- por fin replico pestañando un poco antes de alzar de nueva cuenta la mirada para verlo.

Un silencio se hace presente. Me animo a hablar, a preguntarle su nombre, a lo que sea para que siga ahí junto a mí.

-Bueno…- abro la boca, _voy bien, voy bien_. Me mira divertido, por supuesto debo parecer una tonta y seguramente estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Disculpa- me interrumpe. _Gracias_, pienso.

-¿Sí?

-El chico con quien estabas es ¿Shinnosuke Ryugen?

Adiós encanto, era obvio. El famoso e importante es él, yo soy el segundo plano de su éxito.

-Sí- respondo cansinamente sin poder evitar rodar los ojos –el mismo.

-Entonces tú debes ser Akane Tendo ¿no es verdad?

Lo miro con la boca abierta, sé que he separado los labios para decir algo pero no hilo ideas dentro de mi cabeza ¿cómo me conoce?

-Lo siento de nuevo- habla tratando de ayudarme, es un caballero ¿no? –es que mi mejor amigo es Ryoga Hibiki.

¡Ryoga! Ahora comprendo todo.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto curiosa.

-Lo siento otra vez.

-Te disculpas demasiado ¿no lo crees?- digo sin pensar. Pero es que para ser justos ¿hace cuanto dejé de pensar? Es un monumento de hombre lo que tengo frente a mí, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos de perdición, cuerpo de tentación y unas facciones de estatua griega. El cabello azabache lo tiene largo, es obvio porque lo lleva trenzado con elegancia. Y una sonrisa que quita el aliento. Vuelvo a suspirar.

-Sí, tienes razón pero es que hablo muy pausado y te estoy soltando todo a pedacitos.

_Puedes soltarme todo lo que quieras_, me sorprendo pensando y no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior.

-No, no te avergüences; lo que dices es cierto- agrega riendo. Qué melodiosa es su carcajada.

-Está bien, normalmente no suelo ser tan agresiva con la gente que acabo de conocer- justifico -¿Dices que Ryoga es tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no te había conocido antes?

-Es que hace años que vivo en China, con mi esposa.

Adiós ilusiones y fantasías y posibilidades y mariposas en el estómago y felicidad. Es casado, tenía que serlo. Pero ¿por qué no lleva anillo? Eso es jugar sucio.

-Ryoga y yo solíamos vivir en el mismo barrio cuando niños, jamás hemos cortado comunicación y a la fecha seguimos llevándonos muy bien. A veces me visita, pero es la primera vez en 20 años que vengo a Japón.

-¿Y qué te trae exactamente al país?- pregunto casual, sin importancia ya de sus respuestas.

-Tu novio es lo que me trae al país.

Esperen un segundo, Shinnosuke va a participar en un par de meses en un nuevo torneo internacional que ayudamos a organizar para promover el turismo extranjero en Tokio.

-¿Quién eres?- vuelvo a insistir.

-Soy Ranma Saotome- responde orgulloso alzando la barbilla al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú eres el caballo salvaje? Te imaginaba más… más…

-¿Viejo? ¿Solo porque tengo 30 años? ¡Qué injusta!- sonríe mostrando los dientes. Esa sonrisa suya debería ser prohibida.

No puedo evitar ser honesta, asiento. Sus hazañas son legendarias, dicen que llegó a ser líder de los Dragones rojos de Jusenkyo, lugar de las famosas pozas malditas. Que han sido los únicos en lograr terminar el entrenamiento y sin maldiciones de por medio, o al menos eso cuenta la gente.

Sé que además es dueño de una empresa de seguridad privada, muy costosa. Y cuentan las malas lenguas que a veces ayuda al gobierno a misiones secretas, de esa parte no me fío nada. La gente de China lo enaltece demasiado para mi gusto.

-Había escuchado rumores de que era imposible conseguir tu participación en algún torneo oficial.

-Bueno, en esta ocasión tengo mis motivos.

Estoy a punto de continuar con mi interrogatorio cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro, me giro y veo el desconcierto en Shinnosuke.

-¿Lista?- pregunta notablemente celoso.

-Mira- ignoro olímpicamente su pregunta –él es Ranma Saotome- agrego presentándole a mi prometido.

-Mucho gusto, he escuchado cosas extraordinarias de ti- agrega ofreciéndole su mano.

Ranma lo mira algo receloso, serio. La amabilidad que había tenido conmigo parece no replicar para Shinnosuke. Extiende su increíblemente sexy mano de dedos largos para responder el saludo.

-El gusto es mío, también he escuchado cosas increíbles de tu parte.

-Pues fue un gusto conocerte –interrumpo tratando de sonar mediadora - seguro nos veremos pronto.

-El gusto ha sido mío- responde sonriendo.

No importa si es casado, es muy guapo como para no admirarlo. Su esposa es afortunada, que suerte tiene.

-Hasta luego- agrega Shinnosuke despidiéndose de mano de él. Luego pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sé lo que está haciendo, quiere marcar su territorio, dejarle claro que soy suya.

Me arrastra a su lado para llevarme sana y salvo hasta la camioneta, me abre la puerta del copiloto y me ayuda a subir. Lo veo rodear el vehículo pero a la par busco a través del retrovisor la figura de Ranma, quien se ha dado media vuelta y a regresado al restaurante con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón casual que lleva.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?- me pregunta Shinnosuke cuando se termina de colocar el cinturón de seguridad, ni siquiera había notado que ya estaba a mi lado.

-Sí- respondo de forma mecánica.

Enciende el motor del vehículo y lo echa a andar, yo miro sin realmente poner atención al frente. Mi mente sigue recapitulando todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Lo conocías ya?- comienza el interrogatorio del novio celoso. Qué risa.

-No.

-Te hablaba con demasiada familiaridad.

-Es que es amigo de Ryoga.

Shinnosuke se gira a verme, aprovechando un alto -¿Amigo de Ryoga?

-Sí, lo sé. A mí también me ha caído de sorpresa.

-¿Y porque no te comentaría nada antes Ryoga?

-¿Acaso yo le ando contando que amigos de la infancia tengo?

-Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier amistad, Ryoga conoce al famoso Caballo Salvaje y ¿jamás lo había mencionado?

-Eso no tiene importancia, no es de Ryoga estar presumiendo a quien conoce.

-Pero es el esposo de tu mejor amiga, es mi fisioterapeuta y uno de los entrenadores.

-¿Y eso que tiene de relevancia?

-Pues…- se queda callado regresando su vista al frente, enciende el reproductor de música intentando seguramente buscar una continuación a su protesta –creí que se contaban todo, son también muy buenos amigos.

-Irrelevante amor- respondo colocando mi mano sobre la suya –tu y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida y te aseguro que no te cuento todo- me rió al final de mi frase.

Frunce los labios y lanza un suspiro derrotado. No le ha gustado lo que le he dicho.

-¿Y qué quería?- ataca de nueva cuenta. ¿Jamás se va a rendir hasta quedar completamente satisfecho de que ese hombre tan apuesto no pretende robarme? ¡Lástima! Chasqueo la lengua sin darme cuenta haciendo que Shinnosuke me mire de reojo extrañado.

-Se me cayó el teléfono y amablemente volvió para devolvérmelo. Después preguntó por ti, quería saber si eras el famoso Ryugen- quito mi mano y me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Preguntó por mí?

-Me parece extraño que te parezca extraño- le digo sin ocultar una carcajada. A veces peca de sencillo –cuando le confirmé quien eras me preguntó si yo era entonces Akane Tendo. Ya sé, a mí también me pareció una rareza su pregunta, soy tu agente y trabajo tras bambalinas, la gente que me conoce es del medio pero fue entonces cuando me explico su relación con Ryoga.

-¿Hace mucho que lo conoce?

-Fueron amigos de la infancia, después él se mudo a China donde ha vivido desde entonces.

-Comprendo.

Veo que coloca ambas manos sobre el volante y le aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si quisiera destrozarlo. Un hombre ligeramente celoso puede resultar a veces enternecedor. Sonrío divertida, luego paso una mano por su mejilla y él se gira sonriendo para besar mi palma.

-Tranquilo, es casado.

-Yo no dije nada- responde rápidamente. Es un chico listo, sabe que si me presiona demasiado puede que algún día lo mande muy lejos. Nos ha quedado, de siempre claro, que él me ama más a mí de lo que yo lo amo a él.

No, lo sé, tampoco me hace gracia a mí esa horrible sensación que a veces me causa la culpa. Me siento como un monstruo sin corazón.

Retiro mi mano y la dejo sobre mi pierna, me giro un poco y entre busco en mi sudadera el teléfono.

-Voy a llamar a Nabiki para avisarle que me voy a quedar contigo esta noche- le explico cuando abro la pantalla del aparato para buscar el nombre de mi hermana.

Shinnosuke asiente.

-¿Nabiki?- pregunto estúpidamente cuando toma la llamada.

_-Hola hermanita ¿Qué tal la cena?_

-Bien, oye… solo quería avisarte que…- sentí como la sangre se apoderaba de mi rostro, me daba vergüenza admitir que dormía con mi prometido.

_-¿Te vas a quedar con el cuñado esta noche?-_ preguntó animada.

-Sí.

_-Tranquila sabes que papá no está en casa y por mí ni te preocupes, lo más seguro es que regrese muy tarde_- se echo a reír al finalizar.

-¿Vas a salir?

_-Estoy ya afuera querida, ando con las chicas_.

-Avísame cuando regreses a la casa por favor.

_-Siempre_- luego hizo una pausa, la escuche tomar aire antes de volver a hablar –_Akane… te diviertes_- cantó la última parte y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Huy!- grite molesta y le colgué.

Guardé el teléfono de nuevo y me cruce de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Era una tonta, me trataba de hacer sentir mal pero ya no era una niña, era natural que a mi edad y en esta época yo y mi prometido… yo y él… Moví la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro tratando de no pensar en nada.

-Haha ¿qué haces? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Shinnosuke girando el volante para entrar en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía.

-Sí, no hagas caso, cosas de mujeres- suavice mi rostro y suspiré.

Cuando estacionó la camioneta me pidió, como siempre lo hacía, no bajar hasta que él fuera a abrirme la puerta. Adoraba cuando tenía esa clase de detalles conmigo.

-Señorita- me ofreció su mano para apoyarme y poder bajar. Yo reí por lo bajo como niña consentida.

-Gracias.

-Me alegra que haya mejorado tu humor- comentó ofreciéndome su brazo mientras que con la mano libre cerraba la puerta de un empujón y accionaba el familiar clic de la alarma a distancia.

Yo me puse algo seria, tenía razón había estado muy callada y distante toda la noche hasta que nos topamos con ese adonis.

-Es que ya quería llegar a descansar- explique.

-¿Solo vamos a descansar?

-Shinno- hablé cariñosamente agudizando mi voz mientras entrabamos al ascensor y yo me soltaba de su brazo llevándome un par de dedos a la altura de la boca para jugar con mi labio inferior mientras le mostraba esa mirada de inocente -¿Por qué dices cosas así?

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó riendo cuando accionó el botón del piso donde estaba su departamento.

Yo no respondí, solo me balance de un lado a otro sin dejar de parecer tierna y vulnerable. No sé bien el motivo pero tenía ganas de pasar un rato agradable, cerré los ojos cuando Shinnosuke se acercó a mí y paso sus manos por mi cintura, acorralándome contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

-¡Ah!- dijo agravando su voz –te refieres a esta clase de cosas- pasó su nariz a un lado de la mía, haciendose a un lado para mordisquear mi oreja derecha. Yo me estremecí y entonces en mi mente una imagen apareció asustándome por completo. Sí, el bizcocho del restaurante, el mejor amigo de Ryoga, el mejor artista marcial de China. Ranma Saotome.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y alce los brazos, acariciando en el camino el pecho de mi prometido, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

-Sí, esta clase de cosas- respondí sin salir de mi papel. Tenía que concentrarme en Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke sonrió, me abrazó con más fuerza y dejó por la paz mi oreja para dedicarse a mi mandíbula con pequeños y subsecuentes besos.

-Esta clase de cosas, como tú le llamas, la gente le dice tener relaciones- me sonrojo con sus palabras, él siempre es honesto y muy abierto con el tema del sexo –y yo, mi querida Akane, yo le llamo hacer el amor porque es contigo.

Mis sentidos reaccionan, soy completamente suya con esa frase. Una vez leí que las mujeres somos auditivas y los hombres visuales, yo puedo garantizarlo por experiencia propia. Mi prometido ha cautivado mi razón y dejo la libido a un lado por ahora.

¿Porqué sentirme miserable de no tener al adonis del restaurante cuando tengo a Shakespeare en la cama?

Vuelvo a la realidad, para mi desgracia, cuando escucho el timbre del ascensor al llegar al piso que nos corresponde. Afortunadamente nadie espera por el servicio y de este modo no tenemos que separarnos abruptamente por causar daños a la moral o algo así.

Shinnosuke me suelta de mala gana y sin mirarme avanza para salir tomándome de la mano en el proceso para que le siga. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos por el corto pasillo que nos lleva a una de las 4 puertas que hay. Una vez frente a la entrada del departamento saca las llaves y entramos, primero me cede el paso a mi aún tomados de las manos.

Escucho que cierra la puerta mientras yo prendo las luces de entrada, es un departamento bastante amplio de enormes ventanales y una vista espectacular, debe serlo por lo que costo.

Tiene 4 recamaras, todas con baño propio; un enorme salón de estar, el comedor esta en un área más pequeña cerca de la cocina, un estudio y un cuarto de entretenimiento.

En la habitación principal, Shinnosuke acondicionó una parte para hacerla un vestidor para ambos, claro que de mis cosas hay muy poco aún.

Oficialmente no deberíamos vivir juntos aún, ideas de mi padre, por lo que en contadas ocasiones me quedo a dormir con él. Pero es que solo me tiene a mí, su abuelo falleció hace un par de años.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- me pregunta con voz ronca acercándose a mí por la espalda. Yo no me giro, solo trato de pescar algo de reojo.

-No ¿tú sí?- hablo por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué susurras?- pregunta con tintes de diversión en su voz que también ha bajado de nivel.

-No lo sé- respondo aún susurrando -¿porqué lo haces tú?

Le escucho tomar aire y me gira bruscamente pasando sus manos por mi cintura, ahora estamos frente a frente. Me vuelve a mirar de esa forma que me hace sentir amada.

-Akane- pronuncia mi nombre antes de besarme, tiernamente.

Yo dejo mis manos a ambos lados de sus brazos musculosos, aprieto un poco su camisa cuando profundiza en el beso. Lo admito, tengo ganas de pasar la noche con él pero mi razón me explica en el instante que me sincero conmigo misma el motivo, las ganas que tengo de acostarme con alguien fueron provocadas por otra persona. Malditas hormonas.

Separo mis labios de los suyos para poder hablar -¿vamos a la habitación?- pregunto abriendo los ojos. Él me mira con una mezcla de preocupación y lástima ¿qué le pasa?

Asiente y se separa de mí, serio. Me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta la recamara principal, hasta nuestra recamara.

-Creo que será mejor solo dormir, mañana tengo práctica con Ryoga y había entendido que tenías trabajo esta noche ¿no?- habla de forma cortante sin siquiera dignarse a verme.

-Sí- respondo confundida por su repentino cambio de planes. Ni modo, tendré que darme un baño frío mental –tengo que revisar unas propuestas, me cambiaré e iré a trabajar al estudio.

-¿Te molesta si no te espero?- pregunta soltándome la mano para dirigirse al baño.

Lo veo avanzar entre la penumbra del lugar, ahora el raro es él.

-¿Akane?- insiste en una respuesta.

-Sí… digo no, no hay problema con que te duermas antes.

-Bien.

Camino hasta el armario y saco una pijama de uno de mis cajones. Me quito la sudadera y la coloco dentro del cesto de ropa sucia que está en la entrada del baño. Shinnosuke se está lavando los dientes y se gira cuando me ve entrar, solo llevo el sostén puesto y los jeans.

Abre los ojos de par en par pero de inmediato parpadea regresando su vista al espejo que tiene enfrente.

Yo no puedo evitar gemir un poco. En definitiva está muy raro.

Me doy la vuelta para salir pero de inmediato siento su mano tomarme por un brazo, veo primero el agarre y alzo la cara para verlo a los ojos pero ni tiempo me da de eso porque me empuja con su cuerpo besándome con furia, tomándome con su mano libre por la cintura, acorralándome hasta llevarme de espaldas a la orilla de la cama haciendo que ambos caigamos sobre la suave superficie.

-Demonios Akane- comenta para sí mismo entre besos.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto como respuesta a sus palabras.

-No sabes cómo te deseo.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Déjame amarte esta noche, por favor- me suplica con la voz ronca bajando su mano de mi cintura hasta el botón de los jeans para desabrocharlos con rapidez.

Puedo sentir su excitación, me sonrojo. Ya no le digo nada, al contrario, le respondo con mis acciones. Desabrocho su camisa acariciando sus pectorales mientras me deshago de ella, él termina de quitarme la parte de abajo hasta el obstáculo que representan las botas que llevo puestas.

Ríe.

-Tenemos pequeñas dificultades técnicas amor, permítame ayudarle- sonríe bajando de mí y colocándose de rodillas frente a mis pies que cuelgan de la cama.

Yo me acomodo con los codos para alzarme lo suficiente a verlo. Se ha deshecho de una bota para cuando lo miro, está trabajando con la segunda cuando decido sentarme por completo.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto al verlo pelearse con el cierre del zapato.

Alza sus preciosos ojos azules y me mira tranquilamente –yo puedo, ya lo tengo, tu acuéstate y relájate.

Hago lo que me pide, me dejo caer en la cama y cierro los ojos mientras siento como se deshace de la otra bota y me termina de quitar los jeans. Luego siento su peso sobre mi cuerpo y abro los ojos, también me doy cuenta de que solo lleva la ropa interior puesta.

-Akane…- comienza otra vez a actuar raro, serio.

-Shinno ¿Qué tienes?

-No, no me hagas caso –dice sonriendo y vuelve a besarme. Cruzo mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

-Shinno- le llamo con voz baja haciendo que se separe de mí para verme a los ojos –acabo de cambiar de píldora y…

-Tranquila, iré por un preservativo entonces- se levanta dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

Casi no tarda nada, está de vuelta con el paquetito metálico en la mano. Se vuelve a acercar, esta vez se coloca a mi lado.

Sin hablar vuelve a tomarme por la cintura –eres tan hermosa- me dice antes de besarme en los labios –tengo suerte de que aún estés a mi lado.

Yo acaricio su cabello sin decir nada, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Luego lo beso. Es cierto, no aclaro nada, no le aclaro que debe estar tranquilo porque jamás me iré de su lado. Pero es que eso ni yo misma lo sé.

Se acerca más y sin dejar de besarme siento su peso sobre mi cuerpo, esta notablemente excitado. Va bajando los tirantes de mi sujetador con una mano, mientras que con la otra llega a la orilla de mis pantaletas. Yo quito mis manos de su cabello y las bajo para ayudarle.

Sé lo que vendrá, será una sesión como siempre, concreta. Dejo escapar un poco de aire, al inicio esa monotonía en nuestras relaciones no me incomodaba pero conforme han pasado los años, además de las pláticas con mis hermanas, me doy cuenta de que Shinnosuke será muy romántico en lo que se refiere a la cama pero también la repetición en ese rubro cansa.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me he quedado sin el sujetador y él se está quitando los boxers, por la oscuridad de la habitación no logro ver realmente nada. Escuchó que rompe el paquetito metálico y luego el ruido del preservativo.

-¿Quieres que yo…?- pregunto con voz ronca.

-No, ya lo tengo- responde y vuelvo a sentir su peso sobre mí. Comienza a besar mi cuello, mi mandíbula y de nuevo el cuello. Paso mis manos por entre sus costillas y acaricio su espalda.

Siento su piel frotando contra la mía. Sus manos están quietas en mi cintura, me gustaría que me tocara más, que acariciara mis senos o mis piernas, pero jamás me he atrevido a hablar de eso con él.

Luego comienza a abrirse paso entre mis piernas, frota su miembro con mis partes íntimas y no puedo evitar lanzar un gemido. Que para él funciona como señal de que estoy lista y en realidad no, en realidad me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más. Pero entonces comienza la batalla de las embestidas.

Reboto con cada subir y bajar que realiza mi prometido sobre mí, pero más expresamente dentro de mí. Me aferro más a su espalda con las manos.

-Más despacio- le susurro al oído.

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunta con la voz ronca.

-No, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras más despacio, no es una carrera.

Se detiene y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Creí que tenías trabajo que hacer, por eso…

-¿Por eso vas tan rápido? Me hubieras entonces avisado que esto solo era un acoston express y no te hubieras tomado la molestia de desvestirme –le digo furiosa.

-Akane- me llama serio, tal vez también está molesto por lo que le dije.

-Sabes que, mejor dejemos esto para otra noche, tú me pediste que te dejara hacerme el amor y no replique nada porque también quería hacerlo pero si esta es tu idea mejor… mejor paso.

Me lo quito de encima, cuando sale de mí siento un dolor físico y sentimental. Un vacío. Me pongo de pie y tomo del piso su camisa, me cubro por encima los pechos y corro hasta el baño cerrando la puerta de golpe. Dejo resbalar la camisa al piso y no puedo evitar quitarme las lágrimas de furia que recorren mi rostro.

-Akane… discúlpame soy un idiota- le escucho decirme al otro lado de la puerta.

-Déjalo así, estamos los dos muy cansados y tu mañana tienes práctica y yo tengo trabajo que hacer- trato de sonar lo más normal posible.

Escucho que suspira y que apoya su cuerpo en la puerta –lo siento de verdad amor.

Después se aleja de la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Yo me echo algo de agua en la cara, tomo una toalla limpia del cajón y la remojo para limpiarme el sudor del cuerpo. Me coloco la bata de baño y salgo rumbo al vestidor donde dejé mi pijama en un inicio. Saco ropa interior de otra gaveta y me visto tan rápido como mis torpes manos me lo permiten.

Regreso a la habitación, recojo la ropa que esta regada por el piso, eso incluye mi ropa interior y nuestros jeans, y los deposito en el cesto de ropa sucia. Tomo una liga de cabello y me hago un recogido fácil.

Salgo de la habitación y lo veo con solo los boxers puestos, de espaldas a la sala, contemplando el paisaje.

Camino de largo rumbo al estudio pero me detengo cuando lo escucho decirme algo.

-Yo lo lamento Akane.

No le respondo y me encierro a trabajar.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Les juro que sigo trabajando con las otras dos historias, pero es que tengo esta idea metida en mi sistema y debo dejarla fluir y compartirla jaja. De verdad no sé cuantos capítulos, ni para donde va esto. **

**Ojala les guste y no les sea muy fuerte el lenguaje que se va a estar ocupando a algunos.**

**Espero con ansias locas sus reviews ;)**


	3. Quién habría dicho que yo

**Agradezco la extraordinaria respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo, les recuerdo que esta historia es más densa en vocabulario y contenido a diferencia de sus hermanitas ;) espero comprensión al respecto.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"_Ora l__e cerco__  
__in ogni parola__  
__detta per sbaglio__  
__da chi non sa bene__  
__come passare__  
__ad altra sorte"__  
_

_(Ahora la busco_

_En cada palabra_

_Dicha por error_

_De quien no sabe bien_

_Como pasar _

_A otro destino) _

**Capítulo 2**

**-Quien habría dicho que yo-**

Movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba solo yo gracias a la maravilla de audífonos que llevaba puestos. Desde que me adentré al estudio me concentré por completo en el trabajo, revisé presupuestos, revisé propuestas, revisé publicidades y cuando me di cuenta ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche.

Me quité los audífonos y agudice el oído para corroborar que solo yo estuviera despierta. Me levanté de mi silla, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta para abrirla. El pasillo estaba oscuro, caminé fuera sin cerrar la puerta, la distancia suficiente hasta llegar a la esquina de donde se alcanzaba a ver la habitación principal. Igual estaba oscura, ni una solo luz por debajo de la puerta.

-Lógico- susurre para mí y regrese sobre mis pasos hasta el estudio. No sabía si regresar a dormir con Shinnosuke o quedarme a dormir ahí.

Me volví a colocar los audífonos y mientras me debatía en que hacer, comencé a jugar con el cable de estos y entonces recordé a Ranma Saotome.

-Lo buscaré en google- hable en voz baja.

¡Pero qué brillante idea Akane! Me felicite a mí misma.

Teclee su nombre en el buscador y aparecieron unos cuantos artículos sobre su compañía de seguridad. Por lo que estaba descubriendo no era el único dueño, sino que era una sociedad de al menos 5 personas.

-Seguramente los dragones rojos- me dije y busque información relacionada con ese famoso grupo de artistas marciales.

De ese dato me encontré que un familiar de su esposa era quien le había iniciado en el famoso grupo, cuyo nombre anteriormente era solo de Dragones de China. Cuando él subió de rango el nombre de la organización cambio.

-Ni un solo dato de quien es su esposa- suspiré ¿a mí que me importaba quien era su esposa?

_Tal vez_, comenzó a hablar mi voz interna, _te gustaría saber que tiene ella que no tienes tú_.

-Es una tontería- me regañe. Cerré la computadora y me puse de pie dejando los audífonos sobre el escritorio –será mejor irme a dormir.

Apagué la luz del escritorio y pronto me quede en penumbras, no me moví hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Camine fuera del estudio y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Llegue a paso lento hasta la habitación principal, como lo suponía, Shinnosuke ya estaba dormido en su lado de la cama. Entre procurando no hacer ni un solo ruido, alce con cuidado las sabanas y me metí en mi sitio. Me giré para darle la espalda y puse ambas manos por debajo de mi almohada.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido ni con Shinnosuke ni con Ranma Saotome. La cama se movió, porque mi prometido giró su cuerpo, entonces paso una mano por mi cabello suelto.

-Akane discúlpame- comenzó a hablar en voz baja. No respondí. –no sé que me pasó, me encele por la forma en cómo ese sujeto te miraba y la familiaridad con la que tú le respondías.

Esto era demasiado, me giré para verlo a los ojos –te dije que era un conocido de Ryoga, además es casado ¿acaso no confías en mí?

La verdad es que en ese instante ni yo hubiera confiado en mí.

-Es que has estado muy rara últimamente, no quieres hablar de los preparativos de la boda y casi nunca estamos juntos- se justificó.

-Estoy… aburrida, eso es todo Shinno. Desde que recuerdo nuestra boda y nuestro compromiso es de lo único que hemos hablado siempre.

-Eso no es cierto.

-A lo que me refiero es que… siempre hemos estado juntos.

-¿Estas aburrida de mí?

¿Qué me pasaba? Vi el terror en sus ojos, me acerque pasando una mano por su cara –no vuelvas a hacerme eso, no tengas sexo conmigo por compromiso.

-No fue…

-No importa- le callé con un dedo sobre sus labios –será mejor olvidar todo lo sucedido, mañana será otro día y listo. Abrázame.

Me volví a dar la vuelta y recorrí mi cuerpo para pegar mi espalda a su pecho. Le escuche suspirar, obedeció mi petición y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Hasta mañana- me susurró al oído dándome un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

Fue el ruido del agua al caer lo que me despertó, las sabanas estaban regadas por toda la cama. Me estiré alzando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, luego miré por el ventanal desde mi posición y sonreí. Serían como las 8 de la mañana, el sol ya se veía en el cielo precioso como había sido esa semana, era jueves y teníamos mucho que hacer.

Shinnosuke salió del baño con su bata puesta.

-Buenos días- me sonrío camino al vestidor -¿qué te apetece desayunar?

-Buenos días- respondí perezosamente –creo que solo quiero un jugo.

Asomó su cara por la puerta del vestidor con ojos de incredulidad. Yo me reí.

-Está bien, un jugo y huevos revueltos con… ¿pan tostado?

-Eso suena más creíble amor.

-Iré a prepararlo.

-¡No!- gritó aterrado.

-Eres muy malo.

-Tú eres peor, sabes que la cocina no es lo tuyo.

-Sí, pero dicen que la práctica hace al maestro- me levanté de la cama y camine hasta el vestidor. El estaba de espaldas con solamente el pantalón deportivo puesto, llevaba la parte de arriba al desnudo. Lo sorprendí abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Normalmente es cierto, pero en tu caso ya hemos demostrado que la regla se rompe- me dijo acariciando mis manos después del ligero sobre salto cuando sintió mi presencia, luego se agachó para besarlas.

Lo solté.

-Ya que- respondí satisfecha y me di la vuelta para dirigirme al baño –me arreglaré rápido, desayunamos y nos vamos a tu práctica.

-Muy bien, iré a preparar el desayuno entonces.

En realidad no era tan mala en la cocina, había aprendido unas cuantas cosas en los mil cursos que ya había tomado. Pero aún se me quemaban algunos platillos cuando me distraía o confundía condimentos, nada tan grave o mortal. Sin embargo mi prometido era un estupendo cocinero, a él esos mil cursos le habían creado un interés genuino por la cocina, por lo que yo prefería que él cocinara a que yo tuviera que meter las manos.

Decidí que nada me caería mejor para olvidar la menuda nochecita que un baño caliente, me quite la pijama y la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia. Abrí la llave de la regadera para regular la temperatura y cuando estuvo perfecta entre para dejar caer el agua por todo mi adolorido cuerpo.

Aún cuando no había concluido la sesión "romántica" con mi prometido, el cansancio físico y moral se hacía presente.

-Necesito volver a ejercitarme- dije en voz baja para mí.

Había dejado de practicar artes marciales desde la Universidad, después mi mundo fue ayudar a Shinnosuke a formalizar su posición en el ámbito. Me convertí en su agente, asistente, publicista, secretaria, nutrióloga, doctora, amiga, confidente, amante, pero sobre todo futura señora Ryugen.

Suspire cansinamente cuando terminé de enjuagar todo el jabón de mi cabeza y cuerpo, cerré la llave y tomé la toalla para secarme. Me puse la bata y mientras me miraba al espejo cepille mi cabello.

-¡Akane! ¡Ya está listo!- gritó Shinnosuke, seguramente desde la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Enseguida salgo!- me apresuré a salir y corrí al vestidor, saque ropa interior rápidamente pero lo que usaría en el día fue otro tema.

Repasé mi agenda mentalmente, lo primero era la práctica de Shinnosuke, momento que yo aprovecharía para ir a casa por unos documentos y para ver si Nabiki estaba bien.

-Nabiki- dije de mala gana entrecerrando los ojos. Por supuesto no me había llamado o tan siquiera enviado un mensaje, y para ser sincera con todo lo ocurrido no recordé que estaría al pendiente de ella.

Después iría a recoger ropa limpia a la tintorería, una reunión a la 1 con la agencia de publicidad del evento internacional y a las 4 acompañaría a Akari a su consulta médica.

-Tal vez debería aprovechar para comentarle al doctor que estas pastillas me están deprimiendo- volví a decirme en voz baja.

Deje de perder el tiempo y me vestí rápidamente con los jeans oscuros y una camisa vaporosa de color turquesa para la que requería ayuda ya que el cierre se encontraba en la espalda. Salí de la habitación hasta la cocina sujetando la blusa con ambas manos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Shinnosuke al escucharme llegar

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunté acercándome e inmediatamente mostrarle mi espalda semi descubierta.

-Claro- lo escuche tragar saliva. La verdad es que ese pequeño gesto alimento mi ego y sonreí solo para mí.

-Gracias- respondí cuando sentí mi prenda cerrada, me gire y le di un rápido beso en los labios. Miré la barra de la cocina con el desayuno –esto se ve increíble amor.

-Espero que te guste.

Ambos nos sentamos a desayunar e intercambiamos ideas de las actividades que tendríamos ese día.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene Akari?- me preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo.

-Mmm… a penas está empezando el segundo trimestre.

-¿De verdad?- me miró sorprendido.

-Sí ¿no te parece extraño que pronto tendrán un hijo ella y Ryoga?

-Es lo normal.

-Pero hace tan solo un año que contrajeron matrimonio.

Shinnosuke solo me sonrió y acaricio mi espalda, continuo con su desayuno. Cambiamos de tema pero yo me quedé pensando en la boda de Akari y Ryoga. Si era verdad que Ranma Saotome era el mejor amigo de Ryoga ¿Por qué no fue invitado a su boda? Y si es que fue invitado ¿por qué esté no asistió? Digo, si mi mejor amiga se casara por supuesto que me sentiría obligado a asistir.

-¿Ya terminaste?- me preguntó Shinnosuke mirándome expectante. Baje la vista para ver mi plato, efectivamente ya había terminado con todo pero fue involuntario.

-Sí, yo recojo los platos en lo que buscas tu saco deportivo- le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando los dos platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

-No tardo.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo que ir por mis papeles y la computadora.

Lavé rápidamente los platos y vasos, dejé todo en su lugar e impecable. Luego corrí al estudio y guardé la computadora y los documentos en el maletín.

-Akane ya estoy listo ¿necesitas ayuda?- era mi prometido recargado en el marco de la puerta del estudio, examinándome a cada movimiento.

-No, ya lo tengo todo. ¿Listo?- pregunté acercándome a él.

-Sí- parecía divertido -¿nerviosa por la junta con la agencia de publicidad?

-¿Te burlas de mí? Akane Tendo jamás está nerviosa por una junta de nada- le di un golpe con la libreta que llevaba entre las manos sobre el brazo.

-Cuidado amor, este brazo lo necesito para conducir.

-Bobo.

-Vámonos ya.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta, me dejó pasar antes y mientras yo llamaba al ascensor escuché como giraba las llaves para cerrar.

-Me comentó ayer Toshiro que estabas negociando una entrevista con una revista de chicas ¿es cierto?- me preguntó cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-No es nada seguro, es buena publicidad para el evento internacional.

-No sé ¿una revista de adolescentes?

-Amor, está de moda nuevamente todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales. Gracias a los videojuegos.

-No veo qué relación tiene eso con la revista.

-Que eres tema de moda ¿sí?

Suspiró y no dijo más. Llegamos al sótano y caminamos hasta la camioneta, abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y mientras me acomodaba en mi sitio mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

_-Por fin te localizo._

-Hola Kasumi- sentí una punzada de nervios en el estómago -¿cómo estás?

_-Llamé a la casa hace media hora y no respondiste ¿te estabas bañando?_

-Pasé la noche en casa de Shinnosuke.

_-¿De nuevo? Akane sabes lo que opina papá._

-No le digas nada ¿sí?

_-Está bien, de acuerdo sé que es tu prometido y están arreglando lo de la boda pero no exageres._

-¡Kasumi!- alcé la voz escandalizada –no ahora.

Shinnosuke me dedicó una mirada de interrogación y negué con la cabeza. Encendió el motor y emprendió camino mientras yo seguía debatiendo con mi hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- pregunté para cambiarle el tema.

_-Bien, te extrañan._

-Yo también los extraño, odio a tu marido ¿sabes?

_-Haha fue una buena oportunidad de trabajo, no podía decirle que no a Takeshi._

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Es un proyecto de construcción importante, pero irse hasta Tailandia… te llevaste a mis sobrinos.

_-Hahaha deberías venir a visitarnos._

-Primero vendrán ustedes para el torneo, después iremos nosotros. ¿Cómo está papá?

_-Bien… te lo voy a comunicar._

-Gracias.

El ruido del teléfono en movimiento fue familiar.

_-Cariño ¿Cómo estás?_

-Hola papá, extrañándote. Espero les hayan gustado los recuerdos a los chicos.

_-Sí, están fascinados._

-¿Cómo estás tú?

_-Bien, sabes que adoro estar con mis nietos._

-Lo sé, pero también le haces falta a tus hijas.

_-Tú y Nabiki están grandes, saben cuidarse. Además solo ha pasado una semana y me quedan dos meses más aquí._

-Se me hará eterno el tiempo.

_-A mi también cariño, no creas que no te extraño. Pórtate bien y dale mis saludos a Shinnosuke. ¿Ya fijaron la fecha?_

-No, aún no papá.

_-Pero…_

-Tenemos que coordinar su agenda de trabajo.

_-Tienen que contraer nupcias, esa es su prioridad._

-Sí papá, lo sé- no pude evitar rodar los ojos –por el bien de tu compañía.

-_No me explico porque Shinnosuke no te ha obligado ya a que se casen._

-Él, al contrario de otros, entiende que esto no es un juego.

_-Yo tampoco creo que el matrimonio sea un juego._

-No, pero te apuesto a que es una negociación para ti.

_-Hahaha eres necia, como tu madre._

-Hahaha un beso.

-_Te quiero cariño, cuídate y dile a tu hermana que la estoy buscando para ver como está._

-Muy bien.

Colgué.

-Era mi padre, quería saber cómo estaba- le explique a Shinnosuke mientras guardaba en mi bolso el teléfono –te mandó saludos.

-Que amable- sonrió entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Sí.

Preferí omitir el tema de la fecha de nuestra boda, no quería iniciar un pleito tan temprano por causa de aquello que últimamente me mantenía en tensión. La boda, la bendita boda.

Me giré apoyando un codo sobre el brazo de la puerta y suspiré mirando por la ventana. Todo fue silencio por unos minutos hasta que mi prometido decidió prender el reproductor de música.

-¿Me prestas la camioneta para ir a mi casa?- pregunté sin voltear a verlo.

Note una risita de su parte –sabes que sí, no sé porque siempre me lo preguntas.

-Porque es tú camioneta- enfatice el hecho de que le pertenecía a él.

-Es de los dos, lo mío es tuyo.

-Lo mío también- contesté en automático. Me mordí el labio inferior, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho una mentira.

-Ok.

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Qué estamos escuchando?- pregunte. Quería mantener una conversación pero Shinnosuke me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Mmm… es un disco de Moloko ¿te gusta?

-Suena bien- moví el volumen para subirle, esa canción que escuchábamos era agradable y rítmica. Mis caderas se movían en un acto reflejo -¿cómo se llama esta canción?

-Es The Time is Now- aprovechó un alto para verme bailar sobre el asiento –hahaha te ves linda, amaneciste de buen humor.

-Esta canción me pone de buen humor.

-En la noche paso el disco a tu Ipod- prometió.

Sonreí. Hubiera preferido que me dijera que en la noche me llevaría a bailar o algo así. Desde que nuestros amigos más cercanos se habían casado, por una extraña razón, nuestra vida social se había reducido. Claro, en algo también tenía que ver el hecho de que él había adquirido notable fama y los compromisos de trabajo habían aumentado haciendo que nuestro tiempo libre disminuyera.

Y entonces llegamos al gimnasio, se estacionó en su lugar y de nuevo esperé a que me abriera la puerta para bajar.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la entrada y luego por la lateral del gimnasio hasta los vestidores donde ya estaba parte del equipo.

Mi padre había tenido un dojo familiar en la casa, lo había hecho crecer con la ayuda del abuelo de Shinnosuke. Pronto el dojo fue insuficiente para la demanda de los estudiantes que llegaban a entrenarse con mi padre y posteriormente con Shinnosuke cuando pasaba cada verano con nosotros. ¿No lo conté antes? Shinnosuke no ha vivido en Nerima, de donde yo soy, jamás. Hace unos 8 años que se mudó a Tokio para la Universidad, luego de eso falleció su abuelo y la casa donde vivían la vendió para dar el enganche del departamento que ahora tiene; uno muy moderno y nuevo.

¿De donde era él? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Todo se resumen en Ryugenzawa, ellos cuidaban el lugar, de generaciones. Mi familia vacacionaba ahí cuando yo caí en una trampa, era pequeña y muy chillona… bueno… más chillona. Shinnosuke me ayudó a salir y yo me enamoré de ese niño. Pero de eso hace mucho, tanto que me parece un sueño lejano.

-Buenos días señor- habló un hombre de pie en los vestidores cuando nos vio llegar –señorita Tendo, buenos días- se dirigió a mí en esta ocasión.

Sí, mi padre es dueño de una cadena de gimnasios que Shinnosuke supervisa.

-Buenos días Ichiro- saludo al hombre que administra el mantenimiento de este gimnasio en particular, el que sirve de uso personal para el equipo de artes marciales que lleva el nombre de nuestra cadena.

Me responde con una sonrisa.

Shinnosuke me suelta y se gira para tenerme de frente - será mejor que me vaya a cambiar amor- me dice sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de la camioneta.

Miro por sobre su hombro a Ryoga, quien está preparando los vendajes de uno de los integrantes del equipo y Shinnosuke sigue mi mirada para ver qué es lo que me entretiene e impide que responda.

-Hola Ryoga- grita Shinnosuke y este alza su mirada verde hacia nosotros. Hace un gesto con la mano y continúa su tarea.

-Me voy- anuncio y me paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de mi prometido. Admito que me cuesta un poco de trabajo porque él no se agacha lo suficiente pero no hago caso, de nuevo se ha puesto raro.

-Con cuidado- me dice después del rápido beso sin verme a los ojos, está viendo a la pared que se encuentra tras de mí.

-Sí, avísame al rato a qué hora paso por ti- tomo las llaves de sus manos.

-No- replica de inmediato sorprendiéndome –me iré con Ryoga a su casa ¿te veo ahí? vas a ir con Akari por la tarde ¿no?

-Está bien, supongo.

-¿Te vas a quedar esta noche conmigo?

-Mmm… sí, no veo porque no. Iré a casa y empacaré una maleta para todo el fin de semana ¿te parece bien?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿Sí?

-Si- sonrío entrecerrando los ojos – ¡ya amor! ten una buena práctica- vuelvo a besarlo esta vez forzando se acerque a mí colocando mis brazos en su cuello.

Se relaja y me toma por la cintura, el beso se prolonga más que una simple despedida y escucho los chiflidos y gritos del resto de los chicos a su espalda. Me sonrojo alejándome de él y doy media vuelta.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios está mi maleta?- grite abrumada cuando abrí el pequeño closet de mi recamara y no encontré mi acostumbrada maleta rosa. La que solía usar para cuando viajaba ligera.

-¿Dijiste algo Akane?- preguntó Nabiki desde la planta baja.

Cuando llegue a la casa la muy sínica estaba desayunando a penas y eso que ya pasaban de las 10:30.

-¿Tomaste mi maleta?

-No- la escuche subir las escaleras, así que asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-Es que no la encuentro.

-Ya, ya, te daré una del cuarto de Kasumi.

Camino de largo hasta doblar el pasillo rumbo a la antigua habitación de Kasumi, la que solíamos ocupar como el cuarto de los triques. La seguí.

Una vez ahí me tope con mi hermana mayor a brincos tratando de bajar unas maletas que estaban sobre un viejo armario.

-Déjame ayudarte- me acerque a ella moviéndola para brincar con más empuje. Al tercer intento logre mover una maleta y todas cayeron sobre nosotras en cascada.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Nabiki.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, nada grave- se quitó el polvo de los hombros, luego me mostró mi maleta –toma, no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí.

-Demonios, debí haberla guardado por error cuando me pidió traer estas cajas papá- señale unas cajas blancas que estaban también sobre el armario.

Ni tarde cuando una de estas también nos cayó encima, el contenido se regó por todo el piso.

-¡Auch! Ahora sí me dolió- gritó Nabiki y entre risas se dejó caer sobre los papeles que ahora tapizaban el suelo.

-Tonta, ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

Ambas nos pusimos en acción, tenía todavía que guardar mis cosas en la maleta y correríamos directo a las oficinas de la empresa. La tintorería tendría que esperar.

-Ni modo- suspiré

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, yo y mis pensamientos.

-Oye… ¿qué es esto?

Nabiki sostenía en sus manos una caja de metal que de inmediato abrió, en el interior había solamente un manojo de postales amarradas con una liga gruesa de color azul. Serían tal vez unas 20 o 25 postales.

-Todas van dirigidas a papá.

-¿Si? ¿De quién?- pregunté curiosa acercándome más para ver con mejor detalle la letra, no era nada bonita, era tosca así que mi primer pensamiento de una correspondencia romántica quedaba por completo descartado.

-De un tal Genma Sao… Sao… ¡Ay! Aquí no se entiende- Nabiki quitó la liga y buscó entre las postales que había más adelante el nombre completo –vaya, esto es interesante.

-¿Qué, que es interesante?

-Todas provienen de la misma persona.

-¿Del tal Genma?

-Sí, su nombre completo es Genma Saotome.

Mi corazón no pudo evitar bombear sangre como locomotora cuando escuche aquel apellido. La sangre se me fue a los pies y seguramente me puse pálida porque Nabiki me dedicó una mirada de sorpresa cuando alzó la vista para ver porque no había dicho ya nada.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí, es solo que ayer conocí a un Saotome y me cae de sorpresa la coincidencia del apellido.

Aterrada vi como Nabiki volvía a envolver las postales con la liga y se preparaba para guardarlas de nueva cuenta.

-Espera…- me escuche decir. ¿Qué haces? Me pregunté internamente.

Nabiki se detuvo y volvió a mirarme como si fuera un bicho -¿sí?- preguntó fastidiada de mis reacciones extrañas.

-Yo… ¿te importa si me las llevo?

-Para nada, aquí tienes- me dijo entregándome la caja metálica –bien, iré a prepararme ¿te veo en la entrada?

-Sí, ya voy- respondí y me quede paralizada acariciando la caja de metal.

¿Qué significa esta coincidencia?

-Será mejor darme prisa, aún me quedan varias cosas por hacer- me dije en voz baja y salí de la habitación con la maleta y aquel objeto que me quemaba las manos. Desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para ponerme a leerlas y era lo que más deseaba hacer en ese instante.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno en la mayoría de los fics que he leído e incluso en los que he escrito Ranma es el exitoso que se ha hecho de dinero y poder, así que me pareció interesante poner que los Tendo habían tenido lo suyo en esta historia. **

**También no he casado a Kasumi con Tofu porque es siempre lo más ooooobvio y yo no le estoy apostando a lo obvio en esta ocasión. Voy a revolver un poco las cosas.**


	4. Dragones rojos

**Confieso que estoy harto emocionada e inspirada para esta historia. Insisto en que no he descuidado las otras dos, ahí se están cocinando las actualizaciones jajajaja pero quiero compartirles este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"_Io vivo disperso _

_nei sotterranei _

_di questi tuoi giorni _

_non resta piu' niente_"

_(Yo vivo disperso_

_En el sótano_

_De estos, tus días_

_No queda más nada) _

**Capítulo 3**

**-Dragones rojos-**

Jugaba con el botón de mi saco, lo movía con impaciencia haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo, si seguía tratándole así lo rompería. Por lo que lo solté. La reunión en donde estaba se había alargado demasiado para mi gusto, o más bien yo sentía que los minutos pasaban eternos a mi lado porque quería volver a mi oficina y leer las benditas postales que tenía guardadas ahí.

_¿Quién demonios es Genma Saotome?_ Pensé

-¿Estás de acuerdo Akane?- escuche la voz de Tomoyo, la supervisora de finanzas, preguntarme algo a lo que realmente no le había puesto atención.

-¿Perdón?- me acomodé en mi sitio y deje las manos sobre la mesa de juntas.

-Qué si te parece bien que hagamos un recorte en el presupuesto de publicidad y se invierta ese dinero en las acciones de la empresa, sería un mejor uso de los recursos para este trimestre.

-No lo sé- respondí tratando de analizar su pregunta –será mejor que revises esa solicitud con Nabiki, ella te dará un visto bueno y ya me avisará a mí si nos recorta presupuesto- sonreí.

Yo no tenía jamás cabeza para el tema del dinero, Nabiki siempre me regañaba porque me pasaba de mis presupuestos pero es que lo mío era un tema de relaciones públicas no de estados de resultados. Ella era la administradora, no yo.

-Señores si me disculpan, debo irme- me levanté, francamente no había puesto nada de atención a lo que habíamos revisado.

Solo los hombres se levantaron de su asiento cuando me di a la fuga. Tomé mi libreta y la taza con té que llevaba. El celular lo había dejado en la oficina.

Entré y me encerré de inmediato en mi pequeño y propio espacio, dejé las cosas sobre el escritorio y tomé el teléfono. Por supuesto ya tenía llamadas perdidas, una de Nabiki, una de la agencia de publicidad, un par de números desconocidos y… ¿cuatro de Shinnosuke? Le marque de inmediato.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie del aparato mientras esperaba alguien respondiera el timbre. Pasaron al menos un par de minutos y nada, volví a marcar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Seguro sigue en práctica- me dije y tome asiento prendiendo la portátil. El conocido sonido de la computadora al prender me recordó la lista de pendientes que aún tenía por delante, había cancelado mi reunión con la agencia de publicidad y la había cambiado para el día de mañana. No tenía cabeza para nada.

Después de unos segundos la computadora terminó de cargar todo, el fondo de pantalla era una fotografía mía con Shinnosuke posando tras el último torneo que había ganado. Me gustaba, y mucho, porque nos veíamos tal cual éramos, sin poses, sin máscaras.

Abrí mi buzón de correo y respondí a un par de personas, envíe unos datos a Nabiki en conjunto con una nota de disculpa de que no comería con ella el día de hoy. Prendí el estéreo que tenía sobre él librero de la esquina y mientras me relajaba con Sara Bareilles decidí abrir por fin la lata metálica que guardaba un posible secreto.

_Mi muy estimado amigo –_iniciaba la primera postal que tenía en mano, el lugar de envío estaba algo borroso pero pude reconocer por la imagen que se trataba de Hong Kong – _me da mucho gusto que tu hija haya nacido sin complicaciones, estoy feliz de saber que por fin la dinastía Tendo tiene una descendiente. Hermoso nombre el de Kasumi, seguro lo escogió tu esposa. Un abrazo, tu amigo Genma Saotome._

-¡Vaya! Así que… mi padre tenía un viejo amigo llamado Saotome ¿porqué nunca nos ha contado de él?- dije en voz alta para mí.

De pronto un toque a la puerta me sobre saltó y guardé de inmediato con dificultades la caja de postales dentro de un cajón bajo de mi escritorio.

-A… adelante- grite mientras alineaba los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Hola Akane- era mi asistente Hitomi con una sonrisa en los labios y unos papeles fosforescentes en la mano, recados seguramente.

-Pasa.

-Dejaste desviado tu teléfono de oficina, te ha estado tratando de localizar el entrenador Yoshida- explicó tendiéndome la nota.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunte preocupada mirándole a la cara mientras tomaba con una mano libre el papel.

-Tu prometido se fracturó el tobillo.

-No puede ser- susurre mientras leía la dirección del hospital a donde lo habían llevado, luego miré a Hitomi –cuando sucedan este tipo de cosas avísame de inmediato, no importa si estoy en junta. ¿Dónde estabas cuando regrese?

-Lo siento Akane, tuve que ir a recepción a recoger un arreglo que te trajeron junto con una caja.

-¿Un arreglo?- inquirí alzando ambas cejas sorprendida -¿quién lo manda?

-Déjame ir por ellos, los puse sobre mi escritorio. La nota está sellada.

Me levanté para seguirla fuera, en su mesa había un pequeño arreglo de un florero transparente redondo con flores de tallo corto, eran rosas de un color rosa claro. Había, justo al centro de las flores, un pequeño sobre negro. A un lado había una caja envuelta en un hermoso papel del mismo tono que el sobre, asegurado con un listón de tela azul oscuro.

Hitomi alzó el arreglo y me lo entregó de lo más calmada. Tomó entre sus manos la caja y me la mostró –el mensajero venía de una florería que está cerca del centro, trajo ambos paquetes.

-Está bien- tomé el arreglo con ambas manos –seguramente es un regalo de algún patrocinador. Gracias.

Hitomi me sonrió.

-¿A qué hora fue la llamada del entrenador?- pregunté para restarle importancia a este misterioso obsequio.

-Hace una hora.

-Bien, iré a dejar esto en mi oficina y me voy al hospital- me volví para dejar las hermosas flores en mi mesa, Hitomi se acercó y dejó a un lado de estas el paquete. La miré sonriente y lo tomé del lugar donde lo había puesto para guardarlo en mi bolso mientras lo tomaba, agarre el pequeño sobre y ambas salimos, luego cerré mi oficina con llave –cualquier cosa, si alguien me busca márcame al celular ¿entendido?- expliqué a Hitomi.

-Si Akane, con cuidado.

Camine a su lado y apoye una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndome por unos segundos –gracias.

Fui directo a la zona de elevadores, llamé cualquiera y casi de inmediato una de las puertas de metal se abrió. Entré, saque las llaves de la camioneta y entonces me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola en ese espacio.

Miré de reojo el pequeño sobre negro que estaba en mi mano izquierda, el corazón me bombeaba sin darme tregua, confieso que mi imaginación dio vuelo.

-Imposible- susurraba mientras abría con cuidado el objeto.

Entonces llegue a mi destino, las puertas se abrieron pero yo no salí. Esto se resolvería aquí y ahora. Saque la tarjeta y mi ya acelerado corazón comenzó a tener golpeteos más fuertes y ruidosos tras mis costillas.

_Señorita Tendo,_

_Espero le gusten las flores, _

_al verlas recordé nuestro inusual encuentro._

_El obsequio no es más que un recordatorio de las maravillosas casualidades._

_Ranma Saotome_

-No, no entiendo el porqué o la relación que tienen las flores con nuestro encuentro- me sonroje, sentí la cara caliente y una bobalicona sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

Salí del elevador a paso lento, como en automático hice el resto de mis acciones. Llegue a la camioneta, abrí la puerta del piloto, me subí dejando sobre el asiento del copiloto la bolsa y la pequeña tarjeta dentro de la misma y arranque el vehículo.

No sé cómo pero llegue al hospital. Shinnosuke estaba sentado en una banca afuera de este riendo animadamente con Ryoga y el entrenador Yoshida a su lado. Se veía tranquilo, pero no pude evitar sentir pesar y culpa cuando vi su tobillo envuelto en vendas azules.

Estacioné la camioneta y baje corriendo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

-Hola amor, tranquila fue un accidente- me respondió Shinnosuke tomando mi mano, acariciando mis dedos.

-Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo, Hitomi no me pasó el recado porque estaba en junta. Vi tus llamadas perdidas y te marque pero nada. No creí… yo no…

-No, no pasa nada. Me llamó Hitomi para avisarme que venías para acá.

-Hola Akane- me llamó Ryoga acercándose a mí para saludar –te ayudaré a llevar a este hombre a casa.

-Yo regresaré al gimnasio, hasta luego Akane- se despidió el entrenador Yoshida. Yo solo asentí cortésmente y lo vi caminar hasta un auto gris estacionado a un par de coches de donde yo me había quedado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a llevar los vendajes? ¿Es fractura?- pregunte mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Ryoga de la banca.

-Desgraciadamente si es una fractura, dijo el doctor que estaré bien para el torneo pero Yoshida piensa que deberé entrenar más duro para estar listo. Tal vez…- se detuvo, sabía perfecto a donde quería llegar.

-¿Te irás de viaje a Ryugenzawa?- no entiendo porque preguntaba algo que ya tenía respuesta.

Hace un par de años Shinnosuke decidió construir una casa en su pueblo natal, le llamaba "la casa de nuestra vejez", ahí tenía un dojo perfectamente equipado para entrenar cuando necesitaba concentrarse para algún torneo importante. El más próximo solo sería una exhibición, pero dadas las nuevas circunstancias de su condición requeriría mucha concentración.

Me miró expectante de mi respuesta, pero que descaro ¿no? yo era quien le había hecho la pregunta.

-Sí, me lo imaginé- respondí. No, yo no quería ir a Ryugenzawa, quería… quería… quería saber porque Ranma Saotome se atrevía a provocar mis instintos con esas flores y un regalo. ¡El regalo! Ahora que era consciente de que estaba en mi bolso me pesaba mil toneladas.

-¿Y bien?- escuché la voz de Shinnosuke, parpadee rápidamente para tratar de concentrarme ¿Qué demonios me había preguntado? Lo miré fijamente.

-Perdón- mentí –es que estaba pensando en lo que podría hacer a distancia de trabajo ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar allá?

-Es lo que te dije amor, que no es necesario me acompañes además…- se acercó a mí separándonos con su cuerpo de Ryoga para tener espacio solo nosotros, luego me susurro –tal vez un poco de distancia nos ayude en la relación ¿no crees?

Lo mire de inmediato sorprendida, ¿qué notaría en mí para tener esta idea?

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Ryugenzawa?- insistí sin mostrar turbación alguna.

-Hasta la competencia.

-Te acompañaré a casa para empacar.

-No es necesario amor, pasaremos a dejarte con Akari para el médico y Ryoga me ayudará a empacar. Después me llevará al aeropuerto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a llegar?

-Kaoru está allá, curiosamente lo envíe hace un par de días a revisar el mantenimiento del lugar. Hace más de medio año que no vamos.

-Está bien- no di mucha batalla, no quería provocar sospechas irreales de algo que aún no pasaba ni pasaría.

-Animo amor, estaremos en contacto con la webcam- me abrazó y yo cerré mis ojos aspirando su olor. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez este distanciamiento nos haría bien.

Subimos a la camioneta, Ryoga conduciría y yo iría atrás con mi prometido. Cuando me senté a su lado le tome la mano y recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él recargó su cabeza sobre la mía.

-¿Te duele?- pregunte en tono complaciente y amoroso.

-No, no siento nada- sentí como sonreía porque sus mejillas sobre mi cabeza se movieron.

-No siente nada porque esta medicado- se apresuró a responder Ryoga.

-Y… ¿tú como has estado Ryoga?- pregunte para anexarlo a nuestra conversación.

-Bien, nervioso y emocionado ¿te contó Akari que ya compramos la cuna?

-Pero ¿cómo se atreven si aún no saben si será niño o niña?

-A Akari le gusto y además no está definida para un sexo en específico.

-Me gustaría organizarle una fiesta de bebé a Akari.

-Le vendrá bien.

-Pero quiero que sea sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?- preguntó Shinnosuke acariciando mis nudillos.

-Sí, creo que será más emocionante ¿no te parece Ryoga?

-Pues Akari no es fanática de las sorpresas pero creo que con esto no tendría objeción. Si necesitas que te ayude avísame.

-Gracias- sonreí.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio y yo solo tenía una cosa en mente, abrir el bendito regalo que parecía gritar desde mi bolso.

-Ryoga- le llamé cuando sentí que mi prometido se quedaba dormido a causa de la medicación.

-¿Dime?- habló en voz baja.

-Los acompañaré hasta el departamento, de ahí pediré un chofer ¿está bien?

Lo vi mirarme a través del retrovisor, asintió y fue todo.

Al llegar Ryoga ayudó a un somnoliento Shinnosuke a bajar de la camioneta, ambos lo llevamos hasta el departamento y después de recostarlo y dejarle una jarra de agua en la mesita de noche le di un beso fugaz y me despedí de ambos.

Había decidido dejarle la camioneta a Ryoga y tomé un taxi que solicite por teléfono para ir directo a casa de Ryoga y Akari. Toda la agenda de mi día había cambiado, pero debía cumplir con mi amistad más querida.

-Señorita Tendo- habló el chofer del taxi cuando llegó por mí. Era un auto tipo sedan de color negro con interiores de piel, por supuesto no era un taxi cualquiera. Hacía más de una década que no subía al transporte público, supongo que era una de las ventajas de ser la hija y prometida de las pocas familias empresariales de Japón.

Asentí al chofer y subí al auto, luego él cerró la puerta y tras subir a su sitio avanzó. Por un instante miré con un sentimiento de vació el edificio que dejaba tras de mí, luego lance un suspiro.

Palpe con recelo mi bolso y saqué el obsequio, debía reconocer que era una hermosa envoltura. Con cuidado deshice el nudo del listón, quité el adhesivo de la parte baja y desarme el embalaje con el más preciso movimiento. Tras el estilizado papel había una caja de color rojo oscuro, de una textura rugosa, como rayas sobresaltadas en diagonal. Alcé la tapa de la caja y no pude evitar reír como tonta.

Me percate de reojo que el chofer me miró con curiosidad a través del espejo retrovisor, pero le ignoré.

Dentro la caja había un hermoso dragoncito rojo mate de metal con algunos apliques dorados en la piel, atado al extremo de una cuerdita negra cuya función era para colocarse en el celular. Tome el dije y no pude evitar sentir felicidad genuina, me había regalado un adorno para mi teléfono porque obviamente si llevaba el celular en la ropa el peso de este pequeño adorno me haría darme cuenta de que llevaba el teléfono encima.

Bajo el dragón había una tarjetilla rectangular, como un pequeño separador de libros.

_**Así no volverás a perderlo…**_

-Es un tonto- susurre.

El éxtasis que produce el coqueteo me inundo por dentro, cerré los ojos encantada de sentir que había dejado una impresión en aquel hombre tan arrebatadoramente apuesto. Y entonces el recordatorio mordaz de su matrimonio enfureció mi yo interno, pasando de la luz a las penumbras en cuestión de segundos.

-No, no puedo aceptarle esto.

Tome mi celular y llamé a Hitomi.

-Hitomi- hablé en cuanto tomo mi llamada.

_-Hola Akane, ¿cómo está Shinnosuke?-_ preguntó en tono educado. Había sido mi asistente por más de 4 años y tenía cierto grado de familiaridad conmigo y mi círculo de amistades, incluso en algunas ocasiones la había invitado en plan no laboral a mi casa o a alguna fiesta, así que no era extraño que llamara a mi prometido por su nombre.

-Bien Hitomi, se quedó en casa.

_-Me alegra mucho saberlo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Akane?-_ preguntó formal

-Necesito que me comuniques con la oficina de Ranma Saotome.

_-¿De Ranma Saotome? ¿El CEO de Tianlong Security?_

-Así es.

_-Trataré de conseguir el contacto, dame 10 minutos y te devuelvo la llamada._

-Gracias Hitomi.

Cerré el aparato y miré nerviosa a través de la ventana, sentí como mi estomago comenzó a revolverse. Diez minutos serían una eternidad. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡En qué lío me acababa de meter!

El auto dobló una esquina y reconocí las casas que pasábamos, nos acercábamos a la casa de Akari. Yo miré nerviosa el celular, el regalo, la caja abierta aún sobre mis piernas, el listón azul… azul como sus preciosos ojos. Me derretía su recuerdo, el recuerdo de su intensa mirada, de su aroma. Volví a sonreír como idiota. Tuve que golpearme mentalmente y en cuanto el chofer se detuvo frente a mi destino guardé todo abruptamente dentro mi bolso, cuando me aseguré de que llevaba mi preciada carga conmigo salí del auto, el chofer ya había abierto la puerta para que pudiera bajar.

-Gracias- sonreí.

Este tipo de servicio lo solicitaba siempre a través de Hitomi, ella realizaba el pago en el instante, la compañía a quien solíamos contratar nos cobraba por viaje en lugar de tarifas.

-Un placer señorita Tendo.

Llamé a la puerta y solo hasta que ingresé el auto desapareció.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Tendo, es algo temprano la señora Hibiki aún no está lista ¿quiere tomar un poco de té mientras la espera?- me preguntó amablemente su ama de llaves, la señora Kimura.

-Sí, muchas gracias señora Kimura, es muy amable.

Me condujo hasta el recibidor y ahí me senté a esperar a mi amiga. Mientras la señora Kimura dejaba una bandeja de madera verde con detalles rosas donde venía mi té y unos bocadillos. No pude evitar brincar del susto por el vibrar y el ruido de mi propio teléfono. Mis nervios se habían destrozado con la tensión de la espera.

-¿Está bien señorita Tendo?- la anciana me miró con gracia.

-Sí, lo siento, estaba distraída- tomé el teléfono mientras veía como la señora Kimura me preparaba el té como siempre lo había hecho cuando les visitaba. Agradecí con los labios mientras respondía -¿bueno?

-_Hola Akane, tengo en la otra línea al señor Saotome dame un segundo_- era Hitomi, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi corazón a tamborilear escandalosamente, mis piernas a temblar ¿qué estaba haciendo? La espera era de terror a cada segundo –_listo_- escuche de nuevo la voz de Hitomi –_señor Saotome le dejo en la línea con la señorita Tendo_.

-_Gracias Hitomi_- le escuché decir a él a través del teléfono y luego el ruido vacío que causan las conferencias terminó, lo que significaba que solo estábamos él y yo en línea.

-Buenas tardes señor Saotome- le salude cordial.

-_Señorita Tendo, una sorpresa su llamada_.

-Más sorpresa ha sido su obsequio y las flores.

-_Si es para agradecerlas no es necesario_- me interrumpió –_con saber que las disfruta me basta_.

-No le llamaba precisamente para agradecerle el gesto señor Saotome.

Un repentino silencio _-¡Ah! ¿No? Entonces me intriga su llamada señorita Tendo._

-Es precisamente mi propia intriga el porqué- le dije tratando de calmar las precipitadas palpitaciones de mi sangre bombeando en mis oídos –le agradezco el gesto, sí, pero me gustaría saber el motivo.

_-¿Es necesario un motivo para enviar flores?_

-Lo usual es un motivo y más si vienen de un hombre casado- solté de forma viperina la palabra maldita, CASADO.

Escuché un intento de risa y luego un suspiro -_Señorita… creo que usted no recibe flores con la suficiente frecuencia como debería recibirlas, por eso no sabe agradecerlas._

-Sigo intrigada señor Saotome, usted sigue sin darle una respuesta a mi turbación.

-_Solo quería mostrarle mi admiración, fue placentero poder conocerla al fin a pesar de las circunstancias._

-¿Las circunstancias?

-_Bueno… que por accidente o no su teléfono cayera dentro de mi saco es una circunstancia_.

Me desarmó ¿insinuaba acaso que lo había dejado caer? ¿O tal vez la insinuación era que él lo había tomado?

-_Espero que el regalo le sea de utilidad-_ continuó hablando cuando no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte –_es un diseño exclusivo_.

-Me di cuenta señor Saotome, estoy familiarizada con los diseños de Nahae Nakazato.

-_Lo sé_.

Volvía a desarmarme.

-_La chaqueta que llevabas puesta ayer era de esa diseñadora. Si te interesa saberlo, yo escogí el diseño._

-Pues es muy hermoso pero no puedo…

-_Puedes_- habló con firmeza dejando la propiedad a un lado –_te ruego lo aceptes, no me gustaría que volvieras a perder tu medio de comunicación._

-Yo…- las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

_-¿Algo más en que pueda servirla señorita Tendo?_

-Yo…

-_Espero verla pronto, que pase linda tarde._

Más silencio, silencio sepulcral y luego el tono de colgado.

Me quedé estupefacta con el teléfono pegado a la oreja escuchando el sonido vacío de una sola nota.

-¿Akane estás bien?- era la voz de Akari que me miraba con preocupación, seguro me veía pálida y sorprendida -¿pasó algo amiga?

-Yo… -parpadee un par de veces antes de cerrar la boca. C_ompostura Akane, compostura_, me dije a mi misma –estoy bien- sonreí.

-Te veías… como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Es que tuve una llamada muy extraña.

-Ven- me dijo –vamos al jardín a tomar el té y unos bocadillos antes del médico. Tengo algo que contarte.

Me levanté de mi lugar y la seguí, la panza característica de una embarazada aún no existía en el cuerpo de Akari, aún estaba en el inicio y por su complexión sospechaba que no le veríamos el rastro a mi sobrino o sobrina hasta casi el final de su gestación.

-Señora Kimura ¿podría llevarnos el té y los bocadillos al jardín?- habló Akari cuando nos topamos a la señora en el camino.

-Enseguida señora Hibiki.

Seguí a Akari como zombie, en mi cabeza repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido. No solo me había dejado muda con sus respuestas, sino que me había dejado más dudas e incertidumbre.

-¿Cómo está Shinnosuke?- me preguntó Akari mientras nos sentábamos.

-Bien, bueno… se fracturó el pie y va a irse a recuperar a Ryugenzawa.

-¡Ah!

-Ni siquiera lo digas- rodé lo ojos.

-¿Y tú quieres ir?

-Por supuesto que no, tengo mil pendientes que organizar aquí con lo del tema del torneo.

-¿Irás?

-No, Shinnosuke dijo que también nos vendría bien un poco de espacio.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- mi amiga alza ambas cejas.

-No necesariamente –trato de inventar una excusa, pero recuerdo entonces que quiere platicarme algo –en fin, tal vez tenga razón Shinnosuke y nos ayude a afianzar nuestra relación un poco de tiempo a solas- sonrío y tomo con ambas manos la taza de té para darle un sorbo largo.

Akari me imita, pero además toma un bocadillo y lo saborea con gusto.

-¿Qué querías contarme?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Mmm…- trata de pasarse el bocado a prisa, parece ansiosa y le brillan los ojos –voy a dar una cena esta noche.

-¡Ah! Pareces animada ¿a qué se debe?

-Es para darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo de Ryoga.

Siento el té en el estómago ¿será posible? La miro expectante de que siga contándome.

-Por supuesto estás invitada ¿crees que Shinnosuke pueda venir?

-¿No te dijo Ryoga que hoy se va a Ryugenzawa?- le pregunto, seguro Ryoga debió haberle contado todo.

-No, solo me llamó para comentarme que se había lastimado pero no supe más. Es una pena- soltó un suspiró lastimero –pero tu si vendrás ¿cierto?

-Ya veré.

-Nada de ya veré, estás tomada en cuenta para la cena amiga.

-¿Quién es el amigo de Ryoga?

-No recuerdo el nombre, hace años que no viene a Japón.

No fue necesario que dijera más, no podría ser otro más que Ranma Saotome, el irritable Ranma Saotome.

-Supongo que vendrá que con su esposa ¿no es así?- fastidiada tomé de nuevo la taza de té y un bocadillo que mordí ferozmente dejando a un lado los modales.

-¡Ay no!- gritó espantada y ese acto llamó mi atención. Mis cinco sentidos se enfocaron en obtener una respuesta a ese grito.

-¿No es casado?- pregunté quitada de la pena.

-Era- sorbió mi amiga su té y me miró de reojo.

_¿Cómo que era?_, pensé.

-¿Divorciado entonces?- sonreí. Mi interior comenzaba a festejar.

-No querida, es viudo.

Eso no lo esperaba, dejé de bailar internamente.

-¿Viudo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- después de todo tal vez no hablábamos del mismo amigo.

-Es joven, tan solo 30 años me parece.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Los detalles los desconozco, hace casi un par de años Ryoga viajó a China ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… para…- los recuerdos caían en mi memoria, había ido mi amigo a un funeral pero no había sabido los detalles porque yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mi, entonces, feliz noviazgo.

-Para un funeral, el funeral de la esposa de su amigo. Por eso él no pudo asistir a nuestra boda, se encontraba de luto.

Me pasé un brazo alrededor de la cintura, comenzaba a sentirme mal y triste. Una lágrima salió sin darme cuenta y rodó por mi mejilla.

-¿Akane? ¿Estás bien?- mi amiga se levantó y se sentó junto a mí acariciando mi brazo.

-Sí, no sé, estoy algo deprimida últimamente con las pastillas que me dio el doctor. No hagas caso- sonreí limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas.

-Iré por una caja de pañuelos.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, mira- le sonreí para calmarla.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Comemos fuera? Déjame invitarte.

-Iré por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Asentí y la vi correr dentro de la casa. Yo saqué de mi bolsa el dije del dragón que me había regalado el viudo Ranma Saotome, lo apreté fuertemente pegándolo cerca de mi corazón.

-Gracias- susurre cerrando los ojos. Luego de abrirlos busque mi teléfono que se había quedado sobre la mesita y con un poco de paciencia pude colocar el adorno.

-¡Qué bonito adorno!- gritó Akari cuando me vio admirándolo colgando del teléfono.

-Sí, es un regalo.

-Muy hermoso, sé nota que es costoso. ¿De Shinnosuke?

-No- me sonroje –de un… conocido del medio.

No mentía, Ranma Saotome si era del medio, era un artista marcial ¿no era verdad?

-Pues es muy hermoso, amiga vámonos o se nos hará tarde para la cita.

-Sí, tienes razón- tomé mi bolso y guardé el celular en mi saco, el peso del adorno me provocó una sonrisa cómplice y seguí a Akari dentro la casa rumbo a la cochera.

* * *

**Vengan los reviews, jajaja espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre ¡agradezco a mi adorada Jhova-Chan por sus porras! :)**


	5. En el pasado, en el hubiera

**¡Dios santo! Esto sigue fluyendo y fluyendo y fluyendo. No puedo detener la musa que escribe. Así que daré un respiro a mis otras historias. Tal vez pueda entregar esta antes de continuar con el resto. **

**¡No me maten seguidores! La inspiración es una musa caprichosa que hay que aprovechar.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"_Dei tuoi rimpianti_

_solo il ricordo_

_di alcuni istanti_

_stretti a dovere_

_intorno alla pancia_"

_(De tus pesares_

_solo el recuerdo_

_De algunos instantes_

_endurecidos correctamente_

_alrededor del estómago) _

**Capítulo 4**

**-En el pasado, en el hubiera-**

El _tic tac_ cadencioso y aburrido del impoluto reloj de pared que estaba sobre la recepción del consultorio del doctor me estaba dando pie a dormir, a quedarme tendida sobre el cómodo y mullido sofá en donde hojeaba quitada de la pena una triste revista de sociales.

Curiosa coincidencia porque en uno de los artículos salíamos Shinnosuke y yo, a causa de alguna aburrida fiesta a la que hubiéramos tenido que asistir hace unos tres o cuatro meses.

-¡Dios! esta espera está matándome- me queje soltando la revista sobre la mesa del centro y cambiando la posición de mis piernas.

Akari desvió la vista de su lectura para verme con ojos condescendientes.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfecta- mentí.

Metí mi mano al saco y acaricie con miedo el pequeño adorno. No pude evitar sonreír y luego sentirme pésima por haber descubierto que era viudo y que yo le había acusado, a modo discreto, de intento de adulterio.

Quizá, se me ocurrió, sus intenciones desde un inicio con las flores y el obsequio fueron meramente inocentes y yo cree una fantasía romántica.

Mordí mi labio inferior con un increíble sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.

La puerta que estaba junto a la recepción se abrió y una enfermera con vestimenta de color azul oscuro salió portando en manos una tabla con papeles.

-Señora Hibiki- anuncio. Tanto Akari como yo nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a la joven de cabello recogido –solo la señora Hibiki, por favor.

Yo miré a Akari y ella me devolvió una sonrisa –estaré bien.

-Ok.

Me giré y regrese a mi asiento. Miré con mala cara la pila de revistas, luego recordé el alboroto que había en mi bolsa y lo mucho que me había costado sacar la cartera para pagar la comida sin que Akari viera la fiesta que había de papeles, listones y una hermosa caja dentro.

Tome el bolso y saque todo para organizarlo, cerré la caja y doble con cuidado el envoltorio negro para guardarlo amarrado a esta con el mismo listón azul. Volví a sorprenderme a mi misma esbozando una sonrisita.

-¿Será…?- una idea se entornaba en mi mente -¿será correcto volver a llamarle?

La vibración y el tono de mi teléfono me golpearon con sorpresa haciéndome brincar en mi asiento. Afortunadamente para mí no había nadie que pudiera percatarse de mí sobre salto y la recepcionista parecía muy concentrada en su máquina como para ponerme atención.

Saqué el aparato de mi bolsillo y al no reconocer el número mi corazón comenzó a agitarse.

-¿Bueno?- contesté con temor.

_-¡Hola amor!_

Suspiré aliviada dejando salir el aire contenido -¡hola!- respondí relajada.

_-Solo quería avisarte que ya estoy en la estación de trenes, listo para partir._

-Avísame cuando llegues a Ryugenzawa ¿está bien?

-_Sí, por cierto me comentó Ryoga que hoy va a dar Akari una cena de bienvenida para su amigo, el que nos topamos ayer ¿recuerdas?_

¡Cómo olvidarlo!, pensé

-Sí, me lo acaba de decir en la comida Akari.

_-¿Piensas ir?-_ sentí un temor mal disfrazado en su tono de voz.

-No, no creo, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano porque pasé todos mis compromisos de hoy a mañana.

_-Está bien, es bueno saberlo_.

-Ten buen viaje ¿sí?

_-Te amo._

-Yo igual.

Cerré el teléfono y miré fascinada el adorno que me acababan de obsequiar. ¿A quién se le ocurre regalar algo tan simple a un precio tan alto? Seguro había costado una fortuna, los diseños exclusivos de Nahae Nakazato eran eso, completamente exclusivos.

Suspiré.

Luego volvió a asomarse la enfermera por la puerta por donde se había llevado a Akari.

-Akane Tendo- mencionó mi nombre muy formal, como si hubiera alguien más en esa sala de espera.

Me puse de pie y la seguí dentro del consultorio. En el interior había un pasillo largo, tapizado de azul con cuadros de flores modernistas en marcos de un blanco viejo, muy Shabby Chic.

-Puede pasar- me ofreció el paso cuando abrió una puerta. El médico había aceptado a revisarme sin tener cita ¿Cómo podría negarse? Era un viejo alumno de mi padre y durante muchos años había sido el médico general del barrio donde crecí. Por supuesto no me refiero al doctor Murakami, quien atiende a mi amiga, sino a su colega el doctor Tofu.

Supe que durante una época intentó cortejar a mi hermana Kasumi, pero no resulto en nada.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- habló el doctor Tofu cuando entró por la misma puerta casi de inmediato en cuanto la enfermera salió –disculpa la espera, estaba en una conferencia.

-No se preocupe.

-Y bien Akane, que te trae por aquí el día de hoy. No tenías cita sino hasta dentro de 6 meses; acabamos de realizar cambios en tu método anticonceptivo hace apenas una semana ¿has tenido problemas?

-Pues sí, digo no- me mira con una ceja alzada cuando toma asiento en el espacio vacío al otro lado del escritorio –es que… creo que estas pastillas están cambiando mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué sientes?- pregunta en tono profesional abriendo mi expediente que está sobre su escritorio y tomando una pluma con la mano libre – ¿solo es en el ánimo? ¿Has tenido problemas para intimar?

Me sonroje, sabía bien que era mi ginecólogo de toda la vida pero siempre que tocábamos el tema de mis relaciones íntimas no podía evitar sentirme como una adolescente que recién ha comenzado una vida sexual.

-No, es solo que siento como si estuviera deprimida- me mira moviendo los ojos sin alzar la cara. Yo me sonrojo y en realidad quisiera que el silloncito en donde estoy sentada me tragara.

-Akane- me dice posando ambas manos sobre el escritorio haciendo un ruido al dejar caer la pluma sobre el mismo –podemos regresarte al medicamento anterior pero te advierto que son casi los mismos componentes y solo hicimos unas modificaciones para no crear resistencia, básicamente es un similar. Sin embargo… tal vez sería bueno visitaras a otra clase de médico. ¿Estás teniendo problemas en el trabajo? ¿Con tu familia? ¿Con tu prometido?

Lo miro sorprendida, ha dado en el clavo. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar por sí solas de mis ojos, desobedientes.

Se pone de pie y se sienta en el sillón libre a mi lado, toma mis manos entre las suyas y yo dejo ir todo mi peso sobre él, recargando mi frente en su hombro y sin parar de llorar.

-No lo sé, no sé qué me pasa- sollozo.

Él no dice nada, siempre es amable y cortes y sé que me tiene estima; por lo que aprecio su silencio. No necesito que diga nada, solo que me deje llorar.

Veinte minutos después salgo calmada de su despacho, al final me ha cambiado la receta del medicamento y me ha recomendado un psicólogo. Asimilo la idea y guardo tanto la receta como la tarjeta del doctor en mi bolsa.

Tras la puerta de recepción ya me espera Akari, con un sobre en mano de color blanco. Seguro dentro hay fotos de mi sobrino o sobrina.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto para que se distraiga en ella misma y deje en paz mis ojos hinchados.

-Sí, perfectos- sonríe y se pone de pie.

Me toma del brazo y salimos del lugar, afuera ya empieza a caer la noche, está el crepúsculo adornando el paisaje.

-Lloraste- afirma cuando abre la puerta del auto para subir.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, abro mi lado del auto y subo. Ella me imita.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-No- susurro.

-¿Vendrás a mi cena esta noche?

Me giro un poco y la veo directo a los ojos. Niego con la cabeza, seria.

-Ok, acompáñame entonces a comprar unas botellas de vino.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo que me lleva hasta el jardín de la casa de Akari llevando una copa de vino blanco en la mano. Voy a paso lento, a ritmo de la música de fondo proporcionada por el suave jazz de "I put a spell on you" con la potente voz de Joss Stone y entonces me entretengo buscando. _¿A quién buscas Akane?,_ me pregunto y al instante me ruborizo.

Sigo caminando, mis vestido corto y de ligeros vuelos baila a cada paso que doy. De pronto siento que algo o alguien me empuja de frente hasta llevarme dentro del estudio que se encuentra cerca. Yo cierro los ojos en automático y aferro mi mano a la copa de vino para no tirarla.

-Te deseo- escucho una voz familiar, el placer me inunda haciéndome abrir los ojos pero ya tengo encima de mi cuello una boca experta que parece castigarme –no sabes cómo te deseo.

Unas manos de dedos largos parecen decididas a despojarme del vestido, yo sigo con la copa de vino en mano. No participo pero tampoco me opongo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, todo está oscuro pero no es necesaria la luz para saber quién es mi atacante.

Se me escapa un gemido cuando sus manos se posan sobre mis caderas tratando de arrancarme las bragas de encaje. Siento la presión de su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo que me saca el aire, pero no me importa, es delicioso.

-Dime- habla llamando mi atención con voz ronca.

-¿Qué?- respondo en un hilo de voz.

-Dímelo Akane.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Alza el rostro y me besa con necesidad, con pasión, con deseo. Al separarnos jalo aire, el aire que se ha llevado con sus labios.

-Dime que me amas.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento. Tan solo fue un sueño ¿o una pesadilla?

Me llevó las manos a la cabeza para quitarme el cabello de la cara, estoy sudando y mi respiración es agitada. Me giro para ver la oscuridad de la ciudad por el enorme ventanal. Me he quedado en el departamento de Shinnosuke sola, de cualquier modo era estar sola aquí o en la casa de mi padre porque Nabiki se ha tenido que ir de viaje a Osaka por trabajo. Pensé que por lo menos aquí estaría segura.

Veo que la noche aún cubre el paisaje y busco el reloj que esta sobre la mesa de noche, son las 3 de la mañana.

Suspiro y salgo de la cama, camino descalza por la recamara y salgo de esta en busca de un vaso de agua fría. ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

Saco del refrigerador una botella y mientras la abro y tomo un largo sorbo recuerdo que después de acompañar a Akari por lo que le faltaba para su cena me ha dejado en la oficina. Quiere decir que en el estudio he dejado mi computadora, algunos documentos y la caja metálica. Aún tengo curiosidad ¿podría ser posible que tengan relación el amigo de mi padre con el famoso Caballo Salvaje?

Camino con la botella de agua hasta el estudio y aún a oscuras llego hasta el escritorio en donde solo enciendo la lámpara que ahí se encuentra. Dejo la botella sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, frente a mi esta la caja.

No dudo mucho, quito la tapa y saco la primera postal que ya he leído. La dejo sobre la mesa boca abajo y tomo la segunda. Sigue siendo de Hong Kong.

_Agradezco que hayas podido acompañarme a mi boda, Nodoka ha estado feliz de tu presencia y la de tu hermosa familia. Parece mentira que ya tengas dos hijas. Sé que esto te lo dije en persona pero aún lamento mucho no haberte avisado de que iría de entrenamiento, me perdí de grandes noticias tuyas por más de un año. Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

Una sonrisita nerviosa aparece en mis labios. Reviso la fecha de la postal y me doy cuenta que efectivamente hay una distancia entre esta y la primera de más de un año.

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto divertida y doy otro sorbo de la botella de agua –sería demasiada coincidencia. O tal vez ¿es demasiado obvio que no lo quiero ver?

Saco la siguiente postal. Esta tiene otro paisaje, no lo reconozco.

_Querido amigo, estoy emocionado de que volveremos a Japón. No puedo quejarme de que he obtenido mucha experiencia aquí en China, pero la verdad comprenderás que me siento amenazado o incluso castrado de vivir a una aldea de distancia de las amazonas. Sé que tú, como hombre, podrás entender el peligro que podría pender sobre mi matrimonio. Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

-¿La aldea de las amazonas? ¿Eso si quiera existe?- tomo un nuevo sorbo de agua, me resulta cómico e inimaginable.

Los ojos me pesan, pero quiero terminar esta tortura ya. Saco otra postal, esta a fuerza la reconocería hasta de verla a distancia, ese paisaje es una mezcla de escenas de Japón.

_Querido amigo, es una lástima no haber conseguido una casa en Nerima. Sin embargo somos afortunados de estar a unas horas de distancia. Osaka es hermosa, me encantaría pudieran visitarnos pronto aunque por las condiciones de nuestras esposas lo veo complicado, creo que tendremos que esperar un largo tiempo antes de volver a vernos amigo mío ¿así de nervioso te sentías cuando esperabas a tu primera hija? Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

Coloco la postal con el resto de las leídas y saco la siguiente.

_Querido amigo, el entrenamiento es duro. Desconozco porque la insistencia del maestro Happosai en que salga de entrenamiento. Quisiera estar en casa, quisiera estar con mi familia y no aquí perdido a mitad de la nada. Hace tanto que no entrenaba en mi nación. Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

Esta última postal no me ha aportado nada de información, tomo la caja con ambas manos y decido hacer una inspección rápida. Algunas regresan fechas atrasadas contando historias de artes marciales, de unas posas encantadas en China, de… de… ¡Imposible! ¡Un hijo! Genma Saotome tuvo un hijo y es él, el apuesto hombre con quien he soñado hace poco.

Tomo la postal que incluye su nombre en la historia con mano temblorosa y siento una opresión en el pecho.

_Querido amigo, estoy feliz. Jamás imagine que ser padre pudiera brindarme esta clase de felicidad. ¡Tengo un hijo Soun! será un gran artista marcial. Por eso Nodoka decidió llamarle así, Ranma, porque en ambos existe la esperanza de que sea un hombre que lleve las riendas de su propio destino. Tenemos una vieja propuesta en mano mí querido amigo, un día mi pequeño…_

La quijada se me cae de la impresión, vuelvo a releer porque no me creo lo que mis ojos han visto.

_...un día mí pequeño Ranma podrá unir nuestras familias desposando a una de tus hermosas hijas._

-¿Qué? ¿Tuvieron la idea de comprometer a una de nosotras con él?- casi grito de la impresión pero contengo el volumen en mi garganta.

Rebusco nuevamente por más detalles, quiero saber que sucedió. Pero no hay más información sobre esta promesa. Se menciona mi nombre en un par de postales, al parecer soy solo unos meses más pequeña que él. Mis mejillas se encienden, es lógico que si habían pensando comprometerlo con alguna de nosotras la única candidata era yo. Sin embargo ¿qué sucedió para que no ocurriera?

La última postal habla sobre su huída a China, al parecer el famoso maestro Happosai le ha comprometido con un problema que no entiendo, habla sobre las posas encantadas nuevamente. Y lo último me causa tristeza.

… _es lamentable lo que sucede, el Maestro Happosai me ha solicitado expresamente ayudarle con la problemática que causan las posas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Debo partir, dejar a mi esposa y a mi pequeño. Podría llevarlos pero no quiero exponerlos, sé que en unos cuantos meses la situación no será de peligro y podremos reunirnos en China. Amigo, seguiremos en contacto, lo prometo. Genma Saotome._

De las 20 postales es todo. No se sabe más. Y lo que más me llena la cabeza es que no me ha resuelto nada. ¿Qué paso con nuestro compromiso? ¿Qué pasó con Genma Saotome? ¿Qué tuvo que ocurrir para que…?

-¡Akane!- me reprendo a mi misma –no puedes pensar en un compromiso que no sucedió, tú estás comprometida con Shinnosuke Ryugen, desde siempre. Este… "compromiso" jamás se concreto.

Tomo las postales, guardo todo en la caja metálica y la cierro. Luego la tomo con cuidado y la coloco en el estante más alto del librero. Decido no darle más vueltas al asunto. No le preguntaré tampoco nada a mi padre. Debo prometerme, y eso hago en silencio y con el corazón compungido, no pensar más en Ranma Saotome.

Tiro el envase vacío de agua en el bote de basura y tras apagar la lámpara salgo de la habitación. Quiero dormir.

-No iré mañana al trabajo- susurro y apago el despertador mientras me acomodo dentro de las sabanas.

_¡Qué absurdo!,_ pienso_, jamás podría imaginarme con alguien que no sea Shinnosuke_. Me miento, ya me lo he imaginado, tan solo una hora y media atrás soñaba deliciosamente con caricias y besos de un hombre que pudo haber sido mi esposo.

Cierro los ojos. Suficiente, debo dormir ya.

* * *

La luz del sol me pega en los ojos, me remuevo entre las sabanas y giro mi cuerpo. Calculo, por la intensidad de los rayos solares, que son las 10 u 11 de la mañana. Abro los ojos y tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche, son las 10:15. Tengo un par de llamadas perdidas pero como he quitado el sonido del teléfono jamás me di cuenta.

Lo abro y marco a Nabiki.

-Buenos días- le digo con pesadez.

_-Akane ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar?_

-Tuve una noche difícil, me enfermé del estómago- miento. Últimamente me ha dado por mentirle a todos -¿qué tal Osaka?

_-Espero te sientas mejor, de no ser así deberías ir al médico._

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?- vuelvo a insistir.

-_Bien-_ me responde tras un suspiro –_estamos pensando en comprar el terreno que esta junto al gimnasio y ampliar el área de estacionamiento tal vez. Es de lo que más se quejan los clientes._

-Ya.

_-Akane cuídate, debo irme. Solo quería saber que había sucedido para que no fueras a trabajar, tú no eres así._

-Lo siento.

_-Cuídate linda._

-Tú también, te veo el domingo.

_-Hasta el domingo_.

Cuelga y yo me vuelvo a envolver en las sabanas. Cierro los ojos, me siento vacía. Triste. Perdida.

* * *

Ahora es el timbre de la puerta lo que me despierta. Miro el reloj y veo que son las 2 de la tarde, es oficial, estoy deprimida.

Me levanto de la cama y corro al vestidor por una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo que me pongo rápidamente. Tomo todo el cabello para armar una cola de caballo y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- pregunto antes de abrir.

-Señorita Tendo tengo un paquete para usted.

Abro la puerta y es uno de los porteros del edificio, creo que se llama Ichiro. Carga con ambos brazos extendidos una caja negra con un listón azul de tela. Ya imagino de quien es.

-Le trajeron esto hace unos minutos, le marcamos para que subiera el mensajero pero no respondió.

-Sí, gracias… ¿Ichiro?- me acerco para tomar el paquete pero no permite que lo cargue.

-Es muy pesado señorita, ¿dónde lo pongo?- da un paso con la intensión de pasar. Yo capto el mensaje y me hago a un lado.

-En la mesita del centro- le explico dándole el paso.

Cruza la puerta y deja el paquete en el lugar donde le he indicado.

-Con permiso señorita Tendo- me dice y sale del departamento.

Cierro la puerta y me giro a ver el enorme obsequio que está en la mesa de centro.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo supo a donde enviar esto? No me cabe duda alguna que es un obsequio del famoso Ranma Saotome.

Me acerco con cuidado, como si contuviera una bomba. Tiro del listón azul y levanto la tapa de cartón grueso. Dentro la caja esta forrada de un tapizado en espirales de tonos rojo, huele a papel. Levanto con cuidado en papel rojo china y bajo este veo un kit completo de lo que parece ser un equipo de supervivencia a enfermedades en general.

Por supuesto hay una nota, en un sobre negro.

-Le gusta demasiado el color negro, rojo y azul ¿no?- me digo en voz alta tomando el sobre con una mano. Lo abro y saco la tarjeta que hay dentro.

_**Señorita Tendo,**_

_**Escuche un rumor de que se encontraba enferma, me apena saber que no es solo un rumor. Por lo que me tomé la libertad de enviarle un regalo que espero le ayude a sentirse anémicamente mejor.**_

_**Ranma Saotome**_

_**P.D. Es una lástima no haberla visto en la cena de ayer. **_

-¿Acaso me tiene vigilada?- pregunto horrorizada mientras saco de la caja unas revistas, junto con lo que parece ser una manta de tela suave en color… sí… rojo. Además hay unos cuantos analgésicos, unas botellas de suero. ¡Pero qué vergüenza! Y además hay un… ¿un Ipad?

Lo prendo y lo único que tiene cargado son películas, al menos unas 50. Los títulos son variados, hay de terror, de suspenso, románticas, comedia musical, drama y comedia. Unas cuantas de arte y por supuesto un par de nacionales.

En la parte de atrás siento un papel, la giro y es una pequeña nota.

_**Necesitas distracciones... yo te las puedo proporcionar. **_

_**Disfruta las películas.**_

La sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo, puedo sentirla recorrer mis venas y llenarme de calor las mejillas. Me siento ante una propuesta indecorosa. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada y una tonta sonrisa se instala en mis labios.

Abrazo contra mi pecho el Ipad. Es demasiado, no lo puedo aceptar en definitiva pero esta clase de atenciones me hace sentir plena y deseada. Y sentirme deseada por ese Adonis es maravilloso, ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido anoche a la cena.

Regreso corriendo a la recamara, tomo el teléfono y le marco a Hitomi.

_-¡Akane! ¿Cómo sigues? Te marque temprano pero no obtuve respuesta, me llamó Nabiki hace unas horas para avisarme que estabas enferma. ¿Necesitas algo?_

-Hola Hitomi, discúlpame por no avisarte pero me quedé dormida. Estoy bien, fue algo que comí anoche y que me sentó mal pero nada grave.

_-Me da gusto._

-Hitomi- la interrumpo -¿Me buscó alguien de Tailong Security?

_-Sí, la asistente del señor Saotome_.

-¿Sabes para qué? ¿Dejó algún recado?

_-Quería hablar contigo el señor Saotome pero le comenté que habías faltado por enfermedad. Fue todo_.

-¿No preguntó por más?

_-No… ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?_

-No, nada, es que me envío un obsequio.

_-¡Akane!_

-No digas nada Hitomi, solo quería saber si le habías dado mi dirección.

_-Jamás, sabes que esa clase de información es privada._

-Seguramente fue Ryoga quien se la dio.

_-Hablando del señor Hibiki, también te estuvo tratando de localizar_.

-Está bien, ya le llamaré yo. Gracias.

_-Que te mejores y cualquier cosa que necesites avísame._

-Gracias.

Colgué y solté un suspiro. Ese Ryoga era un chismoso.

Volví a marcar y esta vez esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria.

_-Hola Akane, me dijo Hitomi que estabas enferma. ¿Estás bien?_

-Hola Ryoga… sí, nada grave.

_-Me da gusto._

-Ryoga… quería preguntarte algo.

_-Sí, yo fui._

-¿Perdón?

_-Yo le dije a Ranma como localizarte, tenía muchas ganas anoche de presentártelo formalmente porque quiere proponerte un negocio. Le dije que sería más simple si lo veía contigo que con la señorita todo números de Nabiki ¿estarás de acuerdo que mi perspectiva es acertada? Nabiki jamás le dejaría hablar sin gráficas de por medio._

¡Auch! Todo este interés, toda esta atención por un tema de negocios.

-¡Ah! Ahora… - la voz se me entrecortaba –ahora entiendo.

_-Me pidió que te diera su número telefónico directo, pero solo si tú me llamabas ¿Qué hizo? Presiento que algo te hizo._

-No, nada… bueno me envío un regalo al departamento de Shinnosuke.

-_Discúlpame Akane, mi amigo no tiene límites._

-¿Por qué jamás me habías contado que eras amigo del famoso Caballo Salvaje?

_-Porque no se me había ocurrido jamás, para mí es una persona normal y no el extraordinario héroe que toda China cree es. Supongo que es como en tu caso con Shinnosuke._

-Mmm… tienes razón.

_-Bueno ¿tienes donde anotar?_

Suspiré –dame un segundo voy a buscar una libreta donde anotarlo.

Mi ego se dejó caer en el suelo, como un trapo viejo y olvidado. Yo me sentí fatal. Fatal por tener fantasías estúpidas con un hombre divino que en realidad solo buscaba una oportunidad que tuviera repercusiones financieras favorables para él y su compañía. ¿Por qué nunca me cruzó aquella posibilidad por la mente? ¿Tan obsesionada me había vuelto por un extraño en solo dos días?

-Listo- anuncie cuando tuve la indumentaria necesaria para tomar notas.

_Estúpida Akane,_ me dije mientras anotaba la numerología que me dictaba Ryoga.

* * *

**¡Sí! ¡Aquí se queda! ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría de quien es la esposa de Ranma? Les apuesto que no están ni así [_] de cerca de averiguarlo.**


	6. Proposición

**Chicos! Mil disculpas, de verdad no los he abandonado pero es que he tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes laborales que me han quitado tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo no lo he dejado, solo lo he tenido que hacer más lento.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

"_Come una cinghia _

_per non dimenticare _

_il tempo che fugge _

_verso i tuoi giorni _

_che sono niente_"

_(Como una correa_

_para no olvidar_

_el tiempo fugaz_

_hacia tus días_

_que no son nada) _

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**-Proposición-**

En ocasiones como esta me lamento no fumar, porque al menos así podría salir a la terraza a perder el tiempo. Recuerdo que cuando era adolescente me dio por intentarlo, pero el cigarro y mi garganta jamás comprendieron cómo funcionaba el trato.

Cruce nuevamente mis piernas que colgaban con dificultad del banquillo alto que ocupaba sentada frente a la barra del bar esperando a mi hermana quien como siempre estaba en retardo.

De fondo se escuchaban suaves melodías a cargo de Michael Buble, justo ahora cuando me estaban sirviendo mi segundo martini seco sonaba "The way you look tonight"

-Gracias- sonreí al cantinero cuando me entregó el trago.

Sentí una mirada de reojo, cuando voltee un hombre de cabello rubio me sonreía conquistadoramente alzando su copa. Leí en sus labios un sensual "salud" que yo ignoré y a discreción le di la espalda. Tomé mi copa y le di un sorbo.

-Discúlpame por favor- escuche la voz de Nabiki agitada.

-Tarde ¿por qué me molestaría? Siempre haces lo mismo- encogí los hombros y di un nuevo sorbo.

-Déjame que te invite otro trago- sonrió y se sentó a mi lado haciendo una seña al cantinero para que se acercara –quiero dos de lo mismo- señaló mi bebida.

-Enseguida señorita.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en Osaka?- pregunte.

-Maravilloso, hemos cerrado el trato con la constructora para ampliar el terreno del gimnasio- explicó acomodando sobre la barra su bolso color oliva –además tendremos piscina. ¿No es divino?

-¡Ah! espero ver que tan divina le parece la idea a papá.

-Es anticuado, lo sé, pero debe comprender que esto es un negocio.

-Sabes que ama apegarse a las tradiciones.

-Sí, pero tenemos que ser vanguardistas, escuchar a los clientes.

-¿Y los clientes quieren piscina?- pregunte inquisidora alzando ambas cejas.

-Sí, si lo quieren y no quiero discutir del asunto- respondió llevándose a la boca un par de frituras del plato de botanas que estaba cerca de ella -¿has hablado con papá?

Negué moviendo la cabeza y volví a dar otro sorbo.

-¿Con Kasumi?

-No, tampoco.

-¿Con mi cuñado? ¿Cómo sigue?

-No Nabiki, no he hablado con nadie.

Suspiró y recargó su codo sobre la barra dejando caer sobre su mano extendida de lado su cabeza en forma cansina.

-Sabes- volvió a abrir la boca. Yo la ignoré y me puse a jugar con la orilla de la copa con la yema de los dedos –no me creo eso de que estuviste enferma.

-¿Y a ti qué? ¿No puedo tomarme un día libre?

-¡Ah! Entonces no estuvimos enfermas ¿hermanita?- sonrió satisfecha por haberme hecho confesar. El cantinero interrumpió mi intento de justificación cuando se acercó dejando ambas bebidas –gracias.

Yo tomé la mía y le entregué la anterior sacando antes de la copa la aceituna.

-¿Y bien?- volvíamos al tema de mi falta.

-Me sentí un poco mal en la noche, decidí que sería mejor quedarme en casa a descansar he tenido una semana difícil. Reuniones, contratos, publicidad y luego el tobillo de Shinnosuke.

-Entiendo.

-No me molestes más con el tema por favor.

-Bien, bien- miró su reloj de pulsera y luego se giró hacia la puerta -¡Qué maravilla! Amo a los hombres puntuales.

Yo la miré de reojo sin comprender nada.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- pregunté llevándome a la boca la aceituna del trago anterior. Me giré un poco para ver a quien veía con tanto brillo en los ojos.

¿Era posible? ¿Era acaso una broma?

Ahí estaba él, acompañado de otro hombre de cabello largo y gafas redondas, miraba a nuestra dirección. Se veía encantador, con el rostro inmaculado sin expresión alguna. No se veía serio pero en definitiva tampoco feliz, amenazador sería el adjetivo más adecuado. O al menos así me parecía a mí.

Como una adolescente que acaba de intercambiar miradas con el chico que le gusta en el patio de la escuela me di la vuelta y tomé el trago de un solo sorbo por completo.

-¿A quién saludas Nabiki?- pregunté con un poco de carraspera por el ardor de la bebida en mi garganta.

-Un posible negocio querida, me contactó uno de los directivos de Tailong Security.

Mi cuerpo sintió una oleada de calor, las piernas se volvieron de gelatina y mi oído se tensó tanto que solo escuchaba un silbido irritante. Tensión pura.

De pronto sentí un calor agradable a mi espalda y vi como Nabiki se levantaba de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas noches señor Tsu.

-Señorita Tendo, es un placer conocerla por fin. Déjeme presentarle a uno de mis socios, el señor Saotome.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es de casualidad usted el famoso Saotome Ranma? ¿El caballo salvaje?

Rodee los ojos por las tontas y obvias preguntas de mi hermana. Yo aún seguía de espaldas a toda la escena.

-Así es señorita Tendo, un placer conocerle.

-Les presentó a mi hermana, Akane Tendo.

Al escuchar mi nombre no me quedó más remedio que girarme y fingir una cara de estabilidad emocional con la que ciertamente no contaba en ese instante.

-Ya nos conocíamos ¿no es verdad señor Saotome?- le di la mano y otra agradable corriente de calidez me sobresalto.

-Es cierto, pero dudo que conozca al señor Tsu- me indicó al hombre que estaba a su derecha frente a mi hermana.

De cabello largo y negro, vestido con una camisa blanca casual y un pantalón azul.

-Un placer señorita Tendo, pero dígame por favor Mu.

-Me llama la atención que hayan venido de China después de tantos años de que una sucursal de su empresa se construyera en Japón.

Si, admito que mi pregunta y la forma de hacerlo fueron descorteces pero es que no comprendía que hacían aquí. Saotome había mencionado que era por el torneo pero al parecer era también un tema de negocios. ¿Negocios con nosotros? Ciertamente no requeríamos seguridad o no del tipo que proporcionaban ellos.

-Akane- escuché un susurro con mi nombre de parte de mi hermana y un par de carcajadas melodiosas de ambos hombres que estaban frente a nosotras.

-Es una estrategia de negocios señorita Tendo, eso es lo que intentamos hacer al menos esta noche- respondió tranquilamente el hombre más guapo que ha pisado ese bar en las últimas décadas seguramente.

Me hice la fuerte evitando que un suspiro involuntario fuera a escaparse de mi boca. Sonreí forzadamente y asentí –comprendo.

-Será mejor ir hacia el restaurante- anuncio mi hermana caminando junto con Mu Tsu en dirección al área designada para los comensales de aquel establecimiento.

-¿Cómo sigues?- me susurró al oído deteniendo mi andar ligeramente con su mano apoyada suavemente sobre mi codo. Yo me estremecí, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, fue una reacción natural de mi cuerpo a su tacto.

Alce la vista para enfrentarme a sus enigmáticos ojos azules, que hermoso es.

-Ya mejor, gracias- respondí en un hilo de voz.

-Me da gusto saberlo.

Iba a reclamarle el extraño y acosador regalo que me había hecho el viernes anterior pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca otro susurro más cerca me hipnotizo.

-Qué bonita te ves esta noche.

Sentí las mejillas en fuego, su mano recorría con delicadeza mi antebrazo y a cada rose los sentidos me exigían más, más de él, más de esto.

-No- susurré, me miró intrigado y aclaré mi garganta alzando un par de notas mi voz –no me siento cómoda con los regalos que me has enviado.

-Señorita Tendo- me llamó dando un paso atrás –no era mi intensión hacerla sentir incomoda, lo hice porque me pareció una atención.

-Es demasiado- me escandalice –nadie le regala a alguien un Ipad cargada con tantas películas.

Rió y entrecerró los ojos alzando un poco la cabeza, como si buscara una respuesta a mis palabras en el techo –no es nada, sé que eres capaz de comprarte un Ipad y sé que debes saber que al igual que para ti ese tipo de obsequios prácticamente son gratis ¿tienes idea de cuantas tengo en mi oficina?

-Ahora si me siento especial- me tape la boca con ambas manos abriendo los ojos como platos.

¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Me importa ser especial para él?

Volvió a reír.

-Eso dolió Akane ¿me reclamas un regalo que te parece demasiado? Pero cuando calmo tus ansias ¿te hago sentir como si no fueses nadie?

-Yo…- lo miré ligeramente a los ojos ¿Qué responderle?

-No te preocupes, no volveré a darte esa clase de regalos.

Mi corazón se partió. Su voz sonaba vacía, adolorida.

-Será mejor avanzar hasta la mesa o pensaran que nos hemos olvidado de esta reunión.

Asentí callada y me dejé guiar hasta donde se encontraban mi hermana y el socio de Saotome. Después Saotome abrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme, cuando me ayudó a acercarme a la mesa sentí sus largos dedos acariciar con discreción uno de mis hombros desnudos yo alce la vista buscando su rostro y vi una sonrisa conciliadora. ¿Podría decirse que decidida?

Yo sonreí de vuelta y luego un mesero se acercó a nosotros para entregarnos las cartas. Saotome quedó sentado a mi derecha, frente a mi estaba mi hermana y del lado izquierdo el señor Tsu.

Me cruzó por la cabeza durante toda la noche en varias ocasiones hacerme la interesante y rozar mi pierna o mis manos por "accidente" con su rodilla o su pantorrilla pero no me anime jamás. Yo no soy así, no soy una cazadora.

Mi hermana hablaba de negocios, por supuesto su tema predilecto, con ambos hombres. Yo asentía y sonreía de vez en vez. La música de fondo fue variada durante todo el tiempo.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado al postre. ¿A qué hora había cenado?

-Entonces para toda la mesa traiga la variedad de _Crème brûlée_- escuché a mi hermana indicarle al mesero.

Tenía la mirada entretenida en los brillos que reflejaba la copa de Ranma al chocar con la luz sobre el mantel turquesa.

-¿Le parece bien señorita Tendo?- escuché a alguien preguntar y supuse que era para mi hermana pero al escuchar un silencio repentino entre los comensales y sentir una suave caricia sobre mi mano para llamar mi atención caí en que se referían a mí. Alce la vista y mire a todos con algo de confusión.

-¿Es a mí?- pregunté jugando con la servilleta nerviosamente por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Akane!- habló mi hermana mirándome con los ojos abiertos -¿dónde estás?

-Lo siento, me distraje.

-Bueno no importa ¿te parece bien ir al Club Mayer después de la cena?

-Estoy un poco cansada.

-Anda- ahora él me miraba con ojos de piedad, como alguien que ruega por algo importante –te caerá bien salir un rato.

-¡Vamos Akane! ¿Hace cuanto que no sales a divertirte?- preguntó mi hermana.

¿Hace cuanto? Vaya la cuenta la tengo exacta, han pasado 18 meses, 3 semanas, 6 días desde la última vez que me divertí realmente.

-Está bien- resolví sonriente y luego sentí sus largos dedos aferrar fuertemente mi mano por debajo de la mesa también.

-No te arrepentirás.

Lo miré tranquila, pero podía sentir el palpitar de mis venas por debajo de la piel. Sus palabras me sonaban amenazantes y a la vez prometedoras. Una punzada de incertidumbre se instaló en la boca de mi estómago pero por extraño que pudiese sonar me parecía agradable aquella sensación, era como cuando niña esperaba ansiosa la mañana de Navidad para ver los obsequios. La noche prometía y en ese momento no me daba cuenta de cuánto.

* * *

¿Han escuchado la frase "quien con fuego juega se quema"?

Esto retumbaba en mi cerebro cada que podía pensar en los descansos que nos daba el DJ que tocaba aquella noche en el Club Mayer.

Hemos llegado después de la cena a este club que adora mi hermana por ser "selecto y exclusivo". A mí me parece algo estirado pero debo admitir que la música y las bebidas son de lo mejor.

Nabiki ha invitado a algunas amistades de ambas, la mayoría del grupo que formamos de 10 personas en total está en la pista bailando al ritmo de una mezcla entre "Destination Calabria" y "Get Lucky"

Yo me he quedado sentada, esperando las bebidas.

-Aquí tiene señorita Tendo- miro frente a mí con ojos bizcos la copa de Ginebra que me ha traído el galante "caballo salvaje"

Bajo esta iluminación artificial es difícil descifrar sus gestos, no atino a descubrir si está sonriente o tranquilo. Tampoco me puedo dar cuenta por el timbre en su voz ya que hemos tenido que hablar a gritos para entendernos.

-Gracias- le grito casi al oído y lo veo cerrar los ojos con molestia. Creo que le he roto el tímpano –lo siento, no quise gritarte en el oído.

-Detesto estos lugares- explica sentándose a mi lado, más cerca de lo que mi piel podría soportar.

-¿Entonces porque accediste a venir aquí?

Se acerca más, como si fuese posible cerrar algún otro espacio entre ambos.

-Porque quería darte un motivo para estar solos tú y yo.

No entiendo nada y tomo un largo trago del líquido que lleva mi copa. Me mira con algo de sorpresa e incredulidad, supongo que no creía que fuese capaz de tomar así de prisa.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta al oído y yo tiemblo con su aliento cálido golpeando mi piel.

-No quiero estar aquí.

-¿Te puedo llevar a otro sitio?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Miro nerviosa mis dedos acariciar la copa que llevo aún entre las manos, alzo la vista y lo único que hace es observarme atento a cambiar mi respuesta. ¿En qué pienso? Por supuesto que quiero que me lleve a otro sitio, todo mi yo interno grita un sí rotundo.

Vuelvo a bajar la vista y suspiró alzando la copa para acercarla a mis labios –Sí – digo y comienzo a tomar de nueva cuenta.

Parpadea un par de veces y luego sonríe complacido al verme terminar mi copa. Me levanto de mi lugar con la bolsa de mano buscando entre la gente a Nabiki. Pero está tan concentrada en su tarea por bailar que no me pone mucha atención.

Ranma sigue a mi lado, sentado en su lugar. Bebiendo sin ponerme atención.

-Demonios- grito y luego me giro un poco para verlo terminar su copa. Me mira tranquilo.

Yo sacudo mi cabeza y estiro mi mano para tomar la de él en un intento por hacerle levantarse de su lugar.

-Vámonos- le digo pero no me muevo –pero tengo una condición.

-Te escucho.

-Esta noche no puedes tocarme si no lo consiento.

Sonríe como si se tratara de una buena noticia lo que le he dicho y yo me siento mal por la condición que me he impuesto más a mi misma que a él.

-Eso era un hecho, no una condición.

-¿Cómo?

-No podría tocarte aún si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Y si te lo pidiera?- la curiosidad por entender sus palabras me pica.

-Tampoco podría.

-¿Entonces a dónde quieres llevarme?

-Había pensado que podríamos ir a un Lounge que conozco, es muy privado el ambiente ahí. Tal vez podríamos conocernos mejor, creo que tienes impresiones equivocadas de mí.

-Está bien- resuelvo y caminamos a través de la gente para salir. Me doy cuenta que casi no se me ha dificultado esta tarea y cuando me giró caigo de que el motivo es él. Sin tocarme me ha hecho espacio entre la multitud para pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Club nos detenemos para esperar el auto que ha llevado él, lo ha ido a buscar un chico del Valet. Estamos en completo silencio, con el ruido ensordecedor contenido del lugar que estamos por dejar a nuestras espaldas. Aún seguimos tomados de las manos pero yo no hago nada al respecto porque me fascina esta sensación.

-Temo que ahora puedas tener una impresión equivocada de mí, no he hecho más que agredirte- le expongo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-No, eres tal como imagine que serías.

Me suelto indignada y me giro para verlo de frente.

-¿A qué te refieres con ese comentario?

Baja un poco la vista y me mira serio. Siento miedo.

-No tenía idea de que nuestras vidas estuvieran tan cruzadas.

Abro los labios para decir algo pero me detengo. Él ha alzado la mirada, se ha desviado de mí para poner atención en la gente a nuestro alrededor, en los autos que pasan y en el auto que está por llegar.

-Vamos- me dice tomándome del brazo con cuidado y girándome para quedar de frente a la puerta del copiloto –será mejor que le envíes un mensaje a tu hermana para avisarle que te he llevado a casa.

-Creí que íbamos a ir a un Lounge- me escucho exasperada, ahora menos que nunca me quiero apartar de él sin saber que trae entre manos.

Sonríe de medio lado mientras me abre la puerta del auto y me ayuda a subir.

-Eso le vas a decir a ella, en realidad pasaras la noche en mi departamento.

Cierra la puerta dejándome muda. Lo veo darle una generosa propina al chico del Valet y subir al auto del lado del piloto. Se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad y mira de reojo si yo llevo puesto el mío.

-¿Cambio de planes?- pregunto mientras arranca el vehículo.

-No, iremos al Lounge para platicar con calma. Después iremos a mi departamento, pero lo que ocurra dependerá de la decisión que tomes tras nuestra plática.

Sigo sin entender, creo que no quiero entender. ¿Se referirá a lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre nosotros? ¿El compromiso que no se llevó a cabo entre nuestros padres?

Vuelvo a estar tentada en hablar pero me lo pienso mejor. Saco del bolso de mano mi celular y le envío un mensaje a mi hermana, por supuesto no espero me responda de inmediato. ¿Se habrá dado acaso ya cuenta de mi ausencia?

-¿Qué sabes de mí Akane?- pregunta sin dejar de mirar al frente, su tono de voz es inquisitivo.

Lo miró desconcertada.

-Supongo que habrás investigado ya algo sobre mí- continua al no tener respuesta de mi parte.

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué has encontrado?

-No mucho, solo que eres el líder más joven que han tenido los famosos dragones rojos. Qué entraste a la organización gracias a la familia de tu esposa y que después formaron una agencia de seguridad.

-Es decir que lo único que sabes es lo que has buscado en internet- afirma.

Me muerdo el labio y comienzo a jugar con el adorno del celular.

-No.

-¿Ryoga te ha contado algo?

-No, no le he preguntado nada. No quería que pensara mal.

-No querías que pensara que estabas interesada en mí ¿cierto?

-Soy una mujer comprometida.

-Y yo soy un viudo.

-Eso lo sé.

-El que estés comprometida no significa nada.

-Por supuesto que sí, por algo se le llama compromiso.

-Bueno, pero no tendrías entonces porque ponerte tan a la defensiva si no estás interesada en mí- aprovecha un alto para mirarme de arriba abajo.

Me siento indignada, como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

-Yo no he dicho que esté interesada en ti- bufo cruzándome de brazos.

-Pues una lástima porque tú a mi si me interesas, muchísimo- sonríe y luego se vuelve para mirar de nuevo al frente. De pronto su sonrisa se borra y frunce un poco el ceño –más de lo que me gustaría, si he de serte franco.

-Pues no te entiendo entonces.

-Ya hablaremos con calma –dice y da por concluida nuestra charla cuando enciende el estéreo del auto.

Lo miro fijamente, como si quisiera adentrarme en sus pensamientos. No le entiendo, al inicio de la noche me ha dicho que no me tome tan enserio sus regalos y atenciones pero ahora me ha confesado que le intereso muchísimo pero que al parecer no es lo que le gustaría.

-¿Por qué has venido a Japón?- le pregunto.

-Por tu prometido, ya te lo había dicho.

-Y a mi hermana le has dicho que por negocios, así que ¿qué versión te compro?

Ríe por lo bajo y suspira.

-¿No prefieres esperar a que lleguemos al lugar?

-Está bien- suspiro derrotada y me acomodo en el asiento. Si no podemos hablar de lo que interesa, al menos podemos hablar de cosas tontas y mundanas.

-Y…- empiezo a hablar y me percato que se ha puesto algo tenso, lo que me saca una sonrisa traviesa -¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

Frunce el ceño, parece contrariado. Luego exhala aire y vuelve a inhalar.

-¿Quieres saber cómo estuvo mi día?

Asiento. Creo que es muy divertido verlo así, como sacado de la jugada.

-Pues… bien, supongo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Quieres una idea general o el detalle de mis actividades?

No puedo evitar reírme –una idea general está bien, supongo.

-Bueno pues… -se acomoda en su asiento un poco y se queda pensativo unos segundos –salí a correr temprano, después tuve una conferencia con unos socios que están en Hong Kong. Por la tarde comí con mi madre y después recogí a Mu en el hotel para reunirnos con tu hermana.

Mil preguntas rebotan dentro de mi cabeza, ¿tienes una relación cercana con tus padres? ¿Tu madre es Nodoka Saotome? ¿Sabías que tu padre y mi padre pensaron comprometernos? ¿Qué piensas de esa idea? ¿Todos los dragones rojos son dueños de la empresa? ¿A que ha venido Mu Tsu a Japón? Y otras tantas… y la que sale de mi boca es la más tonta de todas.

-¿Te gusta correr?

-Soy un artista marcial, me ejercito constantemente.

-A mí también me gusta correr.

Me mira de reojo, sin expresión alguna y luego veo asomarse una bella sonrisa. Mi corazón danza, el ambiente ahora se siente ligero y en paz.

Creo… y es que mi mente se atreve a lanzar una propuesta al centro de todo mi ser, creo que lo amo.

* * *

**Ojala que la espera haya valido la pena ;)**


	7. Azules, rojos y violetas

**Debo advertir que en este capítulo tenemos algo de lenguaje no apto para mentes susceptibles, por favor considérenlo antes de leer.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

"_Ora che anch'io_

_non ho direzione_

_e vago nel buio_

_non ho destinazione_"

_(Ahora tampoco yo_

_No tengo dirección_

_Y deambulo en la obscuridad_

_No tengo destinación) _

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**-Azules, rojos y violetas…-**

-Buenas noches señor Saotome- nos recibe un hombre exageradamente _chic_, con un porte totalmente _fashionista _vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa de una mezcla de rojos, azules y plateados; de figuras rectangulares por un lado y circulares del otro. Me distrae totalmente su vestimenta y no me percato de que Saotome me está empujando ligeramente con su mano apoyada en mi espalda para que me mueva.

-Akane- me llama acercando su rostro lleno de curiosidad para verme directo a los ojos, yo parpadeo y lo miro con tensión –vamos, nos van a mostrar nuestra mesa.

Asiento y lo dejo guiarme a través de la cortina que esta frente a nosotros. Cuando la traspasamos me percato de que las cuentas que cuelgan de esta son suaves, como forradas por terciopelo.

-Cuidado con el escalón- me explica sujetándome por la cintura y yo vuelvo solo a asentir.

Dentro el lugar esta solamente alumbrado por las velas que hay en las mesas y unos cuantos candelabros que están colgados de las paredes.

-Es muy romántico- digo en un susurro para mí misma pero él me ha escuchado.

-No, no es romántico- responde y yo me tuerzo el cuello para girarme a verlo con interrogación ¿cómo puede no parecerle romántico esto?

Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca aún más a mí, puedo sentir el frescor de su aliento en la piel –no es romántico, es…- alza la vista al techo como si buscara la respuesta ahí, luego vuelve a bajarla para posarla en mis labios y siento las mejillas arder en un segundo –es sensual.

¿Sensual? Debo poner en debate interno la terminología que él ha aplicado para describir aquel sitio que parece sacado de un cabaret francés de los años 20's

Y es que la música me parece desacorde a la decoración, por ejemplo reconozco que el DJ que está en el balcón sobre un escenario acaba de poner de fondo "Something in the way you are" de Kimbra y no puedo evitar reír cómplice por la canción, parece apropiada por la situación. Yo, aquí con Ranma Saotome, en un lugar que parece definirse como "sensual"

-Aquí está su mesa señor Saotome- nos indica la mesera que venimos siguiendo, nos han situado cerca de un gran ventanal que da a un jardín interior, se ve tan encantador y bellamente iluminado por las luciérnagas. ¿Y dice que no es romántico?

-Traiga un _Chateau d' Yquem_ y nos dice los postres de esta noche- ordena Saotome a la mesera que no disimula en nada su forma de comérselo con los ojos.

-Enseguida- indica sonriente y se retira.

Por fin a solas y Saotome no me mira. Está distraído revisando su teléfono portátil, yo solo disfruto la vista que tengo frente a mí, el color de sus ojos me encanta, me encandila.

-¿Y bien señorita Tendo?- pregunta sin alzar aún la vista, yo doy un ligero brinco en mi lugar y me acomodo en mi sitio muy propia sin responder –creí que tenía una lista kilométrica de preguntas que hacerme.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y solo entonces me mira directo. Mi cuerpo se vuelve ligero como de espuma.

-Bueno, si no quiere iniciar usted entonces empezaré yo.

Sigo mirándolo como una tonta, no puedo articular palabra alguna.

La mesera nos interrumpe dejando la botella de vino sobre la mesa y dos copas de cristal azul, abre la botella sin dejar de ver a Ranma. ¡Pero qué descarada! ¿Acaso no ve que viene acompañado? Creo que la estoy fulminando con la mirada porque escucho una risita del otro lado de la mesa y cuando me muevo para buscar la fuente de ese sonido lo veo mirándome con la cabeza un poco ladeada, divertido.

Yo bajo la vista y me miro las manos entrelazadas en mis piernas. Escucho el sonido de las copas llenarse y luego la voz de la mesera –esta noche tenemos fresas cubiertas con chocolate amargo, tarta de almendras y pastel de chocolate blanco.

-Traiga el pastel de chocolate blanco por favor- le indica Ranma sin preguntar mi opinión.

Y yo no puedo evitar alzar la vista con el ceño fruncido, la mesera se ha ido y solo quedamos él y yo.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta tranquilamente tomando con cuidado la copa de vino entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué nunca preguntas que es lo que yo quiero?- le recrimino tratando de relajarme.

Sonríe cerrando un poco los ojos en el proceso y ya lo he perdonado, es más ni siquiera recuerdo que le había recriminado.

-Es que quiero ofrecerte lo mejor, por eso lo hago.

Trago saliva y suelto un suspiro colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Esta tensa señorita Tendo- afirma y yo asiento –no te pongas nerviosa.

Estira la mano para tocar mis dedos, su tacto es fresco y un poco frío por haber estado jugando con la copa de cristal.

-Tranquila, el que debería estar nervioso soy yo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Retira la mano –por qué no sé si después de lo que te vaya a contar quieras estar a mi lado.

-¿A tu lado? ¿En qué sentido?- me hago la tonta.

-En todos, me gustaría que fueras mi amante.

Mi mente se queda en blanco, jamás me había enfrentado a alguien tan directo y no sé bien cómo reaccionar.

-Ya te lo dije, me interesas mucho- abre los labios para seguir hablando pero se detiene, yo lo miro ansiosa, con las mejillas a borde de ebullición y el corazón golpeteando frenéticamente contra mis costillas –tal vez no lo creas después de lo que te cuente pero… -me mira a los ojos tomando mis manos entre las suyas –de verdad mis planes cambiaron en cuanto te vi.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a contarme?- preguntó soltándome de su agarre y tomando la copa de vino nerviosamente, mis manos tiemblan.

La bendita mesera vuelve a interrumpirnos, deja en medio de ambos un hermoso plato con un pequeño pastel blanco y dirigiéndose solo a Ranma pregunta si necesitamos algo más.

-No, nada más- responde Ranma sin dejar de verme.

Ella se gira disimuladamente a verme curiosa y luego se va.

-Este es el mejor pastel de chocolate blanco que jamás probaras- explica tomando un tenedor y acercándolo al pastel para romper su belleza con una leve rasgadura. Luego extiende el tenedor con el trozo y abro la boca.

La textura es deliciosa, el pan es suave y recién hecho. Tiene un relleno ligeramente caramelizado y la cobertura es solo chocolate blanco. Cierro los ojos entregada al placer del bocado.

-No hagas eso por favor- me pide Ranma con voz ronca. Su solicitud me extraña y abro los ojos, su mirada es intimidante, me hace sentir vulnerable y a la vez deseada. Es fiera.-No lamas tus labios por favor o no responderé de mis actos.

-Lo siento- susurró y el no aparta sus ojos de mí, de mis ojos, de mi boca, de mi cuello y de nuevo regresa a mis ojos. Me excita la forma en cómo me ve.

Se aparta de la mesa y me acerca con cuidado el tenedor para que yo lo tome. Pretendo hacer lo mismo que él a hecho conmigo, tomar un pedazo del pastel para darle a probar pero entonces toma el otro tenedor que esta sobre la mesa y corta un bocado para sí mismo. Se lo lleva a la boca.

-Es delicioso ¿no es así?

-Sí, no había probado algo similar.

-Te lo digo Akane- comenta antes de dar otro bocado, lo veo masticar y luego de tragarlo continúa –yo puedo ofrecerte nuevas experiencias.

Su comentario tiene un doble sentido y como siempre no sé que responder.

-¿Qué vas a contarme?- pregunto tomando la copa de vino, esta noche he tomado muchísimo alcohol pero mi garganta está seca de la angustia.

Su alegría se ensombrece y se acomoda en su asiento colocando sobre la mesa ambas manos entrelazadas.

-Preguntabas porque había venido a Japón.

Asiento sin dejar de verlo.

-La verdad es demasiado compleja como para que la entiendas, los motivos personales que me han traído aquí han cambiado desde que te vi… yo… -toma aire cerrando los ojos, se nota que está realmente preocupado por lo que va a contarme y el miedo empieza a invadirme. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que crea que yo reaccionaré mal? –Yo no quiero que pienses las cosas equivocadas –dice abriendo nuevamente los ojos, estira una mano y aferra una de las mías entre sus dedos acariciando mis nudillos –de verdad me importas.

Sus ojos brillan emocionados cuando pronuncia estas palabras. Y yo me siento importante, no me interesa que pueda contarme así que solo correspondo a la caricia aferrando mis dedos a su mano.

-Lo sé- le hago saber. Mi corazón bombea más sangre, siento los latidos en mis sienes. Estoy nerviosa pero quiero aparentar tranquilidad. La expectativa me carcome.

Traga saliva y suelta mi mano. Me siento abandonada ante este gesto pero su mirada me tranquiliza.

-No te he mentido respecto a que estoy en Japón a causa de tu prometido- continúa de forma seria, luego alza los ojos brevemente y suelta un suspiró. Pasa ambas manos por su cabello, se nota algo frustrado. Creo que está buscando la forma correcta de empezar su relato.

-No importa lo que me digas- decido abrir la boca y él me mira con sorpresa –yo te mentí, la verdad es que si me interesas.

Ya está, lo he dicho.

Sonríe de medio lado como si le hubiera dicho algo sin valor y suspira –tendrás que escucharme antes, espero que mantengas esta verdad aún después de lo que te diré.

Lo miró intrigada, tanto que no me doy cuenta de que he empujado mi cuerpo hacia adelante para reducir la distancia entre ambos, ahora la mesa me parece un horrible obstáculo.

-He venido a saldar una cuenta con tu prometido- lo suelta de repente. Yo abro los ojos y también los labios pero no sé qué decirle. Siento la quijada desencajada por la sorpresa, un sudor frío me cubre la espalda.

-Pero el muy cobarde prefirió huir- continúa.

-No- niego con la cabeza –no entiendo ¿qué cuenta pendiente? ¿Ya lo conocías?

-Por supuesto que sí- contesta con un dejo de amargura y sonríe –su familia era la guardiana de un bosque encantado.

-No es un bosque encantado- respondo en automático –simplemente es un bosque.

Se detiene midiendo mi reacción.

-El padre de mi difunta esposa era un empresario- evade mi respuesta y prosigue con su relato –dueño de una extensa cadena de restaurantes, en su mayoría de comida tradicional.

El muy codicioso de tu prometido le vendió a mi antiguo suegro una parte de ese bosque, prometiendo que sería un lugar exótico y por lo tanto altamente turístico.

Yo tenía mis dudas, por supuesto tampoco creía eso de que fuese un bosque encantado. Y sí, tienes razón, es simplemente un bosque.

-Perdona- le interrumpo tocando ligeramente con mis dedos el dorso de su mano –sigo sin entenderte.

Suspira y deja caer la cabeza de forma pesada al frente, luego se reincorpora.

-Mi esposa era una mujer muy decidida, siempre se creyó invencible, confiada, superior. Era una artista marcial excepcional.

Una punzada de celos me ataca.

-Esa confianza en exceso, combinada con las verdades que ocultó tu novio sobre el peligro que representaba el bosque, fueron la causa de su muerte.

-No, espera- proceso todo en mi mente –Shinnosuke jamás ha…

Me detengo ¿jamás ha vendido el terreno de su familia? Claro que sí, lo hizo, pero solo vendió la vieja casa de su abuelo. Alzo la vista y Ranma parece leer mi mente, me mira con lástima y yo siento los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Pero sigo sin comprender ¿me estás diciendo que Shinnosuke mató a tu esposa? ¿Cómo?

-Sí. Kaori descubrió la mentira de Shinnosuke, la propiedad estaba completamente en ruinas en las zonas más profundas, había trampas para supuestos monstruos por todos lados y pozas completamente secas.

Le dije que el asunto lo arreglaría yo, pero no quiso escucharme. Ella se separo de su padre y de mí y sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar la vimos caer en un agujero que estaba en la tierra. Gritó, yo corrí a su auxilio, pero no llegue a tiempo.

Kaori había caído en un espacio demasiado estrecho, no tuvo forma de caer bien a pesar del grado de habilidades que tenía. Cuando la sacaron su tobillo derecho estaba completamente roto, tenía la espalda totalmente arañada por las rocas puntiagudas que había en ese espacio y el cuello… -no pudo continuar. Una lágrima descendió de sus bellos ojos azules y cayó sobre el mantel.

Me sentí devastada, quería correr y abrazarlo. Acunarlo en mis brazos para consolarlo, no soportaba verlo así.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho Ranma- dije en hilo de voz y las lágrimas brotaron por mis mejillas.

-Yo también lo lamente mucho- enderezó su rostro, limpiando el restante de las lágrimas con la mano -jure buscarlo en Japón para matarlo con mis propias manos. Mi suegro estaba tan aturdido por lo sucedido que ni siquiera pensó en demandarlo, falleció a los pocos meses de tristeza.

El corazón se me comprime con el relato de Ranma. Mi razón se devana en procesar todo ¿Podía ser cierto que Shinnosuke armara todo ese escenario para solo vender a un mayor costo algo simple y mundano?

-Pero… ¿por qué Shinnosuke no dijo nada cuando te encontramos en el restaurante por primera vez hace días?

-Porqué el no me conoció, la venta la realizaron a través de los abogados. El dueño de ese terreno, al fallecer mi suegro, volvió a ser Shinnosuke por las clausulas acordadas en el contrato.

-Y ¿has venido entonces a matar a Shinnosuke?- pregunto asustada.

-No, la realidad es que tenía pensado algo peor- clava sus ojos en mí, con una fuerza tal que me da por entendido que pensaba hacerme algo.

Supongo que un tipo "ojo por ojo"

-¿Pensabas matarme?

Asiente una sola vez de forma lenta.

-Comprendo.

Mi corazón late rápido ahora pero no por la emoción sino por el temor, las piernas me tiemblan y mi razón grita que debo salir corriendo, que estoy en peligro mortal. Y aún así, no me muevo.

-¿Aún piensas matarme?

-No- responde secamente, como si lo lamentara, como si fuese una decisión que va en contra de sus deseos –te he dicho que me interesas, tienes algo que me obliga a no dejar de pensar en ti y no comprendo el motivo.

Siento la piel caliente, seguro tengo el rostro rojo.

-Ahora que te he contado todo esto ¿aún piensas que me dejarías tocarte?- me pregunta

-Tengo una duda- le respondo.

Abre los ojos y luego sonríe sardónico –por supuesto, debes tener miles de dudas.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir a buscar a Shinnosuke? Quiero decir, tu esposa falleció hace tiempo ¿no es verdad?

-Eso es muy fácil de responder señorita Tendo, necesitaba planear con la cabeza fría mis acciones pero cuando fui a buscarlos al restaurante y chocaste conmigo yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, me desarmaste por completo.

Un agradable calor inunda mi cuerpo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás lista para ir conmigo?- pregunta poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi sitio.

Solo entonces soy consciente de que en el escenario hay una banda que acaba de instalarse y una cantante con vestido negro y corto, de crinolina roja y un sombrero con el mismo tono comienza a entonar "Amado Mio" imitando un estilo que me recuerda a Pink Martini.

Yo miro a Ranma junto a mí, tendiéndome una mano para tomarla. ¿Qué debo hacer? Veo a la cantante y luego regreso mi vista a él.

¡Oh Ranma! No importa lo que me hayas contado, yo siento que mi destino eres tú. Te quiero por siempre, te amo mi amado, quiero abrazarte, abrazarte fuerte. Amado mío, ámame por siempre y deja que el por siempre empiece esta noche.

Suspiro y tomo su mano con fuerza para apoyarme y ponerme en pie.

-Vamos- le digo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Lo estoy retando.

-Deberías salir huyendo ¿sabes?

-Lo sé- su sonrisa confiada se borra, yo lo miro seria –pero te lo he dicho, también me interesas.

-No sabes cuales son mis planes ahora.

-Sé que al menos no piensas matarme.

-Jamás- responde de inmediato.

-Entonces vayámonos.

* * *

Ya es tarde, deben ser más de las dos de la mañana y yo estoy más que inquieta. No puedo evitar mover los pies, de repente me veo sorprendida por su mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Deja de moverte- me ordena sin apartar su vista del camino –te he dicho que no voy a tocarte aún cuando me lo pidas.

-Entonces…- me detengo para medir mis palabras antes de que salga, pero no importa ya nada, le he dicho que me interesa –entonces ¿por qué quieres que pase la noche en tu departamento?

-Quiero saber que estamos bajo el mismo techo.

-¿Ni siquiera vamos a dormir en la misma cama?

-No, no tengas cuidado hay una habitación preparada para ti.

¿Decepcionada? Claro que me siento así. Me abrazo a mi misma y me acomodo de medio lado sobre el asiento del auto.

-Debes estar muy cansada- indica Saotome pero yo no le respondo, cierro los ojos. No estoy cansada, estoy ahora molesta porque ha dicho que no dormiremos en la misma cama.

Siento el movimiento del auto arrullador y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho Ranma. ¿Cómo sería su esposa? ¿La amaría? Se nota que la admiraba por la forma en cómo ha descrito su personalidad, se ve a grandes rasgos que la conocía muy bien.

Me pregunto si Shinnosuke piensa de esa forma sobre mí, si me admirará. Al final, aunque quisiera no puedo aceptar ser la amante de Ranma mi destino ya está marcado con Shinnosuke, él es mi prometido. Pero Ranma pudo haberlo sido, pudimos haber estado comprometidos.

-¿Te sientes bien Akane?- me despierta la pregunta de Ranma y lo veo mirarme fijamente con preocupación.

El auto se ha detenido y por la obscuridad del lugar imagino que estamos en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

-Me quede dormida- respondo en un susurro con la voz perezosa, tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad.

-Estabas llorando- me dice acariciando con gentileza mis mejillas.

Lo miro asustada -¿de verdad?- preguntó aún con la voz sin vida.

-Si- me sigue mirando -¿si quieres te puedo llevar a tu departamento? Aunque yo preferiría que te quedaras conmigo.

-Quiero dormir a tu lado.

Me mira serio y frunce el ceño –me prometí que no te iba a tocar.

Lo miro anhelante, yo quiero que me toque, que me bese, que acaricie cada espacio de mi cuerpo que exige una satisfacción por su parte.

Estiro mi mano para tocar su rostro y se mueve hacia atrás.

-No- me dice en un susurro apenas audible –no me toques, si lo haces no responderé de lo que sea capaz de hacerte.

-No me importa- le respondo y su rostro refleja una mezcla de dolor con inseguridad –quiero que me toques, quiero dormir a tu lado.

-¿Aún después de que te he dicho que planeaba matarte?

-También dijiste que tus planes cambiaron.

Sonríe de medio lado –cierto, pero aún así señorita Tendo al inicio de esta velada me dejó en claro que es una mujer comprometida.

Medito un poco que responder, muevo los ojos de un lado a otro y sonrío convencida de que mi respuesta lo desarmara por completo.

-Tú dijiste que querías que fuera tu amante.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, pero no responde nada. Se incorpora en su lugar y sale del auto, lo veo rodearlo para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Vamos- me dice tomando mi mano con cuidado. Yo salgo del vehículo sin dejar de mirarlo ¿qué estará pensando?

Cierra la puerta y coloca el seguro, caminamos en silencio hasta un recibidor donde hay dos elevadores. Presiona un código en el tablero plateado que está justo a mitad de ambas puertas metálicas y yo sigo esperando una reacción, pero nada, ni siquiera se voltea a verme. Nuestras manos siguen unidas, pero me tiene tan fuertemente sujeta que no puedo mover mis dedos para intentar acariciar sus nudillos.

La apertura de las puertas metálicas me distrae de mis pensamientos y ambos entramos, solo entonces me suelta para cruzarse de brazos, como si el tenerme ahí garantizara que no saldré corriendo. ¡Qué infantil!

-Ryoga…- se voltea a verme cuando decido romper el silencio -¿él sabe algo de esto?

Veo la interrogación dibujada en su hermoso rostro, no puedo evitarlo y un suspiro sale de mis labios. Lo que parece causarle algo de gracia cuando trato de disimularlo con un falso bostezo.

Agacha la cabeza negando y luego se concentra nuevamente en mí –no, por supuesto que no lo sabe.

Su respuesta suena sincera.

-¿Y tú sabías que Ryoga era parte del equipo de trabajo de Shinnosuke?

Medita un poco antes de hablar –sí- responde solamente y vuelve a girarse para poner atención al marcador electrónico que está en la parte superior de la puerta.

Abro los labios para seguir interrogándole y entonces se gira asustándome con su cercanía.

-Te dije que tenía que pensar en una forma de vengarme de tu prometido, por supuesto que cuando me enteré de que Ryoga trabajaba para él me dieron ganas de aprovechar esa ventaja. Pero no lo hice, porque aprecio demasiado a mi amigo.

Lo miro hipnotizada y entonces las puertas del elevador se abren pero él no se mueve. Siento mi respiración acelerarse. ¿Qué planea?

-Ya… ya llegamos- le digo mirando la puerta abierta.

Sigue sin moverse. El elevador vuelve a cerrarse pero no nos movemos, por la hora seguramente somos los únicos rondando en el edificio.

-¿Ranma?- le llamó con la voz en un hilo

-Dijiste que yo te había pedido que fueras mi amante… ¿por eso aceptaste quedarte en mi departamento?

-No… yo….

-¿Tú?

-Yo no sé porque acepte quedarme.

Cierra los ojos, frustrado.

-Solo sé que… -¿_qué estoy a punto de confesarle tanto a él como a mí_?, pienso – no puedo alejarme de ti.

Abre los ojos de golpe y luego suaviza la expresión de su rostro, se ve más calmado.

-Yo tampoco puedo alejarme de ti- me dice acercándose, yo me tenso pero él ni siquiera me toca –ahora no sé que voy a hacer.

-¿Es importante para ti la venganza?

Suelta un amago de risa contenida –no se trata de venganza, se trata de justicia.

-Matarme no es justicia.

-Para mí sí, para Kaori sí, para su familia sí.

-¿Su familia? Pensé que habías dicho que su padre también murió. ¿Te refieres a su madre?

-Su madre falleció cuando era pequeña- explica llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como si le doliese –su familia es amazona.

-¿Perdón?

-De la tribu de las amazonas.

-¿Tú esposa era de la tribu de las amazonas?- pregunto con un desagradable tono agudo.

-No ¿podemos dejar este tema para otro momento? Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

-Lo siento- me muerdo el labio.

-Tampoco hagas esto por favor- me dice jalando con sus dedos delicadamente mi labio inferior con la intensión de sacarlo de entre mis dientes.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, siento mi cuerpo ligero y tembloroso. Me siento vulnerable por mis reacciones, sé que no podré contenerme más. Muevo un pie con cuidado para quedar más cerca de él, hago lo mismo con mi rostro siento su respiración, nuestras narices casi se rozan.

_Solo un poco más_, pienso, _solo un poco más y nuestros labios se unirán_.

La tensión aumenta, su respiración se acelera también y siento sus manos sujetar mis brazos con fuerza.

-Akane…-me llama y yo cierro los ojos esperando el ansiado momento –no… no debería.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto- le respondo. Un hormigueo de zozobra me carcome por dentro, es deliciosa esta expectativa pero también me está matando. Estoy dispuesta a serle infiel a Shinnosuke, no me importa, solo por este hombre que tengo frente a mí, no me importa.

Siento su aliento sobre mis labios, me acerco más y nuestras narices chocan. Él mueve un poco su rostro porque su nariz choca un par de veces con la mía.

_Bésame, bésame ya_, pienso. Pero nada sucede, sus manos siguen aferrando mis brazos. Sé que lo duda ¿por qué? Yo sé que me desea y ya le he dejado claro que yo también siento lo mismo.

Abro lo ojos cuando sus manos caen de mis brazos, sigue cerca pero me está mirando preocupado, como si fuera una tortura a lo que le estoy sometiendo.

-Perdóname- susurra aún cerca de mis labios. _¿Porqué no me muevo yo y lo beso y termino con este lío?_, pienso. Pero no lo hago, me quedo de piedra perdiéndome en sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tímidamente.

Se aleja por fin de mí y aprieta el botón de nuestro piso nuevamente para que el ascensor se abra.

-Porque quiero que estés segura de lo que haces, de lo que significaría si tú y yo… no quiero arrástrate a mi mundo de caos Akane.

-¿Y por eso me has traído a tu departamento?

-Ha sido una debilidad, lo reconozco.

-No te entiendo Ranma ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí realmente?

-Todo, ese es el problema, quiero todo lo que se refiere a ti. Tu vida, tu alma, tu cuerpo, toda tú, toda tú.

-Ahora no sé si quiero quedarme- le respondo con miedo, es muy fuerte lo que me está pidiendo y no sé si seré capaz de corresponderle a igual medida.

-Por favor, solo quédate esta noche y piénsalo.

-Mañana es lunes, debo ir a trabajar.

-Ya, pero podrías faltar ¿no crees?

-Ya falté el viernes.

Sale del ascensor y se gira para ofrecerme su mano –vamos- me ignora- puedes meditar con la almohada lo que quieras hacer mañana.

Mi razón me dice que debo oprimir el ascensor y salir de ahí. Correr a la seguridad de mi casa o del departamento de mi prometido. Pero mi deseo, lo que yo Akane Tendo quiero hacer es quedarme con este hombre que ha robado mi aliento con su sola presencia.

Miro su mano esperando la mía, aferro con la derecha mi abrigo, dubitativa respecto a lo correcto e incorrecto. _Carpe diem_, me digo a mi misma y tomó su mano con la izquierda sin dejar de maravillarme el contraste que se produce en nuestros tonos de piel, yo tan blanca y el tan sexy.

-Pero mañana iré a trabajar- afirmo y él sonríe satisfecho, como si no esperara otra cosa.

Salgo del elevador tan solo para entrar a la boca del lobo, pero estoy tranquila.

-Adelante- me indica cediéndome el paso cuando la puerta doble de su departamento se abre. Enciende la luz y la obscuridad nos abandona.

Me lleno las pupilas con la mayor cantidad de información que mis ojos pueden captar, es un departamento acogedor, colores oscuros en las paredes, vigas de madera en el techo y una chimenea modernista de piedra fina. Los muebles son grises y minimalistas. En las paredes cuelgan cuadros enmarcados en finas láminas blancas con bordes negros, son fotografías en su mayoría en tonos grises de paisajes indistintos.

-Te mostraré tu habitación- me dice colocando una mano en mi cintura para guiarme por un largo corredor que nos aleja de la sala de estar.

Hay unos cuantos escalones que bajan hacia la parte que asumo corresponde a las habitaciones, pasamos tres puertas y luego dobla a la derecha. Me sorprendo al ver que ahora hay unas escaleras que llevan a una planta alta.

-Tu departamento parece un laberinto- le digo y el ríe melodiosamente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero creo que por eso lo compre.

-¿Por qué es un laberinto?

-No precisamente- sonríe y se detiene al pie de la escalera –sino porque es enorme y la vista es increíble.

Subimos y entonces me doy cuenta de que lo que yo creía era una segunda planta en realidad es una especie de balcón con enormes ventanales, es lo que se percibe del pequeño recibidor al final de las escaleras donde hay solo un par de sillas/sillones con una mesa al centro.

Solo hay cuatro puertas en esta parte de la casa acunadas en la lateral izquierda de un pasillo largo que está adornado en las paredes con una tapicería de violetas, conservando la misma línea de tonos cálidos y sobrios.

-Estas son las habitaciones de los invitados- me explica mientras pasamos de puerta en puerta hasta llegar a la última.

-¿Y tu habitación?- preguntó por la idea que se me ha ocurrido de escurrirme en algún momento hasta ahí.

-Está en el otro extremo de la casa- apoya una mano sobre la pared final –justo del otro lado de esta pared.

-¿Y porque no has abierto este pasillo para conectarlo con el otro extremo?

-Me gusta así- da por terminado mi interrogatorio y abre la puerta –espero que duermas bien, equipe la habitación con algo de ropa y cosas que podrías necesitar. ¿Te veo en la mañana aquí? Yo vendré por ti.

-Preferiría dormir contigo- le suelto antes de entrar a la habitación.

-No esta noche, descansa- me da un casto beso en los labios y regresa sus pasos sobre el pasillo.

_¿Acaba de besarme?,_ pienso y corro tras él soltando el abrigo en el piso.

-¡Ranma!- le grito sin detenerme y él se gira al inicio de la escalera sorprendido por mi acción. Yo me arrojo literalmente a sus brazos, enredo mis manos en su cabello y lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente, lo beso devotamente como deseaba que él me besara y como no lo ha hecho. Y él me corresponde pasando sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura.

Suspira cuando nos separamos para tomar aire –descansa- me susurra con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Insistes en dejarme aquí sola? ¿Lejos? No te entiendo, te niegas a besarme y te despides con un beso simple antes de dormir. Eres todo contradicción.

-Por eso debes dormir aquí, pensar en todo lo que te he dicho.

-No, no quiero pensar, quiero estar contigo. Quiero dejarme llevar.

-Los impulsos no siempre son sanos.

-Nada a tu lado será sano, lo supe desde que me enviaste el primer obsequio y aún así no me interesa.

-Ve a dormir- me ordena con una seriedad mal plantada y poco creíble.

-Sé que te mueres por dormir conmigo.

-Estas muy equivocada- me responde y yo le suelto adolorida sin responder –no me muero por dormir contigo, me muero por cogerte. Lo que ahora siento por ti, en este preciso instante es una necesidad carnal y pasional. No quiero darte solo eso, quiero ser capaz de darte más por eso te pido que duermas sola.

-Sola pero bajo el mismo techo que tú ¿no?- pregunto con ironía.

-Lo sé, lo lamento.

-Descansa- le digo y me doy la media vuelta.

Entro directo a mi habitación, cierro con un portazo y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer un extraño camino de mis ojos, a través de mis mejillas, hasta caer por mi cuello y perderse en mi ropa.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿En qué rayos me he metido? ¿Quién es este hombre que me ha confesado quería matarme y que ahora solo me desea?

Y así, encogida en mi misma sobre la cama me quedo dormida lloriqueando como una tonta.

* * *

**¡OMG! ¿De dónde ha salido todo esto? Jajajaja es una mente perversa la que está creando todo esto ¿no? Déjenme saber si les ha gustado el capítulo queridos ;)**


	8. Sunshine

**Bueno pues este capítulo promete un nuevo ingrediente a esta fórmula que les aseguro será justificado en el siguiente capítulo.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

"_E dammelo tu_

_un nuovo indirizzo_

_dove trovarmi_

_appeso a uno specchio_"

_(Y dame tú_

_Una nueva dirección_

_Donde me encuentre_

_Colgando en un espejo) _

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**-Sunshine-**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, casi no había dormido, más bien solo había dormitado y aún así no tenía sueño. Sin embargo no me sentía libre del todo, sabía que en el transcurso del día la desvelada y el encontrón de emociones me pasarían la factura.

-Menuda nochecita- susurré mientras caminaba de puntillas por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Antes de salir de la habitación me había deleitado con la vista, era Tokyo en su esplendor nocturno. Pero ahora solo pensaba en regresar a casa, tomar un baño reparador y correr a la oficina. Tenía todo un mundo de cosas por hacer, además habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que había hablado con mi prometido.

Llegue al pasillo que llevaba a las escalinatas donde estaba la estancia principal, la de la chimenea.

-¿Qué habrá en tantas habitaciones?- me pregunte mientras recorría aquel lugar, llevaba los zapatos en una mano y el abrigo en la otra.

Cuando llegue a la sala de estar ahí estaba él, con ropa nueva y fresca, recién bañado, listo, esperando.

-Buenos días- susurre con un amago de sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No, gracias. Prefiero irme a casa.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

-Claro, te llevaré.

-Preferiría tomar un taxi.

-No, te llevaré- dice sin tono alguno de voz y me da la espalda para dirigirse a la entrada, yo lo sigo.

Abre la puerta y me deja salir antes que él, mientras el cierra yo llamo el elevador. O al menos eso intento.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?

-Déjame ayudarte- me dice acercándose al pequeño tablero y marcando un código.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, todo es por códigos.

-Es un edificio exclusivo.

-¿Vives aquí tu solo?

-No, vive conmigo mi hermana.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí- responde cortante y yo lo miro esperando que me diga quién es, como se llama, cuántos años tiene y lo más importante si anoche estaba aquí.

Me mira y sonríe de medio lado cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, supongo que ha visto mis ojos desorbitados esperando todas las respuestas a las preguntas que he guardado solo para mí y que mi rostro debe haber reflejado ya.

Entramos y las puertas se cierran. El silencio me inquieta pero solo lo miro de reojo.

-Se llama Ranko, es mi hermana menor. Tiene 25 años.

-¡Ah!- es lo único que atino a decir.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta seguramente para no seguir hablando de su hermana.

Niego con la cabeza y me agacho a ver mis pies descalzos.

-¿Dormiste algo?- insiste

Yo alzo la vista y me cohíben sus ojos azules que me miran con preocupación y algo de molestia.

-Un poco.

-¿Estás segura que debes ir a trabajar?

-Sí- suelto en un suspiro –pero con un baño caliente estaré como nueva.

-Pudiste haber tomado ese baño en mi casa, te dije que tenía lista tu habitación con algunas cosas.

-¿Cosas de tu hermana?

-No, ella no tiene tu complexión. Es miniatura.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Hahaha no me refiero a que tú seas…- se queda callado con la palabra seguro colgando de su lengua, me causa un poco de gracia que trate de ser políticamente correcto. Luego lanza un suspiro y continúa-…pero ella es como un espíritu. Es mucho más baja de estatura que tú y es mucho más delgada, tú tienes curvas.

Me sonrojo, lo ha dicho con un tono normal de voz y yo me siento como si me hubiera lanzado un piropo. _¡Qué mente tan sucia tienes Akane!,_ me reprendo.

El elevador llega al nivel subterráneo donde está el estacionamiento.

-¿Tu hermana estaba en el departamento?- pregunto con algo de temor mientras salimos rumbo al auto.

-No, ayer salió de viaje con mi madre.

Se guarda muchos detalles de su vida personal, no sé si eso me agrada. Pero para ser justos yo tampoco he revelado mucho de mi vida familiar.

-¿Sólo tienes una hermana? No lo sabía.

-Sí, solo una y con esa es suficiente.

-Creí que eras hijo único.

-Pues no ¿qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Pienso en las postales que su padre le enviaba al mío. ¿Debería confiarle esa información?

-Bueno pues… porque… Ryoga me dijo que eran amigos de la infancia y no mencionó a una hermana.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Ryoga no trata mucho con ella. Su amigo soy yo, no mi familia entera.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

Lo veo ponerse tenso, creo que he tocado una fibra sensible y peligrosa. Abre la puerta del copiloto para mí sin responder nada, yo entro y la cierra. Su mandíbula está tensa, se nota incluso que los puños los lleva cerrados. Pasa por delante del auto y sube a su lado, cierra, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y yo hago lo mismo colocando antes mis zapatos en el suelo, a un lado de mis pies desnudos.

-Yo no debí…- trato de remendar mi falta de tacto.

-Mi padre nos abandonó cuando Ranko era pequeña, se perdió en China, no supimos nada de él. Mi madre y mi hermana son mi única familia ahora.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no, mi madre no estuvo sola, nos tenía a nosotros. Cuando mi padre se perdió nosotros vivíamos en Japón, en el barrio donde conocí a Ryoga. Antes de cumplir los 10 años mi madre recibió una carta de una vieja amistad que había hecho en China, le ofrecía una oferta de trabajo impartiendo clases de artes marciales. Una mujer sola con dos hijos no podía darse el lujo de desaprovechar oportunidades así, por lo que volvimos a una aldea que estaba cerca de Hong Kong.

-¿Ahí conociste a tu esposa?

-Mis padres ya me habían comprometido de bebé con Kaori.

-Sabes…- decidí hablar, debía saber lo que yo sabía respecto de su padre –creo que nuestros padres se conocían.

Aprovechó el alto para girarse a verme.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó con notable sorpresa -¿a qué te refieres?

-Es que la semana pasada encontramos mi hermana y yo por accidente una caja que tenía mi padre llena de postales que le hizo llegar un tal Genma Saotome. No creo estar equivocada en que se trataba de tu padre porque mencionó haber tenido un hijo llamado Ranma.

-Señorita Tendo- me llamó mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha –tiene toda mi atención. ¿Ha escuchado lo que dicen sobre que el mundo es un pañuelo? Creo que acabo de comprobarlo.

Yo lo miro divertida, creo que he conseguido una victoria en mi lado de esta historia. Poseo un secreto que le interesa y voy a negociar.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué tratan esas postales?

-Quiero saber algo yo antes de que te cuente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estuve meditando anoche lo sucedido, o bueno hace unas horas para ser más justos.

-¿Y?

-Sigo sin entender que quieres de mí.

-Ya te lo he dicho, te quiero toda.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y?- preguntó notablemente curioso.

-¿Por qué me has despreciado así?

-Lo hice por ti, pude haber sido un cerdo y dejarme llevar por mis deseos. Satisfacer solo mi placer y…

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no deseo lo mismo?

-Usted no es de ese tipo de chicas, señorita Tendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no solamente quiero algo carnal y ya?

-No, no lo eres, eres todo corazón.

-¿Cómo sabes? No soy una santa.

-Nadie lo es, y yo no te estoy santificando si por ahí va tu deducción.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ay Akane! Siempre hambrienta de conocimiento- ríe, pero es como de frustración.

Me cruzo de brazos y frunzo el ceño.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Ni yo, te diré una cosa. Yo sé que tú no podrías tener una relación solo de placer, sin involucrar los sentimientos. Lo sé porque te ha importado el que te diera los regalos, además eres una mujer muy apasionada en su trabajo y con sus colaboradores una jefa generosa.

Me destenso con su explicación.

-Además…- continúa –yo tampoco soy así, no me dejo llevar solo por mis deseos o necesidades. Tampoco soy un santo, he estado con algunas mujeres, debo reconocerlo. Pero soy fiel, me gusta ser claro, siempre lo he sido. Y si te digo que te deseo por completo es la única verdad, nunca me había sentido así con nadie Akane.

Una agradable ola de felicidad genuina y arrogante me inunda.

-¿Te dejé muda mi pequeña informante?- pregunta sin dejar de ver el camino –hemos llegado, creo que esta conversación tendrá que esperar para después.

Alzo la vista y me doy cuenta que es cierto, llegamos al departamento que comparto con mi prometido.

-¿Tienes modo de llegar a tu trabajo?- me pregunta seriamente.

-Pediré un taxi.

-¿Porqué no tienes tu propio auto?

-No lo sé, siempre me lleva Shinnosuke.

-Ya- medita un poco mientras se estaciona cerca de la entrada –debería tener su independencia señorita Tendo, piénselo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señor Saotome- digo abriendo la puerta del auto –muchas gracias por la extraña velada.

-Akane… -me detiene del brazo y yo le miró expectante. Solo puedo ver sus deliciosos labios, creo que él está haciendo lo mismo –gracias por confiar en mí.

No sé que responderle, así que solo le sonrío y bajo del auto. Luego me detengo y me giro para verlo con el rostro desencajado por mi silencio.

-Sabes- le llamo y él me mira interesado –deberías hacer lo mismo, confiar en mí.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente señorita Tendo, que tenga buen día.

Cierro la puerta y me giro para entrar al edificio, el auto sigue ahí, seguramente esperando a que entre.

Lo alcanzo a ver aún afuera desde las puertas abiertas del elevador, en cuanto estas se van cerrando el auto arranca y se pierde entre el tráfico que inicia.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera, faltan 20 minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Suspiro, ha sido una noche intensa, sigo sin saber que pensar o que sentir. _¿Qué haré con Shinnosuke? ¿Qué dirá mi familia?,_ pienso.

-Soy una mujer adulta, aunque si dejo a Shinnosuke a mi padre le va a dar un ataque y más si lo hago por un viudo. No podremos casarnos por el rito tradicional- me digo a mi misma y luego comienzo a reír.- ¡Por todos los cielos Akane! Acabas de pasar una sola noche con un desconocido que ha llegado a tu vida hace menos de una semana y ya estas pensando en dejar a tu prometido e incluso en una boda inexistente.

Llego a mi piso, salgo del elevador y abro la puerta, el departamento es silencio total. Entro dejando sobre el sillón más cercano los zapatos y el abrigo, camino descalza hasta la cocina y saco una botella de agua. Me la bebo casi de un solo golpe, luego voy directo a la recamara. Me quito el vestido en el trayecto y lo dejo en el suelo, hago lo mismo con la ropa interior y entro al baño dejando la puerta abierta.

Después entro en la regadera y abro las llaves del agua caliente y fría para regular el baño perfecto.

-Será un día eterno- cierro los ojos y trato de sacar la noche anterior de mi cuerpo, tallo por completo el teje y maneje de emociones que he vivido. Tengo que decidir que quiero hacer, que quiero de mi vida. No será fácil si decido luchar por Ranma Saotome, tengo las de perder, él vino en busca de "justicia" y en su lugar se topo conmigo.

Y por el otro lado está la vida soñada, la planeada desde siempre, la promesa de tranquilidad a lado de Shinnosuke. Pero ahora que sé que tiene un lado obscuro, uno lleno de ambición que desconocía ¿podré hacer como si nada?

-¡Un momento!- grito mientras enjuago el champú de mi cabello –yo caí también en una de las famosas trampas, así conocí a mi prometido y a su familia. Un simple e inocente accidente.

De pronto se me ocurre que la historia de Ranma y el asesinato de su esposa no es más que una trágica casualidad, Ryugenzawa fue hace miles de años territorio de monjes que creían debían protegerse de los y_**ō**_kais mediante trampas.

* * *

-Akane- me llama Hitomi cuando salgo de la sala de juntas a eso de las 12 del día –aquí tengo tus recados y la bebida energizante que has solicitado.

Me extiende una serie de tres papeles fosforescentes con anotaciones y después me da una lata de lo que yo llamo un "levanta espíritus parranderos", una recomendación de Nabiki después de haberla llamado camino a la oficina.

No le he contado por supuesto los detalles, solo le he dejado en claro que Ranma Saotome es más que un simple posible "nuevo socio"

-Gracias Hitomi- le digo con la mejor sonrisa que me sale de los labios -¿te confirmó la cita esta tarde la agencia de publicidad?

-Sí, te esperan a las 3- me dice mientras entramos a mi oficina.

-Perfecto- me siento y doy un sorbo a la bebida -¿podrías pedirme algo de comer? ¿Algo con pan y jamón y queso?

-Enseguida Akane- dice y da media vuelta para salir.

Me extraña no tener recados de parte del CEO de Tianlong Security. Solo son recados de temas del trabajo. Abro la computadora y comienzo a revisar mis pendientes en silencio.

A la media hora entra Hitomi con el alimento que le he encargado, mientras lo coloca con cuidado sobre mi escritorio, junto con una bebida fría de té, me levanto para darle unos documentos que necesito envíe por fax a Ryugenzawa.

Hitomi sale y yo aprovecho que estoy de pie para prender el reproductor de música. Suena algo alegre, es "Sunshine" de Rye Rye y yo me relajo, me quito el saco y lo dejo sobre el sillón que está en un extremo de la oficina.

Camino hasta el plato con el emparedado y tomo un pedazo, le zampo una mordida. Tengo hambre y mucha. Regreso a mi sitio, sigo trabajando.

Estoy concentrada y feliz, muy feliz.

Unas horas después recibo un aviso de una llamada vía web, doy clic en el ícono que no para de brincar en mi pantalla de computadora y una ventana se abre en automático, la luz azul de la cámara se enciende. Es Shinnosuke.

-Hola- me dice serio al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hola- le digo y me levanto de mi lugar –déjame bajarle a la música- De paso cierro la puerta y le digo solo con los labios a Hitomi que no quiero ser molestada. Ella asiente. -¿cómo sigues?

-Mejorando.

-¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?

-En una semana más.

-¿Y estás seguro que estarás listo para la exhibición?

-Sí, confía en mí.

-Ok- respondo y bajo la vista a mi escritorio, encuentro una maqueta que acaban de enviarme de los nuevos posters para los gimnasios -¿qué te parecen?- le muestro los diseños a Shinnosuke y el se acerca a la pantalla.

-Se ven bien- responde y luego toma de su lado un vaso que contiene lo que parece ser una limonada, da un sorbo -¿te estás quedando con Nabiki?

-No, en el departamento- le respondo como si no fuese anormal, lo veo torcer la boca -¿no debería?

-¿Te puedes quedar con Nabiki mejor?

-¿Por?

-Es que no me siento a gusto de que estés sola.

-Es un departamento muy seguro, hay vigilancia.

-Aún así.

-¿Es por otra cosa Shinnosuke?

-Me dijo Taro que te vio ayer en el Club Mayer, no sabía que ibas a ir.

-Salí con Nabiki, ni siquiera yo sabía que íbamos a terminar ahí. Pensé que solo sería una cena, acababa de regresar de viaje y tenía mucho que contarme.

¿Por qué me justificaba?

-Y que hay del hombre con el que te fuiste.

-¿Me estás espiando Shinnosuke?

-Eres mi prometida, no quiero un escándalo.

-¿Quién crees que soy?

-Alguien que no reconozco, desde hace semanas estás muy rara y el que me alejara de ti pareciera darte alegría.

-Ni siquiera te voy a responder, estas como loco.

-Yo no sé que estés pensando Akane, pero una cosa sí te digo yo no soy alguien con quien se juega.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy pidiendo que recapacites bien lo que piensas de nosotros. Si vas a convertirte en mi esposa espero el mínimo de respeto.

-¿Tú me has respetado Shinnosuke?-pregunto irónica, sé que no me ha faltado jamás pero lo estoy haciendo como defensa porque esto es un ataque.

-Me indigna tu pregunta, medita lo que te estoy diciendo. Yo no fui el que salió de un club nocturno con alguien que no es mi pareja. Cuando te sientas lista para hablar búscame.

Y desapareció de mi pantalla.

-Imbécil- dije en voz baja y cerré con fuerza la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Me levante de mi lugar y tomé mi bolso, abrí la puerta y salí de la oficina –Hitomi me voy a la cita con la agencia de publicidad ¿pediste mi taxi?

-Claro Akane pero aún no llega, faltan todavía 15 minutos.

-Esperaré en la recepción, terminando mi reunión regreso a la oficina.

-Está bien Akane.

Camine a paso firme por el pasillo hasta los elevadores, llame el servicio y en poco tiempo se abrieron las puertas de uno de estos. Subí pero no estaba sola, había un par de chicos cargando unas gruesas carpetas verdes llenas de papeles y una chica que trabajaba en la cocina, creo que era la siguiente al chef.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- corearon ambos chicos.

-Buenas tardes- respondí.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- habló la chica que portaba su uniforme de chef.

-Que tal- le dije y me sonrió.

-¿Le ha gustado el emparedado?- me preguntó la chica y yo me voltee a verla, llevaba el cabello recogido con un listón blanco. Su uniforme estaba impecable.

-Sí- titubee en responder -¿lo has preparado tú?

-Sí, me da gusto que le haya gustado.

-Por favor, dime Akane, seguro somos de la misma edad.

-Está bien Akane- sonrió satisfecha, me percate que tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. Muy linda.

-Eres una grandiosa cocinera…- la miré con ojos cordiales.

-Ukyo Kuonji- me dijo estirando su mano –es un cumplido proviniendo de una Tendo.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Yo soy una pésima cocinera, sobrevivo gracias a otros- reí y ella me siguió.

-Me refería a que es un cumplido si viene de una mujer exitosa como tú.

Me sonroje.

-Es suerte.

-Nada de eso, soy una seguidora de las artes marciales y la forma en cómo tu familia ha levantado el éxito y el interés por las mismas en estos años es maravilloso, ejemplar.

-Hahaha gracias Ukyo.

De pronto ya habíamos llegado a la planta baja, los cuatro salimos del elevador. Y entonces ambas nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo dejando pasar a los chicos.

-¡Ranma!- gritó con una enorme sonrisa ella

-¿Señor Saotome?- pregunté yo casi a la par.

Ambas nos volteamos a ver cuando caímos que las dos nos referíamos a la misma persona, al adonis que estaba de pie en la recepción con los brazos cruzados viendo indiferente los adornos de las paredes que la ataviaban.

Al escuchar nuestras voces se giró en nuestra dirección, paso de la felicidad a la incertidumbre en cuestión de segundos.

Ukyo se separó de mí dándome una sonrisa pero ignorando que al parecer yo también le conocía a Saotome, y corrió hasta donde este se encontraba para ser pescada por el mismo en vuelo. La vi rodear sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y propiciarle cariñosos besos en la mejilla.

-Llegaste a tiempo- le dijo Ukyo cuando este la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

-Sí, sabes que soy puntual- sonrió relajado.

No sabía qué hacer, me sentía como una intrusa en la escena. No podía volver al elevador porque se darían cuenta de que me había ido por su causa, pero tampoco quería pasar a su lado para sentarme en recepción a esperar mi taxi. ¿Saludarle casual? ¿Cómo si fuera un extraño más? ¿Cómo si horas atrás no lo hubiese besado con intensidad?

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- yo regresé mi vista del infinito donde meditaba que hacer cuando lo escuche saludarme.

-Buenas tardes- respondí con algo de dificultad –con permiso.

Me moví a un lado de ellos y comencé a dirigirme hacia la salida, no quería permanecer ahí. Sin embargo alcance a escuchar, por supuesto sin mucha intensión en hacerlo, la conversación que mantenían.

-No me habías dicho que conocías a Akane Tendo- era la voz de Ukyo en un pésimo intento de susurro.

-Tiene poco que la conozco, no te pongas así de melodramática.

-Es la hija del dueño de esta empresa.

-Ya lo sé ¿estás lista para comer?

Abrí la puerta y perdí el resto de la conversación, pero empecé a sentir nervios porque en cualquier momento saldrían y yo iba a estar ahí, de pie como tonta esperando. Saque mi celular y marque a Hitomi.

-Hitomi- hablé cuando me respondió

_-Dime Akane, ¿se te olvidó algo?_

-Yo… yo…- balbuceo pero me distraigo cuando salen ambos a mi lado.

La escena me paraliza, ella va abrazada de él con ambos brazos por la cintura de este. Él, en cambio, ha colocado sus brazos sobre los hombres de ella acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué tal te trata Japón?- lo escucho preguntarle a ella.

-Divertido, muy variado- responde sonriente y luego alza su rostro a él –no sabes cómo te he extrañado.

Caminan en sentido opuesto a donde estoy yo y los veo doblar la esquina, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente que hay a esta hora transitando.

_-¿Akane? ¿Akane? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?-_ escucho a Hitomi al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo… lo siento Hitomi ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

_-Dime_.

-¿Puedes investigar desde cuando trabaja con nosotros Ukyo Kuonji?

_-Claro_- responde con algo de duda en su tono de voz _-¿pasa algo malo?_

-No, es que me la tope en el elevador y me ha preguntado por el emparedado que te encargue hoy. Me ha gustado mucho y sentí curiosidad por saber más de ella.

_-Entiendo, lo investigo y te doy un informe en cuanto vuelvas_.

-Gracias Hitomi.

_-No hay de que Akane._

Cuelgo. Un suspiró traicionero sale de mí, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en hipótesis. Volteo a la derecha, buscando el taxi que debe recogerme y se me ocurre que tal vez sea buen momento de comprarme un auto, siempre vivo a expensas de otros.

Estoy meditando mi determinación cuando llega por fin mi chofer en turno.

-Señorita Tendo- me dice formal cuando baja del auto y me abre la puerta trasera.

-Buenas tardes- le respondo y subo.

* * *

El auto se detiene frente a la puerta de madera, ya hace frío porque ya es algo tarde, así que me pongo el abrigo. Tomo mi bolso y salgo de inmediato cuando el chofer abre mi puerta, lo espero a un lado del auto a que baje del portaequipaje mi maleta rosa, mi maletín con la computadora y papeles del trabajo, una caja negra que alguien me regaló y en donde he aprovechado para guardar algunas cosas que tenía en el departamento de Shinnosuke.

También he traído dos maletas que tome prestadas de su casa con la poca ropa que tenía ahí.

-Gracias- le digo al chofer cuando coloca todo a un lado mío.

-Señorita Tendo déjeme ayudarle a llevar todo esto dentro.

-No te preocupes Hikaru, yo puedo llevarlo.

La casa está sola, vacía, sin vida. Mi padre está con Kasumi en Tailandia y Nabiki seguro está con algún galán de fiesta.

Dejo las cosas en la entrada y enciendo las luces del pasillo, subo directo a mi habitación y me encierro. Estoy tan molesta por la actitud de Shinnosuke, pero no puedo culparle por la inseguridad que yo misma le he insertado. Me he vuelto en una pésima prometida y no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué momento dejo de interesarme el compromiso con él.

Yo lo amaba, sé que eso es del pasado por la forma en cómo me ha hablado el día de hoy. Y hasta hace unas horas creía estar enamorada de Ranma Saotome, eso también es del pasado por la forma tan cariñosa que ha tratado a la _sous_ chef Ukyo Kuonji.

Hitomi no ha averiguado mucho, solo que es una chica de 28 años que ha llegado de China hace menos de un año, trabajo en un restaurante de cocina fusión hasta hace un par de semanas que le ofrecieron trabajo en nuestra cocina. No me sorprende, el Chef Nobuyuki tiene una cadena de restaurantes con la inversión de mi padre, son de alto rango y siempre sale en busca de talentos. Así fue como dio con la señorita Kuonji.

-Será mejor dormir temprano- me digo a mi misma mientras desempaco una pijama. Hago todo lo necesario para irme a la cama. Estoy exhausta.

Hago a un lado las cobijas y me meto, lista para dormir mucho, es apenas inicio de semana y debo pensar cómo le diré a mi padre que no pienso contraer matrimonio, que el compromiso se ha roto.

Cierro los ojos. Me pierdo. Sueño.

De pronto algo me altera, sé que he escuchado un ruido. Me giro a ver el reloj despertador y veo que son las 2 de la mañana. Seguramente es Nabiki que ha llegado a penas. Veo alumbrado mi celular y es porque tengo 2 mensajes y como veinte llamadas perdidas. Los mensajes son de Nabiki, así me doy cuenta de que no es ella la que ha hecho ruido.

Las llamadas son una combinación de Kasumi, Nabiki, Hitomi y Ranma Saotome. La mayoría son de este último.

No hago caso, le respondo a Nabiki pidiéndole que tenga cuidado, se va a quedar a dormir con sus amigas. Aprovecho para avisarle que estoy en casa. No responde, es lógico.

Y vuelvo a escuchar el ruido, es como un repiqueteo que inicia débil y luego va tomando ritmo. Tal vez es un animal.

Me levanto de la cama para acercarme a la ventana, apartó la cortina y no hay nada. Seguramente es el viento. Bostezo y me estiro cuando no puedo evitar brincar del susto pegando un grito que seguro es escuchado por todo Japón.

De cabeza, frente a mi ventana, está Ranma Saotome con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

**¡Ah! Ranma siempre de cabeza por Akane jajajaja ¬¬ ¡qué envidia! ¿Les ha gustado? Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo mis queridos lectores.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me dejan reviews, no saben la motivación que me causan. **


	9. Ukyo Kuonji

**Este capítulo está inspirado con música de fondo de la serie Vampire Diaries. Espero que les guste y espero que las explicaciones a tratar, así como el final del capítulo los deje mucho más enganchados en la trama. **

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

"_Ad ogni ritorno _

_un nuovo ritratto _

_ad ogni ritorno _

_appeso a uno specchio_"

_(Por cada regreso_

_Un nuevo retrato_

_Por cada regreso_

_Colgado a un espejo) _

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**-Ukyo Kuonji-**

-¡Qué demonios haces!- le grito abriendo la ventana de un solo movimiento.

Sonríe animado, para él esto es una travesura.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

-Tengo una compañía de seguridad, sé cómo seguir a la gente sin ser visto.

-¿Me seguiste?

-Prefiero no responder. ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Pues no, buenas noches señor Saotome- le digo tomando el cristal de la ventana para cerrarlo pero cuando lo hago escucho su voz en mi oído justo tras de mí.

-Entonces si no me dejas pasar tendré que entrar a la fuerza- me susurra y yo me giro aterrada.

-¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¿Señorita Tendo?- me mira extrañado -¿Es acaso su actitud mal humorada causa de mi atrevimiento por venir a visitarla tan tarde para darle una sorpresa?

-¡Vete!- le grito seriamente. La verdad es que por dentro me alegra mucho que esté ahí pero mi lado racional está ganando la batalla y quiero que se largue, que me deje en paz. ¿Qué más quiere de mí? Me siento como una idiota porque hace menos de 24 horas estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él y ahora no soporto su presencia.

Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido ligeramente y se acerca colocando ambas manos en mis brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta acercándose a mí -¿qué te hice para que ahora me trates así?

-Déjame, ya te he pedido que te marches- no puedo enfrentarlo, giro el rostro un poco de lado.

-¡Dímelo!- me exige en un grito que me hace pegar un brinco -¡Qué ha sucedido! ¿Fue ese prometido tuyo?

-Me haces daño- no miento, me está apretujando los brazos con los dedos. ¿Se está dando cuenta?

-No te entiendo, ayer estabas muy dispuesta a dejar que te cogiera, incluso a sabiendas de que yo no solo quería hacerlo así, sino que quería darte todo de mí, mi alma, mi corazón, mi razón… ¿y ahora?

Me tiembla el cuerpo, estoy a punto de quebrar en llanto por sus tratos, así que levanto la cara que me arde del coraje y le grito fuerte y claro lo que mi cabeza me dicta -¡Estoy celosa! ¿Sí? ¡No soporto que otra te este mimando y peor aún no soporto que te portes así de cariñoso con otra que no sea yo!

La sangre me hierve por debajo de la piel, estoy furiosa por mi confesión que ni yo sabía llevaba atorada en la garganta. Estoy furiosa por su silencio, por su cara de sorpresa, por su distanciamiento porque parece como si lo que le he dicho fuese veneno puro del cual tiene que alejarse.

Es curioso, las lágrimas que se apresuraban por salir han detenido su curso y ahora estoy en paz conmigo. Me dejo caer al suelo y alzo las manos para cubrirme el rostro. Silencio aún.

Silencio todavía.

Y de pronto una carcajada que parece romper el orden natural de la escena.

-¡Celos!- me dice de frente, se ha sentado justo delante de mí con las piernas cruzadas. Trata de sacarme de mi escondite tomando con delicadeza mis manos para verme el rostro. -¿Celos?- pregunta dulce mostrando una sonrisa triunfante. Yo me estoy mordiendo el labio para no decir nada, lo veo con vergüenza.

-¿Celos?- vuelve a cuestionar y yo asiento bajando la vista en el proceso.

Me alza el rostro con cuidado tomando mi barbilla.

-¿De qué? ¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que solo tú me interesas?- su voz es suave, tranquilizadora, todo lo opuesto a sus gritos previos.

Yo lo miro directo a los ojos. ¿He dicho ya que adoro el azul de sus ojos? Es dueño de la mirada más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Es un placer perderme ahí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el departamento de tu prometido?- me pregunta con curiosidad.

-Decisión propia.

-Mmm… ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí con urgencia tal que te trae a estas horas de la mañana a mi casa?

-Después de anoche no puedo dormir si no te tengo cerca.

-Anoche no estábamos cerca.

-Estabas al otro lado de mi habitación.

-Eso no es cerca Ranma.

-Se equivoca señorita Tendo, para mí sí lo es. Te dije que no sé qué tan capaz sea de controlar mis actos, esa era la única forma que se me ocurrió de tenerte junto a mí sin causarte daño.

-¿Por qué piensas que me harás daño?

-Estás comprometida, tú misma lo has dicho. No quiero ser un conflicto, no quiero arrastrarte a mi venganza.

-¿Sigues con esa idea?

-Sí- baja la vista.

-Entiendo.

-¿Puedo saber ya de que te has sentido celosa? ¿Qué falta cometí para hacerte sentir así?- me pregunta acariciando con timidez las yemas de mis dedos.

-No, es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Anda cariño, dime, me pides confianza y tú ya no quieres darme la tuya.

-Eso era antes.

-Antes… ¿en la mañana?

-Déjalo ya.

-Adivinaré entonces- se acomoda hacia atrás y apoya ambas manos sobre el suelo. Seguimos ahí, en el piso, cruzados de piernas, en la obscuridad de la madrugada –mmm… aunque creo saber exactamente el motivo.

-Te he dicho que lo dejes ya, has de cuenta que no he dicho nada.

-Si algo he aprendido de las mujeres es que todo lo que digan cuando están molestas es la inversa de lo que sienten.

-Seguro debes haber estado con muchas mujeres para llegar a tal teoría entonces.

-Algunas, no puedo quejarme.

Me quedo en silencio y el vuelve a reír.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa, eso demuestra que me quieres.

-Yo no dije tal cosa, que me gustas tal vez, pero el cariño es otro tema muy diferente.

-Tienes toda la razón, por eso mismo no te he cogido ya aquí y no sabes las ganas que te tengo en este instante- suelta las últimas palabras pausadamente con voz ronca, acercándose a mí acariciando mis piernas.

-Pues hazlo, cógeme y acabemos con esto.

Me jala de un tobillo y en un movimiento rápido ya lo tengo encima de mí, yo he quedado horizontal con la espalda sobre el suelo.

-Eso no es lo que quieres realmente- me dice acercando su boca a mi cuello pero sin tocarlo, siento su aliento sobre mi piel y arde. Cierro los ojos porque es placentero y excitante.

-Te dije que eso es lo que quiero- se me ahoga la voz al final, está muy cerca, demasiado. Puedo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

-No, no lo es. ¿Qué chiste tendría un simple acoston que aplaque este calor que sentimos si en cambio esperamos lo suficiente para arder y consumirnos en pasión?

Trago saliva, sigo con los ojos cerrados. Él no dice nada, solo se mueve pausada y calculadoramente sobre mí sin tocarme.

-Señorita Tendo creo que la he dejado muda y eso es difícil en usted.

No puedo evitarlo, una risita tonta sale de mis labios y abro los ojos. Ahora me está mirando fascinado.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Yo me sonrojo.

-Pareces una diosa.

-¿Parezco?

-Una diosa con pechos planos, por cierto.

-Hahaha ¿qué clase de cumplido es ese?

-A mi me encantan, son perfectos y seguro deben ser deliciosos.

Pasa el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Tiene fiebre señorita Tendo?- pregunta divertido y yo niego aceleradamente con la cabeza.

-Es tarde- susurro.

-Sí, lo es.

-Debería dormir.

-Sí, debería.

Sigue mirándome, me siento vulnerable. Me come con la vista.

-Bueno…- trato de hablar con dificultades de por medio, él sigue encima de mí sin intenciones de moverse –creo que mejor te vas.

-Aún no hemos aclarado lo de tus celos.

-Por favor- le ruego –olvida que te lo he dicho.

-¿Olvidarlo? Pero si me fascina escuchar esa clase de palabras. Aunque también otros sonidos que pudieran salir de esta deliciosa boca me provocarían más- toca con las yemas de los dedos mis labios entre abiertos y es que la respiración se me ha ido.

-Por favor- le vuelvo a rogar, pero esta vez mi suplica es distinta.

-No señorita Tendo, le he dicho que hoy solo quiero pasar la noche admirándola o charlando, si lo prefiere.

-Entonces dime qué relación tienes con la _sous_ chef Kuonji.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira a los ojos con interrogación, alza un poco el torso para despegarse de mí y apoya ambas manos a mis lados para levantarse.

-¿Ukyo?

-¡Aja!

-¿De ella estas celosa?

-¿Qué creías?

-Pues que te habías molestado que no te había llamado en todo el día y que luego nos topamos en la entrada, pensé…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te había molestado que había tenido tiempo para alguien más y no para llamarte?

-¿Te parece eso peor que la forma como te manoseabas con la _sous_ chef?

-Es que no ha sido una manoseada, solo nos estábamos saludando. La conozco desde que éramos dos infantes que apenas nos poníamos en pie. Además es la mejor amiga de Ranko.

-Y eso te da derecho a ser tan cariñoso, ya entiendo.

Pongo las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo para quitarlo de encima, se mueve de mala gana y me levanto del suelo.

-Akane, no es lo que piensas.

-¿Entonces? Solo amigos ¿no?

-Solo somos amigos- sonríe desde el suelo y luego agacha la cabeza lanzando un suspiro –y… ex prometidos.

-¡Qué risa!- me cruzo de brazos –deja de burlarte de mí ¿quieres?

-Es verdad- levanta la vista serio y yo me siento a su lado –mi padre era fanático de estar comprometiéndome a cambio de favores.

-¿Cuántas prometidas tienes?

-Oficialmente solo una, mi difunta esposa- toma una de mis manos y acaricia mis dedos –extra oficial también solo una, Ukyo. Pero es que ella fue mi primera prometida, solo que a mi madre no le parecía adecuada para mí. Su familia no proviene de artistas marciales.

-Sí solo has tenido dos prometidas conocidas ¿Por qué dices que tu padre era fanático de comprometerte?- me muerdo los labios, imagino que se sentirá pésimo si le cuento que su padre también pensaba comprometerlo conmigo.

-Por lo que la gente me ha contado y las anécdotas de mi madre- sonríe de medio lado, parece que el recuerdo le es divertido y me tranquiliza saber que no se toma el tema muy enserio.

-Es por ella que estabas celosa- suspira –no tienes de que preocuparte Akane, de verdad nadie me interesa más que tú y cuando yo me propongo un objetivo no hay nada que me detenga.

-Puedo saber porque, si te llevas tan bien con ella, no hiciste hasta lo imposible por casarte con ella.

-Lo sé, lo admito.

Me deja perpleja su respuesta, esperaba algo tipo "porque es como mi hermana"

-Ukyo y yo nos conocemos de siempre, bueno… desde que tengo memoria. Conocimos a su familia en China y cuando volvimos con mi madre coincidimos a una aldea de distancia- sonríe mirando al frente, juega con los pedacitos de alfombra entre los dedos y yo me acomodo mejor para escuchar la historia.

-Cuando mi madre rompió el compromiso con su padre quedaron en buena relación, de hecho a su padre tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho el que su hija terminara casada con un salvaje violento como yo.

Siempre nos metíamos en líos, Ukyo siempre fue ruda, jugaba como un niño. Pero cuando empezamos a crecer y yo me enteré de mi verdadero compromiso estaba tan molesto que le pedí ayuda.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Bueno, yo no quería que cosas como mi primer beso o la primera vez que estuviese con una mujer fueran con una completa extraña. Hasta entonces Kaori era solo eso para mí, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Entonces…

-Sí, si la pregunta que te estás imaginando es sí Ukyo fue la primera en todo para mí no te torturaré más. La respuesta es sí.

-Y ella no… ¿no quiso jamás más? ¿Tú no quisiste más de ella tampoco?

-Nuestra relación fue complicada. Yo la amo pero no de esa forma pasional como se ama a una mujer, sabe demasiado de mí, es como mi mejor amigo. Incluso más que Ryoga.

-¿Ella sabe lo de tu venganza?

-Sí, lo sabe.

-¿Por eso trabaja con el socio de mi padre?

-Eso no, es tema independiente. Sabe lo que ocurrió pero no sabe quién es el dueño.

-¿Y jamás ha querido averiguarlo? Me parece demasiado simple para creerlo.

-No es simple, es solo un trato que tenemos ella y yo. Solo se involucra en lo que yo le cuento y no llega más allá. Lo mismo va para mí.

-Disculpa que lo pregunte pero, me parece muy curioso que justo que has llegado tú ella acabe de trasladarse.

-¿Por qué quieres buscar donde no hay nada? Es una mera coincidencia, ella es la mejor Chef de Hong Kong y quiso probar suerte en Japón. Su ex novio es conocido del chef que la trajo al país.

-Creer en tu historia, en todo lo que me cuentas supone un acto enorme de fe.

-¿Y no la tienes?

-No sé si deba tenerla- me levanto, todo el cuerpo me duele por la tensión –será mejor que te vayas, mañana tengo trabajo y ya son casi las 3 de la mañana.

-Deja que me quede- me pide aún en el piso.

-¿Pretendes dormir conmigo?

-¿No puedo?

-No te entiendo ¿qué ha cambiado de ayer a hoy?

-Que te has dado cuenta que soy un ser complicado, no soy un príncipe que ha venido a rescatarte.

-Hahaha ¿quién te dijo que yo necesitaba ser rescatada?

-Tú.

-¡Jamás!

-No con palabras, sino tu actitud. El día que nos topamos fuera del restaurante yo te estaba viendo de lejos. Pensé que eras demasiado bonita y seguramente una tonta por estar con el idiota de Ryugen, pero cuando te vi con la mirada triste me di cuenta que no estabas con él por gusto propio.

Después me entere que les habían comprometido, creí que esa clase de cosas ya no le pasaban a la gente de forma común, que solo a mí me había pasado esa mala jugada del destino.

-¿Tu compromiso fue una mala jugada?

-Al principio, cuando no la conocía.

-Yo…- me quedo callada, no sé si debería preguntarle esto que taladra mis pensamientos y mi corazón por igual.

-Anda, pregunta lo que quieras, te dije que me interesas y no quiero tenerte en penumbras.

-¿La amabas?

Yo sigo de pie y su prolongado silencio me obliga a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Él se levanta y se sienta junto a mí, luego me abraza de lado pasando un brazo alrededor del mío, presionándome contra su pecho.

-Sí- responde y su voz hace eco sobre mi cabeza, ha pegado su mentón por encima de mí y siento un tierno beso en el límite de mi frente con el cuero cabelludo –sí la llegue a amar, pero aún así no había sentido jamás esto que siento cuando te tengo cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- pregunto de forma consentida, me gusta ser mimada así. Shinnosuke jamás lo hace.

-Hahaha no, no voy a inflar más su ego señorita Tendo- ríe apresándome más contra él –además creo que esta charla se debe terminar ¿no tenía sueño?

-¿Quién le ha dicho que podrá quedarse aquí en mi cama señor Saotome?

-¿Se está vengando?

-Yo no soy de esa clase de personas.

-Hahaha ¿al menos puedo dormir en la sala?

-No, tampoco. Si viviera sola tal vez pero como vive también aquí mi hermana no me gustaría que te viera y llamara a la policía.

-No quiero irme.

-No dije que tenías que irte, solo que no podías dormir en mi cama. Seré más amable que tú, te dejaré dormir ahí- señalo con el índice el piso y el ríe maravillosamente.

-Vendido. Espero que al menos tenga derecho a una almohada y cobija.

-Por supuesto, me escandalizo con la clase de persona que cree soy.

Me deshago de su abrazo y estiro la mano por un lado de él para alcanzar una de las almohadas que tengo.

-Aquí tiene señor Saotome- le doy la almohada y en respuesta me toma de la cintura, me acerca a él y me besa en los labios.

Yo cierro los ojos y envuelvo con mis brazos su cuello. Sus labios se abren, forzando a los míos a hacer lo mismo y nuestras lenguas se entretejen. Muevo mis manos para introducir mis dedos entre su cabello, me aprisiona más a su pecho sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura. Necesito aire, pero me es vital seguir con este beso, mucho más que el aire mismo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí?- pregunta cuando nos separamos para respirar un poco sin alejarnos –Te deseo.

-Yo… quiero ser tuya.

Sonríe sin abrir los ojos, se ve tan apuesto –a pesar de todo lo malo que represento para ti, eso me hace desearte aún más.

-No me tengas lástima.

-No es así, en dado caso tengo lástima por mí, me dejaras con el corazón destrozado si continuó encaprichado contigo.

-Pensé que siempre conseguías lo que querías.

-Sí, siempre. Pero contigo me siento distinto, te he contado mucho de mí ya.

-Sé muy poco de ti.

-Sabes demasiado- me corrige y medito un poco si será verdad.

-La que va a perder más aquí, si permito que algo pase, soy yo. Si te doy fe ciega y confianza.

-Piénsalo entonces- me vuelve a besar, igual de apasionadamente pero más breve –di que no deseas estar conmigo y yo me iré- me aprisiona de nuevo con el beso.

-No…- hago una pausa para atormentarlo y sonrío maliciosa sin dejar de besarlo –no deseo no estar contigo.

-Mi Akane- me abraza con más fuerza y me tumba sobre la cama.

En un acto natural abro las piernas para que pueda acomodarse mejor, alzo una de las dos para enroscarla tras una de sus rodillas y con la otra acerco su cadera a la mía.

-No, basta- me dice tomando mis manos de su cuello y alzándolas por sobre mi cabeza mirándome con seriedad a los ojos –esto no puede pasar, no así, no aquí.

-Te deseo- le digo y me sorprendo de mi franqueza.

-Yo más, créeme- sonríe para calmarme y baja la vista hasta sus partes.

Yo enfoco mis ojos por igual y me suelto a reír al comprobar que esta tan excitado como yo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es la espera?- pregunto sin comprender nada, que hombre más recatado. Tal vez soy una pervertida.

-Te he dicho que todo a su tiempo. Vales más para mí que esto.

-No te entiendo.

-No lo hagas, solo quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?

-Espera entonces, vale la pena.

-Ahora me siento como la pervertida- me muevo para zafarme de su cuerpo y logro colocarme de rodillas en una esquina apartada de él.

Me mira sorprendido y seguramente con algo de compasión, luego se acerca a mí y coloca su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

-Yo soy mucho más pervertido.

-Sí, seguro lo estas demostrando tan bien como yo- digo irónica y él me ignora acercando su rostro a mi vientre, luego se gira y pega su nariz a mi cuerpo lo escucho inhalar y yo me río -¿qué haces?

-Hueles delicioso.

-Anda ya, ve a dormir- lo empujo con suficiente fuerza para tirarlo de la cama.

El ríe, feliz y contento, como un niño travieso que ha sido cachado en el acto de su travesura. Mientras yo me meto bajo las cobijas y me acomodo para verlo hacer lo mismo en el suelo, a mi lado.

-Tal vez debería poner una barrera de cosas para protegerme de ti- me dice cruzando los brazos por debajo de la almohada de lado mientras me ve con ojos simpáticos.

-¡Ay pero que gracioso!

-Descansa.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas- cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Señorita Tendo- me llama y vuelvo a abrir los ojos -¿sabe preparar hot cakes?

-Señor Saotome se arrima a la peor cocinera del mundo.

-Está bien, entonces tendré que enseñarte.

-Imposible, he tomado miles de cursos y no consigo siquiera no quemar el agua.

-No hay imposibles, el que estemos aquí charlando es prueba de ello ¿no cree?

Sonrió ligeramente –descansa- y cierro los ojos.

Puedo escuchar su respiración, sus movimientos para acomodarse a dormir. Adoro el aroma que despide, una mezcla entre cuero e incienso. Me pregunto ¿qué colonia usara? Huele delicioso.

-¿De verdad pensabas matarme?- pregunto dormitando

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Te vi y supe que te amaba.

Sonrió.

-Borre esa sonrisa de su rostro señorita Tendo.

Me río.

-Duerme ya, es una orden.

-No puedes ordenarme nada.

-Puedo persuadirte de aceptar.

-No, mejor no- bostezo.

-Estas cansada.

-Aja- murmuro y ya, me escabullo a un mundo de ensueño en donde Saotome y yo estamos haciendo el amor toda la noche.

* * *

Por la mañana Saotome no solo me preparó el desayuno, sino que preparó el baño y eligió la ropa que creía me haría ver perfecta. Luego me llevó a la oficina y me prometió ser mi acompañante por la tarde para comprar, por fin, un automóvil.

-Akane- es la voz de Hitomi desde la puerta de mi oficina, estoy tan concentrada que no me di cuenta siquiera de que había entrado mi asistente.

-¡Ah! Hitomi ¿qué sucede?

-Es tu padre- me mira asustada y yo siento que la sangre se me va a los pies, me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a ella.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta al teléfono- me dice aún con el terror dibujado en su rostro.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No, pero esta… muy molesto, me ha gritado incluso.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Estás segura?

Ahora soy yo la que tiene cara de sorpresa. Me giro y regreso a mi teléfono de escritorio, antes de levantar el auricular Hitomi sale disparada de mi oficina rumbo a su lugar.

-Listo Hitomi- le digo por teléfono y escucho el silencio de la llamada que me está pasando ahora.

-¡Estás demente!- es la voz de mi padre a decibeles que no le reconozco.

-Hola a ti también papá- le señalo calmadamente.

-¿Porqué no me habías informado de la lesión de tu prometido? ¿Y qué demonios haces ahí en la oficina? Deberías estar a su lado Akane, es tu futuro esposo y…

-No papá- le interrumpo.

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo quería decir en persona pero no me dejas más opción… voy a romper el compromiso con Shinnosuke.

-¡Akane! ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

-No es ninguna tontería, es mi vida de la que estamos hablando y él y yo ya no somos un equipo, ya no siento nada por él y es probable que él tampoco sienta ya nada por mí.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada- miento.

-Akane… piensa antes de actuar, por favor. ¿Quieres que regrese a Japón?

-No, papá por favor, no es necesario. Solo… solo te pido tu comprensión, que entiendas esto desde el punto de vista de mi padre y no del hombre de negocios.

-Es que… ustedes dos son perfectos. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

-Éramos papá, éramos perfectos. Ahora perseguimos sueños distintos, nos ocultamos cosas- me mordí el labio, era tan cierto esto que le decía a mi padre.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

-No papá.

-¿Entonces? De verdad no me explico, hace unos días estabas muy contenta planeando su boda.

-No estaba contenta, solo planeaba algo que era inevitable. El distanciamiento me ha hecho ver que no somos el uno para el otro.

-Hablas de necedades, estas nerviosa.

-¡No papá! ¡No son necedades! ¿Por qué te niegas a entenderme? Hace meses que comencé a dudarlo y ahora… es más claro para mí que Shinnosuke y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos.

-El único futuro seguro que tienes es a su lado Akane.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque…

-¿Papá?

-Porque… la mitad de las acciones de la compañía están a su nombre.

El aire escapa de mis pulmones, el pánico se apodera de mí. Siento que no respiro, que no logro mantenerme en pie, que caigo. De pronto siento un golpe bajo mis rodillas.

-¡Akane!- es la voz de Hitomi que entra corriendo a mi oficina, yo estoy en el suelo y me siento cansada. Cierro los ojos y ya no escucho nada o a nadie.

* * *

**¿Creían que Akane se podría librar fácilmente de Shinnosuke? Y además les adelanto que tendremos un nuevo personaje el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
